A Housekeeping Heiress
by bathroom.concert
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia: bangsawan, check. Terpelajar, check. Kaya raya, check. Menjadi PRT, chec- wait, what? Tapi demi membalas budi pada seseorang, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Sayang sekali, jatuh cinta tidak ada dalam rencana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach but I want to! Izuru needs a girlfriend, dang it!

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki Rukia, calon pewaris Klan Kuchiki sekaligus adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, CEO Kuchiki Zaibatsu, dinyatakan hilang. Hal ini diketahui pertama kali oleh Yamada Hanatarou, asistennya, setelah beberapa panggilan teleponnya tidak dijawab. Sampai sekarang, Kuchiki Byakuya masih menolak memberi keterangan tentang kejadian ini yang memaksa publik bertanya-tanya: apakah peristiwa ini berkaitan dengan pernikahannya dengan Shiba Kaien yang akan digelar dua bulan lagi?"<p>

Seandainya ini adalah film kartun, bisa dipastikan rahang Rukia sekarang sudah menyentuh tanah.

Rukia menatap kosong televisi yang tergantung di sudut kafe. Ini lucu sekali. Jauh-jauh ia pergi dari Tokyo ke Karakura hanya untuk melihat dirinya di berita lagi? Tidakkah seharusnya kota ini menyediakan kehidupan yang low profile, sebuah tempat yang menawarkan perlindungan, jauh dari semua publikasi, jauh dari kehidupan sebelumnya?

Dan tentu saja mereka tahu tentang rencana pernikahan itu, serapat apapun kakaknya menyembunyikannya dari publik untuk sementara waktu. Tsk. Wartawan…

Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia merasa agak lega karena tak seorang pun tampak memperhatikan berita yang tengah ditayangkan di televisi yang digantung di sudut kafe ini. Bagus. Tepat seperti yang dia cari: tempat tanpa kerabat, kenalan, dan teman. Rukia yakin saat ini di depan mata semua orang, dia tak lebih dari seorang gadis biasa. Dengan rok ungu selutut, sweater putih, dan sepasang flat shoes, ia tampak begitu polos. Tidak seorang pun akan menduga bahwa dia bisa membeli kafe ini dengan hanya satu kali menjentikkan jari.

Atau menandatangani kertas.

Baiklah, kembali ke isu utama. Sekarang satu-satu nya masalah adalah, let's see…

Dimana ia akan tinggal? Dan pertanyaan itu memancing satu pertanyaan lagi: bagaimana dia hidup?.

Rukia ber'aha' pelan.

Benar. Dia akan menemukan pekerjaan.

Dan apa yang seorang arsitek lulusan Sorbonne seperti dia bisa lakukan? Hah! Hampir semua, tentu saja—tunggu!

Tidak bisa. Tidak, tidak, dia tidak bisa. Dia butuh pekerjaan yang sangat, sangat, low-profile. Yang tidak mengekspos dirinya pada masyarakat luas; pekerjaan di mana interaksi dengan banyak orang adalah hal yang tidak perlu.

Pelayan? Tidak mungkin. Ingat, interaksi dengan sekelompok orang adalah a big no-no.

Pengasuh? Lucu sekali! Kebetulan dia sangat menyukai anak-anak. Dan mungkin orang tua mereka nantinya adalah orang-orang yang selalu sibuk bekerja dan jarang di rumah. Tapi bagaimana jika dia kemudian harus pergi ke sekolah juga, ke taman, ke pesta ulang tahun teman si anak… Tidak. Interaksi lagi.

Guru TK? Oh Tuhan, Itu akan sangat menyenangkan! Rasanya pasti tidak seperti sedang bekerja—tunggu.

'Bagian mananya dari 'interaksi dengan sekelompok orang' yang tidak kau mengerti, Rukia?' Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali. Apa jangan-jangan jauh dari Tokyo membuatnya bebal? Ya Tuhan, radiasi merkuri di kota itu telah menggerogoti kecerdasannya.

"Um… Nona?" Rukia mengangkat satu tangannya pada pelayan yang kebetulan sedang lewat dengan membawa baki kosong.

"Ya? Apakah ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda? "

"Sebenarnya saya sedang mencari pekerjaan. Dan, um, jujur saja saya tidak begitu pintar berurusan dengan orang-orang sehingga yah, Anda tahu lah, maksudnya. Saya perlu mencari pekerjaan yang tidak mengharuskan saya untuk membuat kontak dengan banyak orang. Jadi saya ingin tahu apakah Anda dapat membantu saya", kata Rukia malu-malu padahal sebenarnya tidak. Tidak satupun orang-orang yang telah mengenalnya akan menyebut dia sebagai gadis pemalu. Tidak dengan lidah tajamnya.

Sambil bergumam, si pelayan meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagu runcingnya. "Saya kira bisa."

* * *

><p>"Kau baik-baik saja, Kenpachi. Belum akan mati untuk beberapa abad kedepan."<p>

Pria tinggi besar dengan rambut aneh itu mendengus. "Aku tahu. Salahkan wanita itu yang terus-terusan menyuruhku datang kesini. Tsch. Di mana-mana wanita sama saja. Selalu meributkan hal bodoh." Ia bangkit dari kasur periksa dan mulai mengancingi kemejanya.

Dokter yang barusan memeriksanya, seorang pria muda berambut oranye, hanya tersenyum singkat. "Maksud Unohana-sensei baik dan kau juga tahu menjadi yakuza bukanlah pekerjaan aman. Aku mengerti alasannya. Lagipula menurutku, sudah saatnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata orang yang akan menjadi istrimu".

Si pria seram itu, Zaraki Kenpachi, menatapnya dengan kesal. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi junior favoritnya, Ichigo. Kau mulai bicara seperti dia."

"Tutup mulut."

"Sissy. Kalau begitu aku ke ruangan wanita itu dulu."

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan malas. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p>Mata Rukia bergerak-gerak lincah membaca papan pengumuman itu dengan teliti. Si pelayan tadi memberitahunya bahwa dua blok dari kafe, akan ada sebuah papan lumayan besar di mana orang-orang biasa menempelkan pengumumannya.<p>

"**DICARI: Anjing jenis Shetland Sheepdog. Bulu bewarna putih bersih. Hilang sejak seminggu yang lalu"**

"Ya ampuuun, lucu sekali anjingnya!" Rukia menjerit kecil. Matanya berbinar-binar memandangi foto si anjing.

"**APAKAH ANDA MERASA HIDUP BEGITU MENYEDIHKAN KARENA BERAT BADAN DI LUAR KENDALI? COBALAH PRODUK KAMI!**

"Apa maksud iklan ini? Pelecehan."

"**Kau dimana, Fujiwara Nanako? Aku merindukanmu. Pulanglah. Aku berjanji akan menceraikan istriku yang sekarang. Your love always –Kurugi Yuuji."**

"Hah? Tega sekali dia. Iklan ini merusak rumah tangga!" dengan segera, dicabutlah iklan itu oleh Rukia.

"**DICARI! Calon istri untuk putraku! Kumohon, Nona. Siapapun dirimu. Putraku tidak jelek-jelek amat, kok. Walaupun memang masih lebih tampan aku. Dia seorang dokter (GIRLS, YOU DIG DOCTORS, RIGHT? RIGHT?), lulusan Tokyo Daigaku, ban hitam karate, dan aku khawatir dia gay! Padahal aku ingin segera punya cucu! Hubungi aku di nomor ini. –Kurosaki Isshin"**

Rukia bengong. "Kota ini aneh sekali."

"**Dicari: seorang house keeper untuk bekerja pada seorang pria lajang di apartemen. Jam kerja dari 06.30 sampai 04.00. Mungkin bisa lebih lama dan jika jam kerja Anda lebih panjang dari penjelasan di iklan ini, akan ada kompensasi khusus. Hubungi aku untuk detilnya. –Ishida Uryuu."**

Rukia terdiam sebentar setelah membaca iklan yang satu itu. Lajang dan tinggal di apartemen. Dua kata yang terdengar rukun dan berdampingan dengan 'isolasi'. Berarti pas dengan apa yangs sedang dicarinya!

Tapi housekeeper? Maksudnya seperti PRT, kan? Apa kata Nii-sama nanti kalau ia tahu adik kesayangannya, putri kebanggaan dari klan Kuchiki, lulusan arsitektur Universitas tersohor dunia, bekerja sebagai PRT?

'Ah, tapi Nii-sama kan tidak tahu. Dia tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula tidak masalah, kan? Aku biasa mengurus rumah. Selama di Prancis, aku toh, hidup sendiri.' pikir Rukia sambil berusaha menyingkirkan bayangan kakaknya dari pikiran.

Rukia segera mencatat nomor telepon pria bernama Ishida Uryuu itu dan langsung mencari telepon umum terdekat. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin ia menggunakan ponsel. Bagaimana jika Nii-sama melacak nomornya? Risikonya terlalu besar.

Tak jauh dari papan yang penuh dengan pengumuman absurd itu, akhirnya Rukia menemukan benda yang ia cari. Segera dipencetnya nomor yang tertera di notes Chappynya.

Nada tunggu.

Klik.

"Halo, dengan Ishida Uryuu? Saya membaca iklan Anda, Tuan."

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryuu segera menegakkan badannya saat gadis di ujung telepon menyebutkan kata 'iklan'.<p>

"Dengan siapa saya bicara sekarang?"

Wanita itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Ichinose Rukia."

"Baiklah Nona Ichinose. Apa Anda mengerti ataukah ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin Anda tanyakan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, ada beberapa hal yang saya ingin beritahukan. Tapi uang saya tidak banyak, jadi tidak bisa lewat telepon. Bisakah saya bertemu?"

"Tentu saja. Saya ada waktu luang sampai dua jam kedepan. Kita bertemu sekarang saja?"

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkan Anda."

"Tidak, Nona."

Setelah memberitahu tempat bertemu, Ishida segera menutup sambungan untuk kemudian memencet nomor telepon lain. Selang beberapa detik, orang yang ia hubungi mengangkat teleponnya.

"Mau apa?"

"Selamat sore juga, Kurosaki. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku sedang akan bertemu dengan orang yang berminat menjadi house keeper di apartemenmu. Sekarang kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

Lalu sambungan diputus, melindungi Ishida dari seruan kaget temannya.

* * *

><p>Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya santai. Saat ini, ia sedang duduk di atas bangku di tepi taman yang tadi dimaksud oleh Ishida Uryuu. Sebetulnya perutnya sudah mulai keroncongan, tapi ia kan harus menghemat uangnya. Nanti saja sekalian makan malam.<p>

Belum lama ia di sini, tapi Rukia sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana hidup dengan uang pas-pasan. Ia memang selalu tahu bahwa hidupnya jauh lebih beruntung dibandingan sebagian besar penduduk dunia. Tapi ia lebih sering menjalani hidupnya sesuai dengan pola yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Jarang betul-betul meresapi keberuntungannya, jarang menghitung apa yang sudah dimilikinya.

Rukia bukan tipe gadis kaya manja yang tinggal berteriak demi memiliki apa yang diinginkan dan berteriak lebih keras jika ia tak mendapatkannya. Rukia banyak terlibat dalam program sosial dan CSR perusahaan kakaknya, tapi ia belum pernah berada di posisi orang-orang yang dibantunya.

"Lama menunggu?"

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria, usianya mungkin tak jauh dari usia Rukia sendiri. Rambutnya hitam agak kebiruan, memakai kacamata, berkulit sedikit pucat. Pendek kata, pria ini tampan juga.

"Tidak juga. Silakan." Rukia bergeser sehingga kini terdapat ruang lebih untuk Ishida duduk.

"Aku membawakan ini untuk Anda." Ishida menyodorkan gelas styrofoam yang dari aromanya kemungkinan besar adalah coklat panas dan kotak bertuliskan 'Madeira Egg Tart'. "Anggap saja tanda perkenalan."

Rukia tampak terkejut dan senang menerimanya, lalu wajahnya segera menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Tapi saya tidak membawa apa-apa untuk Anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda katakan pada saya? Dan jangan malu-malu, kita akan sering bertemu. Jadi sebaiknya kita akrab sejak sekarang."

Rukia menggigit-menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Begini. Aku… orang baru di Karakura. Aku kemari tidak membawa banyak, hanya sedikit uang dan tas berisi baju dan beberapa barang penting. Tas itu sekarang ada di motel. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, tidak kenal siapa-siapa. Jadi bisakah Ishida-san memberiku tempat tinggal? Aku akan lebih… apa ya, istilahnya… accessible. Jadi kapanpun dibutuhkan, aku bisa langsung ada. Dan aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal dibandingkan dengan kalau aku harus bekerja dari jam setengah tujuh sampai jam empat saja."

Dilihat dari reaksinya yang tak langsung menajwab, Ishida tampak sedang memikirkan hal ini masak-masak. Lalu –Rukia tidak yakin apakah ia melihat sesuatu dengan benar, pria itu tersenyum. Senyumnya kecil, sangat samar.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menyediakan makan malam juga, kalau begitu." Ishida mensyaratkan.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Rukia segera.

"Bagus. Dan, Ichinose-san, sebetulnya Anda tidak akan bekerja untuk saya, tapi untuk seorang teman saya."

* * *

><p>"Masih bekerja, Kurosaki?"<p>

Seorang pria dengan rambut oranye memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang bertanya. "Tidak, aku hampir selesai. Malah aku sudah mau pulang. Memulai shift-mu lebih awal, Ishida?"

Ishida Uryu mengangguk. "Ada yang harus kuurus."

"Tsk. Santailah sedikit. Bersikap kaku tidak akan membuatmu lebih mudah mendapatkan anak dari ilmuwan gila itu."

"Santai sedikit? Lihat siapa yang bicara. Dan aku tentu tidak perlu saran darimu tentang sebuah hubungan. Kau sendiri juga payah di departemen itu. "

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Sampai besok, Pensil. "

"Hey, tunggu. Ini soal housekeepermu."

Ichigo menggeram kesal. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak perlu penjaga rumah, bodoh."

Ishida mendorong kacamatanya naik. "Dengar, Kurosaki. Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk dirimu. Kau tahu kan, ayahmu telah memaksaku untuk tinggal seatap denganmu supaya 'ada yang menjaga dan mengurus putra bodohku tersayang'. Kau pikirkan saja betapa mengerikannya ide itu. Dan sampai kau memiliki orang yang mau dan bisa mengurusmu, ia tak lelah menelpon dan membujukku."

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas sambil dalam hati menyumpahi kelakuan ayahnya yang memalukan.

"Baiklah. Siapa orangnya?"

"Namanya Ichinose Rukia, dari Tokyo. Dia baru di sini. Saat kau sampai di apartemenmu nanti, seharusnya dia sudah ada dan menunggumu di sana."

"Ini merepotkan sekali." Ichigo mendecak kesal.

Dengan itu, ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melepas jas dokternya dan membawa tasnya dengan gaya seolah-olah ia tidak peduli jika tasnya disahut atau dirampok oleh orang yang lewat. Stetoskop terlipat manis di saku jasnya. Perawat dan kolega sesama dokter mengangguk soapn padanya setiap berpapasan.

Kurosaki Ichigo: seorang pria 24 tahun yang tampan. Banyak yang menganggap rambutnya aneh dan sedikit ofensif, tapi sebenarnya rambut itulah salah satu dari banyak hal yang membuatnya menarik. Tambahkan kerutan semi-permanen di dahinya, tubuh tegapnya, dan sikap dinginnya maka kau akan punya satu pria yang luar biasa keren. Bukan berarti ia juga menyadari fakta ini, sih.

Ichigo melihat arlojinya. 20:00. Sekarang, jika ia adalah salah satu dari orang-orang seusianya kebanyakan, ia tidak akan langsung pulang ke apartemennya. Ia akan mampir ke kedai atau kafe di pinggir jalan, karaoke, minum sake, dan makan malam. Tapi satu hal tentang Kurosaki Ichigo adalah bahwa ia tidak sama dengan pria-pria di luar sana.

Sesampainya Ichigo di depan kompleks apartemennya, Ichigo melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil sedang duduk agak meringkuk. Angin malam yang dingin membuat gadis itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ichinose Rukia?"

Gadis itu mendongak. "Ichino—ah, ya. Ichinose Rukia."

Saat mereka akhirnya bertatap wajah, satu hal yang langsung menyita perhatian dokter muda itu adalah mata si gadis. Matanya besar, tidak seperti mata gadis Jepang kebanyakan. Selain itu, irisnya berwarna violet keabuan.

'Apa gadis ini orang asing? Tapi wajahnya Jepang sekali', batin Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Kita langsung masuk saja. Oh, dan pakai ini." Ichigo menyodorkan mantelnya pada si gadis bermata cantik. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan kedinginan seperti itu. Seperti kucing di jalan yang kurus karena jarang makan."

Rukia menatapnya tak percaya. Menyedihkan? Mirip kucing jalanan? Mulut pria ini betulan perlu dicuci air keras. Tidak sopan.

"Saya memang membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Tuan. Tapi itu bukan alasan Anda bisa menyebut dan menyamakan saya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan binatang." tegur Rukia.

Ichigo tampak kaget saat Rukia berkata begitu. Ia membalik badannya dan mengamati Rukia, kali ini dengan lebih teliti.

Tingginya kira-kira tigapuluh senti lebih pendek darinya. Rambut hitamnya pas sejajar dengan rahangnya. Kulitnya bersih pucat seperti porselen. Dan pembawaannya… Ia membawa dirinya dengan bangga. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, dagunya agak terangkat (dan Ichigo yakin itu bukan hanya karena ia berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya), tangannya terlipat di depan pahanya. Ichigo merasa gadis itu tak bermaksud demikian, tapi tetap saja ada semacam arogansi dan aura yang menuntut adanya penghormatan menguar dari dirinya. Cara ia berdiri, cara ia bicara, tone yang ia gunakan ketika berbicara, semuanya seakan menjerit 'aristokratik'.

"Siapa namamu tadi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai, salam kenal. Ini fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia saya yang pertama, loh. Gimana? Layak diteruskan? Atau gak usah aja? Mohon kritikannya. Dan kalau berkenan, mohon baca juga fic2 saya yang lain, ya? Hehehe…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, Ikkaku would have dated Asano Mizuho already. Oh, and emphasizing it to eeeeverybody that no, Yumichika is NOT gay.

* * *

><p><span>Previously on A Housekeeping Heiress<span>

_"Saya memang membutuhkan pekerjaan ini, Tuan. Tapi itu bukan alasan Anda bisa menyebut saya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan binatang." tegur Rukia._

_Ichigo tampak kaget saat Rukia berkata begitu. Ia membalik badannya dan mengamati Rukia, kali ini dengan lebih teliti._

_Tingginya kira-kira tigapuluh senti lebih pendek darinya. Rambutnya hitamny pas sejajar dengan rahangnya. Kulitnya bersih pucat seperti porselen. Dan pembawaannya… Ia membawa dirinya dengan bangga. Gadis itu berdiri tegak, dagunya agak terangkat (dan Ichigo yakin itu bukan hanya karena ia berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya), tangannya terlipat di depan pahanya. Ichigo merasa gadis itu tak bermaksud demikian, tapi tetap saja ada semacam arogansi dan aura yang menuntut adanya penghormatan menguar dari dirinya._

_"Siapa namamu tadi?"_

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menebak-nebak maksud pertanyaan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Rukia. Ichinose Rukia."

"Ichinose Rukia." Ichigo mengulang. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Apa kaitannya dengan pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan yang saya yakin akan kita lakukan setelah kita memasuki apartemen Anda?"

"Aku tidak mau mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur dan omong-omong, aku suka cara bicaramu." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Rukia, Ichigo langsung membalikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya, meninggalkan Rukia yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

"Aku bukan anak di bawah umur. Usiaku 24 tahun!" tukas Rukia tersinggung. Pria ini tampaknya terlahir untuk mengetes kesabarannya. Ia lalu memperagakan teknik menahan nafas yang pernah diajarkan di kelas yoga Yoruichi-sama yang berguna untuk menenangkan diri dan menurunkan emosi. Setelah beberapa detik, ia bersedekap dan satu kakiknya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar; menunggu si dokter untuk meminta maaf.

Tapi tentu saja, bukannya meminta maaf, pria dengan warna rambut aneh ini malah berbalik dan memandang Rukia dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau mau semalaman di sini? Ayo ikut aku."

The nerve.

This man is simply unbelievable.

Tapi diam-diam Rukia bersyukur Kurosaki Ichigo tidak meminta kartu identitasnya karena ia tak bisa membayangkan apa nanti reaksi pria ini jika alih-alih Ichinose Rukia, nama yang dilihatnya adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Atau saat ia menyadari bahwa dompet Rukia adalah salah satu produk keluaran desainer kenamaan –Kate Spade, kalau kau bertanya.

Sebenarnya pria ini kenapa, sih? Dia pikir siapa dirinya bisa bertingkah sok seperti itu? Rukia yakin dia orang biasa; bukan bangsawan seperti dirinya atau anggota dari keluarga milyuner. Apa dia pikir ketampanan sudah cukup menjadi alasan untuknya menganggap orang lain tidak penting dan tak patut dihormati? Pssh.

_'Kalau Nii-sama memang lain ceritanya'_ Rukia membatin penuh kebanggaan._ 'Kakakku punya segalanya. Fisik, kekayaan, nama. Setidaknya ia punya alasan bersikap dingin.'_

Rukia masih mengikuti pria itu sambil memandang (meneliti, persisnya) punggung kokohnya. Lebar, liat, dan oh, apakah itu otot?

Rukia menampar pelan kedua pipinya. 'Aku ini memikirkan apa, sih?'

Tanpa disadarinya, Kurosaki Ichigo sudah menghentikan langkah panjang-panjangnya dan sekarang sedang memandanginya keheranan. Tentu dengan ekspresi mengejek juga.

"Tsk. Bertingkah aneh lagi. Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanyanya mencela.

"Never been better. Sekarang jalan saja, I-chi-go." balas Rukia, sengaja memainkan nama depan pria tak sopan itu.

_'Tak akan ada lagi anda dan saya untuk pria ini.'_ Rukia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. _'Ia tak layak mendapatkan rasa hormatku.'_

Ichigo tidak menjawab, melainkan langsung menyambung kembali langkahnya.

Kompleks apartemen Ichigo tidak seperti kompleks apartemen umumnya. Ini sih lebih cocok disebut kondominium. Mana ada apartemen pakai lift begini? Dan apartemen umum di Jepang biasanya tak terdiri dari 12 lantai seperti tempat ini.

"Kau seperti Ishida-san juga?" tanya Rukia.

"Kuharap yang kau maksud dengan 'seperti Ishida' itu adalah berprofesi sama dengannya."

"Kau dokter? Aku dulu selalu ingin jadi dokter." wajah Rukia jadi cerah mengingat masa kecilnya. Setiap Ginrei Jii-sama bertanya 'Rukiaku yang paling cantik ini ingin jadi apa?', maka Rukia, dengan lidah cadelnya, akan selalu menjawab 'dokter. Dokter untuk Otou-chama'.

Mengingat Ayah dan Kakeknya membuat Rukia merasa sedih.

"Semua anak kecil ingin menjadi dokter." balas Ichigo tak terkesan.

Rukia merasa seperti ada tangan tak tampak yang meninju wajahnya. Ia sudah beramah tamah dan inikah balasannya? Apa dia tak tahu sopan santun? Apa sih yang Ibunya dulu ajarkan padanya? Tapi Rukia menahan mulut. Ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini dan bermusuhan dengan orang yang akan mempekerjakannya bukanlah gagasan yang bagus.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, kini mereka sudah sampai di depan lift. Ichigo segera menekan tombol naik. Setelah pintu lift terbuka dan mereka masuk, Ichigo menekan tombol angka '10'.

"Kuharap Ishida-san sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Rukia kembali membuka percakapan.

"Belum. Lalu kau akan tinggal di mana?" Ichigo memandangnya penasaran.

"Di tempatmu." Rukia menjawab ringan.

Ichigo langsung batuk-batuk. Tampaknya pria kurang ajar ini tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Rasakan.

"Di mana?"

"Di apar—"

"Aku mendengarnya! Maksudku, kenapa—argh! Aku akan membunuh Ishida. Memutuskan seenaknya seperti itu…"

"Kumohon, Ichigo. Izinkan aku tinggal di apartemenmu. Aku benar-benar sendirian di kota ini."

Ichigo hanya terdiam dan ketika lift mengeluarkan bunyi 'ding' pelan, Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia dan berkata pendek, "kita bicarakan di dalam saja."

Setelah memasuki apartemen Ichigo, barulah Rukia menyadari bahwa bekerja sebagai dokter (apalagi masih lajang) ternyata sangat menguntungkan.

Apartemen Ichigo lumayan luas, apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa ia hidup sendiri. Rukia tidak tahu apakah desain interiornya default dari developer, tapi ia menyukainya. Warna hitam dan putih mendominasi, menambah kesan minimalis yang pada dasarnya sudah berhasil ditampilkan oleh penataan ruang dan pemilihan perabot.

"Duduklah di sana, aku buatkan teh dulu." Ichigo menunjuk sebuah sofa kulit hitam di dekat pintu masuk.

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Tapi bukannya langsung duduk, ia berkeliling melihat foto-foto yang ditata rapi di kedua sisi tv plasma 42 incinya.

Di salah satu foto, tampak seorang anak kecil berambut oranye yang langsung Rukia kenali sebagai Ichigo Kecil dalam posisi setengah telungkup di atas punggung seekor kuda berbulu hitam dengan bercak putih di ujung hidungnya. Ichigo Kecil tengah tertawa lebar di foto itu. Saking lebarnya, matanya sampai berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Lucunya…" gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum kecil.

Di foto lainnya, tampak Ichigo dalam seragam SMA dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Salah satunya, Rukia menyadari, adalah Ishida Uryu. Selain itu ada seorang gadis berambut oranye gelap nyaris coklat dengan ukuran dada abnormal, laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut hitam dan sedang menggenggam ponsel, anak laki-laki berambut coklat dengan ekspresi konyol, seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang dan spiky, dan yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar dengan rambut coklat menutupi mata dan kulit yang gelap. Semuanya tersenyum, hanya si dokter menyebalkan itu yang memasang tampang masam.

Rukia heran. Kalau dia bermuka tak enak sepanjang waktu, apa ada pasien yang sembuh di bawah penanganannya?

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe yang menyimpan dan memajang foto." Rukia berkomentar ringan saat dirasanya Ichigo telah kembali dari dapur dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Memang bukan. Adikku, Yuzu, yang mengumpulkan, membingkai, dan memajang foto-foto itu." Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Ini tehmu."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia mulai meneguk teh dari Ichigo. Seteguk, dua teguk, dan Rukia berhenti.

"Tunggu!" seru Rukia. Ia lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, mengambil cangkir milik Ichigo, dan mengulang hal yang sama. Ichigo memandangnya heran bercampur kesal tapi Rukia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum cantik.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Di mana dapurnya?"

"Di belakang rak buku kau akan melihatnya." jawabnya, masih dengan keheranan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baik. Kau duduk saja, Ichigo." Rukia berlari kecil menuju ke dapur seperti yang diarahkan Ichigo.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tunggu saja!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo membolak-balik surat kabar sore dengan bosan. Sudah lima menit Rukia di dapur dan sampai sekarang ia belum kembali juga.<p>

Pria bermata coklat madu itu menghela nafas dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Bukan berarti sehari hari ia bisa santai, tapi untuk kali ini tubuhnya terasa lebih pegal dari biasanya. Mungkin karena tadi ia ikut menangani pembedahan rumit yang berlangsung sampai tujuh jam. Belum lagi kedatangan Kenpachi yang tiba-tiba, lalu menjaga Yachiru… Betul-betul hari yang sibuk.

"Tadaaa."

Ichigo membuka matanya (ia bahkan tak sadar sempat menutupnya selama beberapa saat) dan melihat Rukia membawa cangkir dengan senyum mengembang bangga.

"Ini teh buatanku. Kau lelah, kan? Teh ini akan mengembalikan kesegaranmu, Ichigo. Minumlah."

Dengan ragu, Ichigo mengambil cangkir yang disodorkan gadis mungil itu. Ditatapnya mata Rukia sesaat, seakan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak sedang diracun, lalu disesapnya teh itu.

Rasanya memang seperti teh, tapi indera perasa Ichigo juga mencecap rasa khas kayu manis dan cengkeh, sedikit lemon, dan satu lagi rasa yang tak bisa ia pastikan.

"Habiskan." kata Rukia.

"Ini apa?"

"Teh."

"Kau yakin?"

Seakan masih mungkin, mata gadis itu melebar. Rukia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan masih memelototi Ichigo, dia menghardik. "Aku yakin."

Entah apa, tapi ada sesuatu pada gadis itu yang membuat Ichigo menuruti kata-katanya. Setelah tehnya habis, Ichigo menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja. Melihat itu, Rukia kembali tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar, meresapi sensasi hangat di dada dan perutnya. "Hangat."

"Kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?"

"Anehnya, ya."

"Masih lelah?"

"Ya, tapi sudah jauh berkurang."

Rukia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada teh ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rukia hanya membuang wajah, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memasang tampang sok.

"Itu rahasia."

Rukia tidak bohong. Bahan dan cara pembuatan teh itu memang rahasia. Rahasia keluarga Kuchiki, lebih tepatnya. Keluarga Kuchiki adalah keluarga penggemar teh. Sejak Rukia kecil, ia selalu melihat kakek dan ayahnya meminum berbagai macam jenis teh dengan berbagai macam khasiat dan ia juga menjadi saksi mata bagaimana kakaknya sejak kecil sudah dikenalkan pada minuman dengan rasa khas itu. Tapi ia jelas tidak mungkin menceritakannya pada Ichigo.

Teh yang barusan ia berikan pada Ichigo adalah teh untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah. Kuchiki Ginreilah yang mengajarkan padanya cara membuatnya. Sampai sekarangpun, setiap sore setelah kakaknya pulang bekerja, ia secara khusus akan membuatkan teh antipegal asli Kuchiki. Chef keluarga (dan Nii-sama) pada dasarnya tidak pernah setuju Rukia menjejakkan kaki di dapur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak awal memang mustahil menolak pesona dua mata lebar berwarna violet keabuan milik si Putri Kecil.

"Nah. Jadi bagaimana? Apa aku diterima bekerja di sini?"

Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itukah tujuanmu membuatkanku teh?"

"Untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku berkompeten untuk pekerjaan ini. Ya."

Ichigo ingin tertawa melihat wajah serius gadis (wanita?) di depannya. Ia membuat housekeeper terdengar seperti pekerjaan rumit yang tidak semua orang bisa lakukan. Berkompeten? Dalam mengurus rumah? Jika saja ia tak berkewajiban untuk menjaga imej, maka Ichigo sudah terbahak-bahak sekarang. Gadis ini ternyata menarik. Intriguing.

"Hanya dengan membuat teh? Aku tidak hidup dengan hanya minum teh, kau tahu?" tukas Ichigo sambil memerhatikan bagaimana kedua mata cantik itu membesar.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Rukia.

"Dan sekarang kau akan membuatkanku makan malam, begitu?"

"Ya."

Dengan satu kata pendek itu, Ichinose Rukia melesat kembali ke dapur.

"Aku akan melihat apa saja yang kau punya dan membuat masakan dari itu!" Ichigo mendengar ia berseru dari dapur.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau aneh?" Ichigo berteriak.

"Belum, tapi aku sudah memperkirakan kau akan menganggapku demikian!" Rukia balas berteriak.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>Sambil menunggu gadis itu menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, Ichigo menyalakan televisi. Sebetulnya gadis itu tak perlu repot-repot membuatkan makanan, Ichigo sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menerima gadis itu sebagai house keepernya. Akui saja, ada berapa banyak sih wanita yang bisa membuatkan teh penuh khasiat dan rasanya pun tidak pahit?<p>

Ichigo memencet-mencet remotenya dengan kesal karena ternyata tidak ada acara bagus yang bisa ditontonnya. Kenapa saat dia sedang menganggur begini televisi malah memutuskan untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih membosankan?

_'Carilah istri, Nak! Aku ingin cucu!'_

Ichigo mendengus mengingat saran gila ayahnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak ingin berkeluarga. Setiap berada di keramaian dan melihat pria-pria seusianya menggendong balita dengan istri mereka berjalan riang di sebelahnya, Ichigo merasa sedikit iri. Deep inside, he's just your regular family man.

Tapi mencari seorang wanita untuk mendampinginya sampai mati, yang sepanjang usia harus hidup dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya, tidak pernah berhenti untuk belajar mengerti dirinya… itu semua bukan hal yang mudah.

Ichigo menatap kosong televisi di hadapannya yang sekarang tengah menampilkan seorang pria di awal tigapuluhannya, berambut hitam, dan bermata abu-abu dingin sedang berusaha keluar dari kepungan wartawan. Di bagian bawah tertulis 'Kuchiki Byakuya, CEO Kuchiki Zaibatsu. Hari ketiga, dan sang adik belum ditemukan'.

"Cih, orang kaya. Drama, drama, drama." si dokter bedah syaraf mencibir. Ia lalu berniat mengganti channelnya lagi ketika aroma menggoda yang berasal dari dapur mampir dan menggoda syaraf-syaraf penciumannya. Belum sempat ia berdiri untuk melihat apa yang berhasil dibuat Rukia, si gadis mungil bemata besar yang barusan dikenalnya itu sudah duluan keluar dengan membawa dua piring yang dari mana uap panas menguar.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Bumbu-bumbu dan segala macam saus lengkap di dapurmu tapi aku hanya mendapatkan daging kepiting halus? Memang tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari dapur seorang pria lajang."

Tapi Ichigo tak peduli terhadap sindiran Rukia karena sekarang mata, telinga, dan tentu saja hidungnya ia pusatkan pada piring yang dibawa Rukia.

"Apa nama makanan ini, Rukia?" karena makanan tradisional Jepang tidak ada yang memiliki rupa seperti ini. Ini sih, seperti yang pernah ia lihat di buku resep Yuzu. Resep yang berkali-kali adiknya coba tapi belum sekalipun berhasil dibuatnya dengan sempurna.

"Duduk dulu, Ichigo. Dan dengan 'duduk', maksudku jelas di ruang makan, bukan di depan televisi!" Rukia mendelik ketika dilihatnya Ichigo siap-siap duduk di sofa.

Seperti anak kecil yang diiming-imingi Ibunya es krim sebagai makanan penutup, Ichigo menurut saja dan ini membuat Rukia tertawa geli.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Tidak. Kau cute." Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku tidak cute!" Ichigo ngambek.

"Aku tahu pria tidak suka dibilang cute." Rukia geleng-geleng, geli dengan kelakuan pria di hadapannya. "_Doesn't change the fact that you are, though_." tambahnya dalam hati.

Setelah Ichigo duduk manis di kursinya dan menatap piringnya dengan tak sabar, Rukia berkata. "Aku hanya mencampur daging kepitingmu dengan telur dan kentang yang dihaluskan, lalu aku panggang sebentar."

Ichigo mengambil garpunya yang terletak di sebelah gelas cantik tempat menyimpan sumpit.

"Lalu bumbu apa ini?"

Rukia hanya menunduk dan wajahnya memerah. "Aku melihat wine di perjalananku ke dapur. Aku campurkan saja dengan beberapa bumbu dan saus."

Rukia tahu makanan ini akan mencuatkan kecurigaan Ichigo, tapi Rukia tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia suka sekali memasak. Sejak SMP, ia sudah gemar berkeliling dapur mansion dan memperhatikan para chef menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga Kuchiki. Lama-lama, dengan bantuan dari para chef yang takluk pada puppy eyes Rukia (dan karena Rukia adalah kesayangan semua orang), Rukia mulai belajar memasak.

Hidup sendirian di Perancis semakin 'memperburuk' hobi ini. Ia sangat jarang membeli makanan di luar; ia lebih memilih memasaknya sendiri. Dan hasilnya, sekarang bukan hanya masakan Jepang, Rukia juga lumayan menguasai masakan Eropa.

Rukia telah sering mendemonstrasikan hasil karyanya ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA di Seireitei Private School. Setiap Kira, Renji, Momo, dan Hisagi-senpai bersendawa setelah menghabiskan makanan yang dimasaknya, Rukia merasa senang dan puas.

"Kau bisa memasak menggunakan wine?" seru Ichigo tidak percaya.

"A-aku begini-begini juga sering membaca, tahu! Termasuk halaman-halaman resep di surat kabar!"

"Rukia, kau tahu? Adikku sangat suka memasak dan masakannya kurasa selevel dengan masakan para koki restoran. Tapi coba tebak. Ia bahkan belum berhasil membuat makanan ini dengan sempurna!"

Rukia memucat. "S-sebenarnya apa sih yang ingin kau katakan padaku?", tanyanya ketakutan.

"Kau keren sekali! Aku menerimamu sebgai house keeperku!"

Rukia hanya melongo melihat reaksi Ichigo yang di luar dugaan.

* * *

><p>"Akh!"<p>

Rukia mengelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan karena membentur kaki ranjang. Alarmnya sudah berbunyi (dan dengan suara buruk pula), mengagetkannya, dan dengan begitu berhasil memaksanya bangun. Benda sial itu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

"Waktunya bekerja" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Oleh Ichigo, Rukia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang katanya adalah kamar tempat kedua adiknya biasa tidur jika mereka berdua sedang berkunjung. Mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan barang-barang di kamar ini yang lumayan lengkap. Ada drawer, meja rias, rak buku...

Setelah mematikan alarm dengan bunyi menyebalkan itu, Rukia merapikan tempat tidurnya. Stretching sedikit, ia lalu mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"Selamat Pagi, dokter!"<p>

Ichigo tidak menjawab, melainkan menggaruk-garuk punggungnya dengan asal. Masih jam tujuh, tapi gadis di depannya sudah tampak rapi dan wangi.

"Kau mau makan dulu?" tanya Rukia.

"Boleh."

Ichigo duduk dan mulai memperhatikan apa-apa yang terhampar di meja makannya. Ada nasi, tamagoyaki, sup miso, dan semangkuk kecil acar. Lalu keningnya sedikit berkerut.

"Untuk sarapan, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan makanan seperti yang tadi malam aku buatkan untukmu, Ichigo. Nanti perutmu terkejut yang omong-omong tak perlu aku jelaskan, sebetulnya, mengingat fakta bahwa kau kan dokter. Kau pasti mengerti." Rukia menjawab pertanyaan diam Ichigo sambil tetap mencuci perabotan bekas memasak dengan cekatan. Ia masih menggunakan celemek dan penutup kepala.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau saja dulu. Aku masih harus membereskan ini."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Kedatangan Rukia, walaupun Ichigo sampai mati tak akan mau mengakui, adalah berkah. Ichigo bisa sih, memasak, tapi masakannya kurang bervariasi. Jadi nyaris setiap pagi sarapan yang masuk ke perutnya adalah makanan yang itu-itu saja.

"Hei, Ichigo. Kalau nanti aku mengantarkan makan siangmu ke rumah sakit, kau mau tidak?" tiba-tiba Rukia bertanya, mengagetkan Ichigo yang sedang menikmati makanannya sambil bernostalgia tentang hari-harinya saat ia masih tinggal di kediaman Kurosaki. Sarapan ini mengingatkannya pada Yuzu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Rukia." tolaknya.

"Tidak akan repot. Dengar, Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku atau kenapa kau mengizinkanku bekerja padamu. Tapi aku berhutang budi atas semua ini. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan, kau memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, kau menyediakannya untukku. Jadi apa yang kuberikan padamu, aku akan usahakan setara dengan apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku." Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Berhutang bukanlah sesuatu yang seorang Kuchiki bisa dan biasa lakukan. Tapi sekalinya terjadi, mereka akan berusaha keras untuk membayarnya.

Ichigo yang mendengarkan khotbah Rukia hanya bisa terpaku. Ia ingin berkomentar, mengeluarkan kalimat seperti 'kau cerewet' atau 'tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan' tapi tidak bisa. Otaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang gadis ini. Ichigo tidak bodoh. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan antara Ichinose Rukia dengan perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya.

Ichigo tidak tahu siapa sebetulnya gadis ini tapi yang jelas, dia berbeda dan perbedaan ini mengganggunya. Menggelitik pikirannya.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menjawab, "terserah kau saja, lah."

* * *

><p>"Oke. Karpet-karpet sudah ku-vacuum, semua piring dan gelas sudah kucuci, kamar Ichigo sudah kubereskan, ruangan-ruangan lain sudah kurapikan, gas, listrik, dan air sudah kumatikan." Rukia kembali mengecek daftar pekerjaannya untuk yang kedua kali. "Yosh! Sekarang aku bisa berangkat ke rumah sakit!"<p>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Di pelukannya terdapat sebuah pot kecil berisi tanaman Sansiviera yang konon cocok sekali diletakkan di dalam ruangan karena bisa berfungsi sebagai pembersih udara. Semakin dekat ia dengan tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, semakin kunci di saku mantelnya terasa berat.<p>

Jauh di lubuk hati, sebetulnya ada setitik perasaan tidak yakin. Masih bisakah semua ini ia pertahankan? Masih bisakah diusahakan? Bisakah Kurosaki-kun mencintainya kembali?

Koreksi: bisakah pada akhirnya Kurosaki-kun mencintainya dengan tulus?

'_Mencintaiku dengan cara dan takaran yang sama seperti aku mencintainya'._

Yang dilakukannya ini… bagaimana orang lain menyebutnya? Keteguhankah? Bukti betapa ia keras kepala? Atau jangan-jangan tanda nyata kebodohannya? Her absolute ignorance? Adakah orang yang justru iba padanya karena ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan?

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menggeleng keras-keras.

"Ini bukan waktunya meragukan diri sendiri. Aku akan memperjuangkan kita berdua, Kurosaki-kun. Karena aku mencintaimu!"

* * *

><p>Rukia baru saja selesai mengikat keempat ujung kain yang membungkus dua buah bento di dalamnya dan hendak bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen Kurosaki Ichigo ketika ia mendengar pintu dibuka.<p>

_'Apa aku lupa untuk menutupnya ya, tadi?'_, pikirnya.

Tapi tidak mungkin. Rukia tidak pernah seceroboh itu. Lalu siapa kira-kira yang masuk? Ichigokah? Tapi ia tidak mungkin kembali sebelum jam enam. Dan lagipula, bukankah ia sudah setuju akan menunggu makan siangnya diantar?

Rukia menarik nafasnya tajam. Pencuri!

_'Hah! Jangan kira ia punya kesempatan untuk merampok rumah ini. Aku tidak berlatih aikido dan kendo di bawah pengawasan Nii-sama selama bertahun-tahun untuk mengisi waktu luang!'_

Dengan perlahan, diletakkannya tumpukan kotak makan yang dibungkus kain bergambar Chappy The Bunny di atas meja kopi. Rukia lalu mengendap-endap berjalan menuju ruang tamu, kedua tangannya sudah membentuk kuda-kuda. Si perampok nanti tinggal mati saja.

"Hiyaaaaaaa!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Rukia setengah mati terkejut ketika dilihatnya di 'perampok' malah menutup wajahnya sambil berteriak ketakutan. Ia yang tak siap dengan pemandangan yang tak diduganya itu akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi pantat yang paling duluan menyapa lantai kayu.

Rukia mendesis. Setelah puas mengusap-usap bagian belakangnya yang sekarang malah mati rasa, ia berdiri. Dipasangnya wajah garang plus kesal pada wanita yang sekarang balik menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau…" gadis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan panjang itu memulai, "… siapa?"

Rukia tidak membalas. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Melihat bagaimana Rukia bereaksi terhadap pertanyaannya, gadis itu tampaknya menjadi gugup.

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dipandanginya si gadis cantik itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. _'Sepertinya aku pernah lihat orang ini sekilas. Kapan, ya?'_

Rukia berdehem pendek. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau siapa?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Akhirnyoaaaaa... update. Makasih banyak buat yang sudah repot-repot review. Responnya aku kirim lewat PM, ya. Buat yang reviewnya ga pake login, nanti ada sesinya sendiri di bawah :) Oiya. Sekadar ngomong aja, sik, bahwa **1)** There will never be Hisana in any, I repeat, in ANY of my stories. English or Bahasa. I dislike her. Bordering on despise her. To me, a sister should never leave her younger siblings at any cost or for any reason. I myself is an older sister. **2)** Saya ga terlalu suka dan oleh karenanya ga bakalan menyertakan kata-kata semacam 'midget', 'strawberry', 'jeruk', 'pendek', 'cebol', dll. karena di manganya sendiri, ga pernah ada adegan Ichigo dan Rukia saling ejek menggunakan kata-kata di atas. Saya sadar sih, saya sering butchering karakter mereka. Makanya, it's the least I can do to maintain the original IchiRuki, hehehe... Dan ser-seran antara mereka berdua ga mungkin saya tampilin di chapter ini. You can't rush love. Jadi mungkin fic ini akan sedikit slow-paced. Ga apa-apa, ya? Saya pengennya yang natural aja. Semoga readers sabar :)

Mohon kritikannya, ya. Chapter ini kok rasanya kurang gimana, gitu. Selain itu, yang lebih memalukan lagi, ternyata saya payah banget nulis pake bahasa ibu T_T Maafkan aku, Pak Karno, Pak Hatta, dan founding fathers lainnya...

**shia naru**: ini, sudah dilanjutkan :D

**em-ef**: 'tapi saya yakin kamu bisa kembangin cerita ini lebih bagus lagi' - kyaaaa! makasih buat suntikan semangatnya!

**percabeth**: update ini buat kamu juga, manis :)

**Chadeschan**: Ohoho... Itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter setelah ini. Be patient, my young Grasshopper...

**shinsi**: Kenapa Rukia kabur dari rumah? Tenang, itu bakal dijelaskeun... di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach. But if I may, can I keep Kira Izuru?

**Previously On A Housekeeping Heiress:**

_"Kau…" gadis dengan rambut coklat kemerahan panjang itu memulai, "… siapa?"_

_Rukia tidak membalas. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya._

_Melihat bagaimana Rukia bereaksi terhadap pertanyaannya, gadis itu tampaknya menjadi gugup._

_Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dipandanginya si gadis cantik iu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. 'Sepertinya aku pernah lihat orang ini sekilas. Kapan, ya?'_

_Rukia berdehem pendek. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau siapa?"_

Ditanya begitu, bukannya menjawab si gadis berambut panjang itu malah berkedip-kedip memandang Rukia. Dengan sabar Rukia menunggu sampai si gadis menjawab pertanyaannya. Sambil menunggu, pandangan Rukia mau tak mau mengarah ke dadanya yang berukuran abnormal. Tunggu. Dada ini… dada ini…

Ya ampun, dia kan yang ada di foto Ichigo! Dada seperti ini sih akan mudah dikenali di mana saja.

Oke. Lupakan soal dada. Kenapa wanita ini masih bengong? Apakah dia berharap Rukia akan memberitahukan namanya duluan? Kalau benar itu niatnya, yah, semoga dia tidak serius. Rukia memberi tahukan namanya lebih dulu? Yang benar saja. Bukan dia kan, yang masuk apartemen orang sembarangan?

Rukia berdecak pelan. Matanya menatap mata coklat Si Dada Besar lurus-lurus.

"Uhm, a-aku… Maksudku, n-namaku Inoue Orihime."

Lihat? Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang bisa lepas dari intimidasi seorang Kuchiki –terlepas dari fakta bahwa Kuchiki yang bersangkutan sedang menyamar menjadi asisten rumah tangga.

"Ichinose Rukia."

"Ah. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ichinose-san." Inoue membungkukkan badannya.

Rukia balas membungkuk. "Aku juga. Maaf, Inoue-san, tapi jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, katakan saja sekarang. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Inoue menggoyang-goyangkan satu tangannya sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau pergi saja, Ichinose-san. "

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Maksudnya dia akan tetap di sini sementara Rukia keluar?

"Sekali lagi maaf, Inoue-san. Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Ichigo. Yang aku tahu, aku bertanggung jawab atas apartemen ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini pada seseorang yang belum aku kenal. Mungkin sebelumnya Ichigo tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi itu dulu, sebelum ada aku. Dan sebelum Ichigo memberi tahuku yang sebaliknya, aku tidak akan menarik peraturan ini. Maaf, Inoue-san."

**Kuchiki Ethics #32: Totalitas pekerjaan dan bertanggung jawablah.**

Mendengar itu, Inoue tampak kaget dan… sedih? Kenapa pula dia harus sedih?

"Begini saja. Kau mau ikut denganku, tidak? Sebenarnya aku tadi sudah hampir berangkat ke Rumah Sakit." Rukia menawarkan. Jujur saja, sebetulnya ia jadi agak cemas melihat emosi yang tergambar jelas di wajah Inoue-san. Kalau dia diam saja, bisa-bisa Inoue-san menangis.

"K-ke Rumah Sakit? Ada apa?"

'_Hoh? Kenapa dia tampak kaget?' _Rukia mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hanya mengantar makan siang Ichigo. Bukan hal besar."

"M-makan siang?"

Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan wanita ini? Kenapa setiap Rukia menjawab pertanyaannya, dia tampak seperti orang yang kena serangan jantung begini? Kalau begitu sih, tidak usah bertanya saja sekalian. Iya, kan?

"Ya. Bagaimana? Mau ikut?"

* * *

><p>Inoue merasa harinya tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi. Datang dengan harapan tinggi bisa memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kurosaki-kun, pada akhirnya dia malah kembali dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan yang sama.<p>

Apakah upayanya akan berhasil?

Bagaimana tidak? Inoue mengharapkan apartemen Kurosaki-kun akan kosong karena ini masih jam kerjanya. Lalu ia akan merapikan dan menambahkan Sansiviera sehingga nanti Kurosaki-kun pulang dan terkejut melihat tempat tinggalnya lebih rapi, bersih, dan lebih 'hijau'. Itulah yang Inoue bayangkan.

Bukan ini. Ini… apapun, siapapun wanita yang sekarang tengah bersedekap dan memandangnya lekat-lekat ini.

Dan dia memanggil Kurosaki-kun 'Ichigo'? Inoue yang mengenalnya sejak dulu dan pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria yang sedang 'dipermasalahkan' ini saja masih belum mampu menemukan kepercayaan dirinya untuk memanggil pria itu demikian.

Hah! Siapa sih, yang coba dia bohongi? Tidak usah muluk-muluk, bahkan Inoue juga tidak tahu apa Kurosaki-kun akan menyetujui ia memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Dan makan siang? Kurosaki-kun selalu menolak setiap ia menawarkan untuk membuat dan mengantar makanannya.

"Aku minta maaf kalau tadi sempat membuatmu tidak nyaman, Inoue-san." Tiba-tiba wanita itu berbicara padanya. Suaranya yang dalam terdngar jernih di antara kebisingan subway. Ia masih mendekap bento itu erat-erat.

Inoue tertawa kikuk. "Ah-hahaha! Tidak juga. Tidak usah kau pikirkan, Ichinose-san."

Ichinose-san menggeleng lembut sambil tersenyum paham. "Tidak perlu menjaga perasaanku. Aku tahu kau pasti bertanya-tanya. Aku ini hanya housekeepernya Ichigo kok, bukan siapa-siapa. Jadi tidak perlu memasang tampang sedih begitu."

Mendengar itu, wajah Inoue memerah. Memangnya kentara sekali, ya?

* * *

><p>Ichigo merengut tak setuju. Dipandanginya ponsel hitamnya yang kini tengah tergeletak pasrah di atas meja dengan tatapan seolah-olah ponsel itu barusan mengatakan hal yang tak sopan. Ucapan Soma Yoshino, salah satu dokter di Rumah Sakit, terngiang seakan ponsel itu masih menempel di telinga si dokter.<p>

'_Kau ditarik ke tim dr. Aizen.'_

Bagaimana Ichigo harus merespon _itu_?

'Tidak mau! Aku tidak suka dekat-dekat dia!'? Itukah yang semestinya dikatakannya? Benar. Bilang saja begitu, Ichigo. Nanti staf dokter beserta jajajaran suster akan menganggap mereka melakukan kesalahan karena telah merekrut seseorang yang punya mental usia tujuh tahun.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Ichigo terbuka, menampilkan sosok sahabat baik-garis miring-musuh abadinya, Ishida Uryu.

"Kenapa dia tidak merekrut orang lain? Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja dengan dr. Unohana menjadi mentorku dan berencana akan tetap seperti itu." bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah langsung menumpahkan kekesalannya. Ishida hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Justru karena kau anak buah terbaik yang dimiliki dr. Unohana, mereka memilihmu." jelasnya dengan tatapan menghina.

"Mereka bisa mengambil Isane-san." Ichigo masih berkeras.

Sekali lagi Ishida melemparkan ekspresi kumohon-Kurosaki-menjadi-lebih-pintarlah-sedikit. "Mulai besok dia dimutasi ke Tokyo. Ke Seireitei Presbyterian. Kau ini kemana saja? Kabar ini sudah meluas sejak seminggu belakangan."

Ichigo menghempaskan pantatnya ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Ia lalu bersedekap dan tanpa sadar memelototi tumpukan riwayat kesehatan pasien-pasien barunya yang belum dicek.

Ishida berdecak kesal. Pantas saja ia belum punya istri. Seorang wanita akan mencari seorang pria, bukan anak laki-laki.

"Ya sudah terima saja. Dokter lain pasti akan senang kalau jadi kau."

Ichigo mendelik kesal. "Apa _kau_ akan senang?"

Ishida mengangkat satu bahunya dengan gaya tak acuh. "Tidak. Kau kan tahu aku tak terlalu nyaman berada dekat dengannya."

"Dan kau tahu aku juga, bodoh!" Ichigo jadi lebih kesal. Kadang-kadang Ichigo kagum dengan kemampuan spesial kardiolog berkacamata itu. Dia pintar sekali membuatnya naik darah.

Lalu sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatian kedua dokter.

"Masuk saja." seru Ichigo kesal.

"Wow, kau kenapa? Pasien sedang banyak, ya?"

Mendengar suara dalam namun lembut itu, Ichigo menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Benar saja, di sana Rukia sedang berdiri sambil memeluk bungkusan. Di wajah porselennya terukir sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Rukia!"

"Jangan pura-pura kaget begitu. Atau jangan-jangan kau kesal karena lapar, ya?" godanya. Ichigo tidak menjawab melainkan semakin mengerutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Diam!" Ichigo menggerutu pelan.

"Ah! Ishida-san!" Rukia membungkuk, wajahnya berseri. "Apa kabar? Kebetulan sekali."

Ishida mengangguk sopan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ichinose-san? Kuharap Kurosaki memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan jenaka. Senyuman jahil tersungging di bibirnya. "Maksudmu _aku_ memperlakukan Ichigo dengan baik."

Ishida tertawa pendek. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Mendengar itu, Rukia menjadi agak panik. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana?"

Ishida memandang Rukia keheranan. "Kantin. Makan siang."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Ishida-san. Aku juga membawakan makan siang untukmu."

"Apa?" seru Ichigo dan Ishida-san berbarengan. Bedanya, Ishida-san dengan tampang terkejut tapi senang sedangkan Ichigo terkejut dan kesal.

"Untuk apa kau membawakannya makanan juga, Rukia?"

Rukia mendengus. "Kau ini tidak sopan sekali, sih. Ishida-san, mohon jangan merasa telah merepotkanku. Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan yang agak terlambat." kata Rukia merujuk pertemuan pertama mereka di taman.

"Apa makanan kami sama?" Ichigo bertanya aneh.

"Tidak juga. Aku menambahkan beberapa lagi untuk Ishida-san."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Jangan berteriak-teriak, dong. Ini kan rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak berteriak-teriak!"

"Lalu apa itu barusan? Kenapa sih kau ini bodoh sekali?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Yang mana? Yang bagian kau bodoh?"

"Oi—"

"Cukup!" Ishida berseru kesal. Wajahnya tampak lelah. Bagaimana mungkin baru sehari kenal, kedua orang ini sudah adu otot leher? "Terima kasih, Ichinose-san. Bagaimana kalau kita makan sekarang? Disini saja tidak apa-apa kan, Kurosaki?"

Urat-urat di pelipis Ichigo muncul. "Ini ruanganku. Kenapa kau bersikap-sikap seolah ini milikmu?"

Tapi protes Ichigo hanya memantul di telinga tuli Ishida dan Rukia yang sekarang tengah menata bento untuk kedua dokter aneh itu. Tiba-tiba, Rukia menghentikan gerakannya seolah baru teringat akan sesuatu.

'_Apa lagi sekarang'_, batin Ichigo jengkel.

"Oh! Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Kenapa aku lupa, sih? Dan kenapa dia tak langsung masuk saja?" sambil mengomel, Rukia berjalan kembalik ke arah pintu masuk. Di sana, ia tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, Rukia masuk dengan diikuti seseorang di belakangnya.

Ishida terkejut, terlebih lagi Ichigo.

"Inoue? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu begitu luasnya. Satu jendela besar menyuguhkan pemandangan Tokyo menghadap ke arah timur. Selain meja dan kursi kerja, tak ada lagi barang di sana. Semua dindingnya bewarna putih bersih. Satu-satunya yang tidak putih hanya meja dan kursinya.<p>

Di atas meja, kertas, laptop, dan alat tulis tertata rapi sempurna. Nyaris menyiratkan kesan bahwa orang yang berada di balik meja sebenarnya tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa. Tiga bingkai foto diletakkan berjajar. Di salah satu foto terdapat gambar lima orang mengenakan yukata yang sangat indah. Empat di antara lima orang itu berambut hitam. Di foto satunya lagi kau bisa melihat tiga orang –satu berambut putih, satu gadis kecil tertawa lebar menampakkan gigi susunya yang tanggal, dan satu lagi seorang pria remaja dengan wajah berusaha tampak bosan tapi kau bisa mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa ia senang sekali- dengan latar belakang Menara Eiffel.

Dan foto terakhir, yang sekarang sedang dipandangi orang yang duduk di balik meja itu, menampilkan wajah seorang pria di pertengahan dua puluhannya dan seorang gadis remaja yang tersenyum cantik ke arah kamera. Kedua tangannya memeluk lengan si pria berusia duapuluhan. Wajah pria yang lengannya dipeluk itu tampak teduh meskipun ia tidak tersenyum lebar.

Lalu terdengar suara intu diketuk.

"Masuk."

Orang yang dipanggil menurut. Setelah sampai di hadapan orang di balik meja, pria itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Pria di balik meja tak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya menarik laci dan mengeluarkan amplop besar dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya pada pria yang baru datang itu.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Apa yang pernah, sedang, dan akan dilakukannya."

"Tapi ini sudah tiga hari. Tidakkah sebaiknya kita mencari Nona Besar dulu? Mencari tahu ada apa dengannya?"

Mata abu-abu dingin itu, jika masih mungkin, menjadi lebih dingin beberapa derajat. "Apakah ini caramu mengatakan padaku bahwa Rukialah yang bermasalah?"

Auranya, suaranya, apa-apa yang bisa dilakukannya, semua itu hanya memperburuk efek yang dirasakan pria yang barusan datang. "M-maaf, Byakuya-sama. Saya-saya tidak bermaksud demikian." Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Wajahnya memucat.

Yang dipanggil Byakuya-sama hanya menatapnya dingin. "Sebaiknya memang tidak."

Byakuya memutar kursinya, melempar pandangnya ke arah luar jendela. Tokyo siang ini mendung.

"Aku tidak peduli dia seorang Shiba. Kalau demi Rukia aku harus memotong kedua tangan dan kakinya, maka itulah yang persisnya akan kulakukan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 3 ini pendek, ya? Hehehe... Maaf. Maksud dari chapter ini emang 'penghubung' untuk chapter2 selanjutnya. Soalnya, you see, soal Ichigo jadi tim Aizen? Itu bukan sekedar obrolan. Hal ini akan jadi salah satu faktor penting di chapter2 akhir. Dan ya, Nii-sama akhirnya muntjul! KYAAA! Kakkoii! Seperti biasa, emotionless, ga banyak omong. Saya pengennya kayak di manganya. Ga banyak comel tapi orang bisa ngeliat bahwa dia sayang sekali sama Rukia. Apakah saya sukses melakukannya? Dan tentu saja. Kalimatnya Byakuya adalah homage buat quotenya yang terkenal di jagad permanga dan peranime-an: "There's nothing I won't kill for my Pride." Yes. Pride, as in Rukia. Isn't he sweet? *swoons***

**Update yang menurut saya tergolong kilat. Hehehe... Makasih ya. Kalian para reviewer manis sekaliiii. Chapter ini buat kalian :) Dan maaf kalo ada salah2 ketik. Ga sempet proof-reading, lagi buru-buru banget. Dan kalo ada yang reviewnya kelupaan dibales, maaf ya.**

**corvusraven: **Nih sudah update :)

**shia naru: **kalau maksudnya momen doki-doki, ya pastinya bukan sekarang :)

**shinshi: **iya, dong. Rukiruki. Yep! Inoue mantannya Ichigo. Dan apa itu 49 Days?

**Chadeschan: **taraaa! ternyata emang Inoue. Dan yay! Nemu sesama pendukung Ikkaku-Mizuho! *peyuk*

**tifva: **Hoh? Kamu suka? Makasih. Melegakan sekali banyak yang mendukung niat saya untuk take things slow :)

**gilbird: **makasih dan ini updatenya :)

**ChappyBerry Lover:** sudah diupdate!

Ngomong2, ini ga ada yang nanya ya kenapa Rukia pake nama Ichinose? Hahahaha! Dan ya ampunnn, saya kangen sekali sama para shinigami! kenapa dikit banget nongolnya di Bleach? Dan saya sukasukasukasukasuka Kira Izuru! I wanna have your babies, Kira-kun!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to Lenachii, whose rants-slash-reviews have always managed to make me chuckle and to Jee-zee Eunry whose excitement is endearing.**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, Orihime would have waked up already to face da truth.

* * *

><p>Selama 24 tahun kehidupannya, keadaan di mana Rukia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melarikan diri adalah ketika Kakek Ginrei mengajaknya dan Nii-sama ke pertemuan khusus para bangsawan. Itupun masih lumayan karena di sana Kyoraku oji-sama dan Ukitake oji-sama akan selalu ada untuk menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu padanya dan kakaknya, atau mengajak Rukia ke tempat di mana mereka 'tidak usah bercakap-cakap dengan paman-paman dan bibi-bibi ini dan makan permen sebanyak-banyaknya'. Selain itu, kadang-kadang Kira-kun juga datang dan mereka akan duduk bersisian di tepi kolam ikan selama berjam-jam sampai tertidur.<p>

Pertemuan klan bangsawan kuno Jepang memegang peringkat pertama Situasi Di Mana Aku Harus Melarikan Diri sampai setengah jam yang lalu.

Sekarang, pemuncak daftar itu adalah ini.

Ini; ruang kerja Ichigo yang diisi oleh si empunya ruang, Ishida-san, dirinya, dan Inoue-san.

Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan atau dikatakannya dan Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah mati gaya. Tidak sebelum ini. Atmosfer di ruangan ini terasa aneh. Sedari tadi Rukia memaksa dirinya untuk bersikap wajar dan tidak menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dengan kikuk.

Tadi, begitu Inoue-san masuk, Ichigo terlihat sangat terkejut. Inoue-san, sebaliknya, tampak sangat senang dan lega walaupun tampak jelas sekali bahwa ia gugup. Dan untuk melengkapi keanehan yang tak Rukia pahami ini, air muka Ishida-san tidak membuat situasi membaik.

Inoue-san menyapa Ichigo (dan Ishida-san) dengan senyum cerah. Setelah itu dia banyak berbicara dan bertanya; sebuah upaya mempertahankan pembicaraan dengan Ichigo yang tidak luput dari observasi Rukia. Setidaknya Inoue-san berhasil. Ichigo selalu menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan Inoue-san dengan senyum dan kadang-kadang tawa pendek namun tetap terdengar tulus. Matanya memandang Inoue-san dengan lembut.

Kelembutan yang, tetap saja, berbeda dengan jenis yang dipancarkan oleh mata Inoue-san.

"Ishida-san!"seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Suaranya melengking tak wajar.

Ketiga orang di dalam ruangan langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Apa lagi, Rukia?"

Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan kejam. "Seingatku aku memanggil Ishida-san, bukan kau."

Ishida berdehem, bertekad menghentikan mereka sebelum hal yang lebih destruktif terbentuk. "Ada apa, Ichinose-san?"

"Aku haus."

Ichigo melempar tatapan datar pada Rukia. "Kau haus." Dia mengulang. "Makananmu bahkan belum habis setengahnya dan sekarang kau _haus_?"

"Ya. Dan kalau tidak merepotkan, Ishida-san, maukah kau mengantarku ke vending machine terdekat?" tanpa memedulikan Ichigo yang bertanya-tanya dan beberapa detik kemudian memicingkan matanya curiga, Rukia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke Ishida-san.

"Tentu saja. Makanku kebetulan sudah hampir selesai."

Rukia merasa sangat bersyukur Ishida-san mengerti maksudnya. Untunglah ketumpulan Ichigo tidak menular.

Lalu mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

* * *

><p>"Kau pintar sekali membuatku terkejut, Ichinose-san."<p>

Rukia yang sebelumnya merasa tidak perlu membuka percakapan langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Ishida keheranan.

"Apakah aku sebaiknya menganggap perkataanmu barusan sebagai pujian?"

"Kalau kau suka." Ishida mengedikkan bahunya.

Rukia tersenyum manis lalu terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, Rukia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku agak merasa bersalah pada Inoue-san. Aku memaksanya membatalkan kejutan—apapun bentuknya kejutan itu—untuk Ichigo. Aku tahu dia tidak ingin mengikutiku kemari, tapi aku membuatnya tidak punya pilihan."

"Tapi kurasa kau juga harus tahu bahwa Ichigo mungkin tidak akan terlalu menghargai sikapmu ini."

Rukia mengerutkan kening.

Ketiadaan suara dari sosok wanita mungil di sebelahnya itu diartikan Ishida sebagai ketidak pahaman.

"Dalam kasus ini… Kau tidak mungkin membantu salah satu pihak tanpa membuat kesal pihak yang lain."

"Akan benarkah jika aku menyimpulkan bahwa mereka pernah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman? Dan bahwa hubungan itu berakhir tidak dengan cara yang disetujui keduanya?"

Ishida mendorong kacamatanya menyusuri tulang hidungnya dengan anggun. "Aku tidak punya wewenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu, bukan begitu Ichinose-san?"

* * *

><p>"Aku mengganggumu ya, Kurosaki-kun?"<p>

Ichigo mengerti betul bahwa memandangi bentonya yang sudah lama kosong untuk menghindari pembicaraan serius dengan wanita di depannya ini adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan; belum lagi ia akan terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kau… tidak terlihat bersemangat."

Ichigo menghela nafas. _Tidak nyaman, bukan tidak bersemangat._

"Ada beberapa pasien baru dan keluhan mereka bukan keluhan sederhana."

Yang dibuktikan oleh menumpuknya map-map berisi riwayat kesehatan pasien yang masih tampak sama dan tidak bergeser sesenti pun sejak pagi tadi.

Ichigo tidak ingin membohongi Inoue; tiga tahun sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia tak juga mengerti bagaimana caranya menghadapi Inoue tanpa harus menghilangkan keriangan dan senyum-senyum cerahnya.

Ichigo tahu maksudnya datang kemari. Tidak, tidak; mungkin Rukia yang membuatnya datang, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa rencana awal mantan kekasihnya ini tak jauh-jauh hubungannya dengan dia.

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu, Inoue?"

Inoue tersentak kecil. "Ichi-Ichinose-san yang mengajakku."

"Apa maksud kedatangnmu ke apartemenku?"Ichigo menganggukkan kepalanya ke Sansiviera yang diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang diutarakan Ichigo dengan lebih jelas, Inoue menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, Ichigo mengenali determinasi dan semangat berkilat-kilat di matanya. Ia lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk sesuatu yang ia tahu akan dikatakan oleh temannya sejak SMP ini.

"Aku membawakan tanaman khusus dalam ruangan untuk apartemenmu, Kurosaki-kun."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Aku berpendapat bahwa udara yang lebih bersih sangat baik untukmu. Kalau kau pulang dalam keadaan lelah, maka tanaman ini akan membuatmu segar kembali."

Ichigo tak menyadari senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya sendiri. "Kalau soal itu, Rukia yang akan menyelesaikannya untukku. Tehnya manjur."

* * *

><p>Mendengar nama itu, Inoue refleks menggigit bibirnya. Inoue paham betul bahwa ia tak perlu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu. Dia toh, cuma house keeper Kurosaki-kun. Yang membuat hatinya nyeri adalah kesadaran bahwa ia ingin diperlakukan sama. Mereka berteman sejak SMP dan berpacaran selama tiga tahun. Tidakkah ia berhak dipanggil 'Orihime' oleh Kurosaki-kun?<p>

"Inoue?"

Itu dia. Inoue. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Inoue, sekarangpun masih Inoue.

"Aku ingin kita diberikan kesempatan untuk memulai lagi."

Nah. Itu. Sudah dikatakannya. Inoue tak bisa berpura-pura lagi; ia bahkan tak bisa bersikap malu-malu lagi. Pria di hadapannya ini harus tahu keinginannya, harapannya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Kurosaki-kun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Dengan berani Inoue menatap matanya, mata yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti alasanku mengakhirinya."

"Dan kurasa kau sudah mengerti bahwa aku bukan wanita yang mudah menyerah."

Kurosaki-kun mulai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Inoue mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia tahu Kurosaki-kun sangat berhati-hati mengatur ekspresinya. Ia tahu Kurosaki-kun menahan diri untuk tidak menampilkan wajah kesal.

"Inoue, maafkan aku. Tapi ini sama sekali bukan seperti ujian yang bisa terjadi berkali-kali dan setiap gagal, kau akan berusaha lebih keras sehingga di kesempatan selanjutnya hal yang sama tidak terjadi lagi. Kau harus tahu Inoue, bahwa aku menyayangimu—"

"Tidak seperti aku menyayangi_mu_." Inoue memotong. Hatinya terasa semakin sakit.

Ichigo memandanginya sedih. "Ya, tidak seperti kau menyayangiku. Dan bukankah kita sudah sepakat itulah yang menyebabkan berakhirnya hubungan kita? Aku sudah mencoba, Inoue. Tiga tahun. Aku yakin pasti ada yang salah denganku karena tidak juga berhasil mencintaimu—jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Sekarang air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Inoue. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai genangan itu berubah menjadi aliran sungai.

Inoue membuka mulutnya, dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Sejak dulu banyak yang mengatakan kita berdua sangat cocok. Rambut kita sama-sama oranye, kita sama-sama di_bully_ karena hal itu. Kata mereka, aku akan mengimbangi sifat pendiam dan pemikirmu dengan karakterku yang berbeda 180 derajat. Kupikir mereka benar, Kurosaki-kun. Kita juga saling mengenal sejak lama sekali. Bayangkan ketika nanti kita menikah dan memiliki anak berambut oranye. Pasti akan lucu sekali." Air mata Inoue mulai mengalir dan suaranya meninggi seiring banyaknya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya namun ia tak berencana berhenti. " Lalu—lalu kita akan membeli humanoid untuk membantu kita mengurus rumah. Dia akan bisa mengeluarkan laser dari matanya dan berenang dengan empat gaya. Setiap hari kau—kau akan makan makanan yang kubuat dan kau akan berkata 'ini enak sekali, Orihime.' Kita akan—"

"Inoue, kumohon—"

"Jangan bicara!" Inoue menjerit kecil, kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinganya. Ia kini sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kepala, menolak mendengar apapun yang akan dikatakan lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak mau dengar. Tidak mau…"

* * *

><p>Kenapa jadi begini, sih?<p>

Saat Rukia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal dungu dengan meminta Ishida menemaninya mencari minum, tidak terbayangkan oleh Ichigo bahwa ia akan menghadapi hal seperti ini. Membicarakan tentang hubungan yang sudah selesai saja dianggapnya sebagai hal yang tidak perlu, apalagi ini? Dia tak diberitahu bahwa akan ada air mata terlibat, Demi Tuhan!

"Lakukan." Akhirnya Ichigo berkata.

Inoue menyentakkan kepalanya dengan keras; begitu kerasnya sehingga Ichigo terkesan lehernya masih baik-baik saja.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Semua yang menurutmu perlu. Lakukan saja, Inoue."

Wajah Inoue mulai berseri-seri.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu."

"Aku mengerti, Kurosaki-kun—"

_Tidak, kau tidak mengerti._

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku."

_Apa yang barusan ia perbuat?_

* * *

><p>Mata hijau laut itu masih memandangi sampul majalah yang sejak setengah jam lalu ia genggam. Sejak itu pula tak satupun kata ia lontarkan. Semakin lama dilihat, wajah cantik itu rasanya semakin memojokkan dan menghukumnya.<p>

**Kemanakah Kuchiki Rukia?**

"Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini. Kau bodoh sekali, Kuchiki…"

Ia malu. Ia malu, sekali. Dia telah membuat kesalahan yang tak bisa dibilang ringan dan meletakkan bebannya di pundak kurus gadis yang semestinya dia lindungi.

"Shiba-sama, meetingnya akan dimulai."

Dengan nafas berat, pria itu melempar majalah yang dipegangnya ke seberang ruangan.

* * *

><p>"Kau ingin apa untuk makan malam?"<p>

Rukia tak mengharapkan suasana yang membaik sekembalinya ia dari vending machine terdekat (yang lalu disambung dengan tur keliling rumah sakit dengan Ishida-san sebagai guide) tapi ia juga tak memperkirakan adanya perubahan mood yang kontras sekali, seakan ada yang telah memencet saklar yang dengan otomatis menjungkir balikkan perasaan seseorang.

Ichigo tampak lima kali lipat lebih lelah.

Inoue-san terlihat bersinar seolah ia barusan menelan matahari.

Ada apa dengan dunia ini dan penghuninya? Bahkan Renji yang gila itu saja tidak pernah se_volatile_ ini.

"Hm?" Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Dia benar-benar terlihat lelah.

"Makan malam. Kau mau apa untuk makan malam?"

Rukia tak tahu cara lain untuk membayar 'kesalahan'nya pada Ichigo. Ia tak terlalu mengerti ada apa, atau benarkah ia membuat kesalahan, tapi suasana hati Ichigo sepertinya memburuk. Dan untuk itu, dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Bisakah kau membuatkanku kare?" tanyanya pelan sambil memijat kedua pelipisnya.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan pulang disambut kare, kalau begitu."

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan bekas Ichigo, Ishida-san, dan dia sendiri—yang diletakkannya di kantong terpisah, Rukia berpamitan.

… Sampai Inoue-san mencegatnya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku ikut, Ichinose-san?"

Rukia mencoba bertanya pada Ichigo lewat tatapan mata, tapi Ichigo menghindarinya. Untunglah setelah itu Ichigo menjawab langsung untuk Rukia.

"Tidak perlu, Inoue. Kau pulang saja. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini dan terima kasih sudah mau datang."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Inoue-san, Rukia membungkuk dan berjalan cepat-cepat keluar ruangan.

Dia hanya ingin jadi housekeeper. Sesederhana itu. Bukannya berurusan dengan masalah percintaan orang lain begini. Aaaargh!

* * *

><p>Mungkin karena belum jam pulang kerja, kereta yang Rukia naiki relatif sepi. Baguslah. Ia sedang malas membaur dengan banyak orang. Peristiwa tadi siang sudah terlalu banyak menyerap energinya. Memang sih, awalnya kota ini kurang-lebih memberi apa yang dia harapkan. Ketenangan, anonymity… sampai saat ia menyadari bahwa ia memiliki majikan dengan masalah pribadi yang tak cukup hanya melibatkan dua orang tapi sekarang juga mencatut namanya.<p>

'_Aku tidak dibayar untuk ini…'_ keluh Rukia dalam hati.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan pubertas, masalah percintaan tidak pernah serumit masalah Ichigo. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Matsumoto-senpai yang sejak berabad-abad lalu sampai sekarang masih lengket dan romantis dengan Ichimaru-senpai, pasangan dengan wajah rawan-bersemu-merah alias Hinamori dan Kira, Renji yang sering berganti pacar tetapi untungnya mantan-mantannya tak pernah obsesif...

See? Tidak ada yang penuh drama, bukan?

"Lama tidak ketemu ya, Cherry?"

Seketika Rukia ditarik keluar dari lamunannya. Suara itu… Nama panggilan itu… Dengan ketakutan, ditengokkannya kepala mungilnya ke arah sumber suara.

Dan di situlah dia.

Tampan dengan garis wajah yang tegas, mata dalam berwarna biru langit, seringai jahil yang luar biasa menarik, dan tentu saja rambut biru yang tidak dimiliki orang lain selain dia.

"Grimmkitty!"

Mata menyihir itu menyipit. "Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menolak untuk percaya bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya ini nyata. Karena ya ampun, ada urusan apa Grimmjow di Karakura?

"Oi." Grimmjow meletakkan tangan besarnya di atas kepala Rukia dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan sayang. "Aku sungguhan di sini. Tidak perlu repot-repot menyangkal."

Rukia membuka matanya dan tentu saja Grimmjow masih di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, ya. Ngg… naik kereta?" ejeknya.

"Jangan meledekku, Grimmjow."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Seisi Tokyo sedang meributkanmu, bingung karena tak juga melihat batang hidung Si Putri Kecil. Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Apakah Nii-sama mencariku?" bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu? Tapi dari berita yang kudengar, tampaknya dia percaya bahwa kepergianmu ini bukan salahmu. Orang-orang bilang, wajahnya selalu muram. Maksudku, lebih muram ketimbang biasanya. Dan menurut sekretarisnya, dia jadi lebih sering memandangi foto-foto kalian."

Rukia terdiam.

'_Nii-sama… Maafkan aku, ya. Tapi aku sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang, dengan tidak mempertaruhkan nama baik keluarga. Pada akhirnya, Kuchiki tidak akan mendapat tuduhan dan kesan buruk. Nii-sama bisa tenang…'_

"Cherry, jangan sok misterius. Aku tahu soal Kaien Si Bangsat."

Rukia kaget sekali mendengarnya. "Grimmjow, ini bukan salahnya."

Grimmjow balas menatapnya marah. "Apa maksudmu 'ini bukan salahnya'? Tentu saja ini gara-gara dia."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku menyesal dia harus ada dalam posisi ini. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan untukku, hanya inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk memastikan bahwa kebahagiaannya aman. Dan jangan memanggilku Cherry!"

Grimmjow langsung menangkap trik Rukia yang ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia melengos. "Memangnya kenapa? Sekarang kau sudah tidak perawan lagi?"

"Grimmjow!" Muka Rukia seketika memerah. "Dan apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja aku masih—masih… p—per… yah, pokoknya itu."

Grimmjow tergelak. "Ya sudah, kenapa kau protes?"

"Diam! Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

Grimmjow masih tertawa-tawa.

"Grimmkitty."

Mendengar nama panggilan iseng yang sering digunakan Rukia saat mereka masih berpacaran itu, Grimmjow langsung terdiam dan dengan wajah memerah plus kesal, dia menjawab. "Urusan pekerjaan."

Rukia memutar matanya. "Oh ya? Aku baru tahu Kuchiki punya kantor cabang di sini."

"Alasan persisnya mengapa kau memilih kota ini untuk melarikan diri, bukan?" Grimmjow membalas. "Tenang saja, besok pagi aku sudah berada di Tokyo, duduk manis di balik meja kerjaku dan memikirkan cara-cara keji namun rapi untuk membunuh Nnoitra sehingga orang akan berpikir itu kecelakaan."

Rukia tersenyum mendengarnya. Grimmjow masih belum banyak berubah.

Ia dan Grimmjow berpacaran sejak SMP sampai lulus SMA. Enam tahun. Orang-orang tak pernah bosan bertanya mengapa mereka berdua bisa menjadi pasangan karena kalau dipikir-pikir, hal itu sama mustahilnya dengan kepala Ikkaku-senpai tumbuh rambut. Rukia sebetulnya juga tidak terlalu paham. Ia hanya tahu bahwa di balik penampilan premannya, Grimmjow adalah pria dengan determinasi semantap baja dan sisi manis yang tak terduga (walaupun Grimmjow rasanya lebih memilih mati ketimbang mengakui ini). Dan hebatnya lagi, setelah putus pun mereka masih bertahan sebagai teman baik.

Mungkin karena itu, Rukia tanpa sadar membiarkan kata-kata mengalir lancar dari bibirnya; tentang alasan dia pergi, tentang 'pekerjaan'nya, tentang Kurosaki Ichigo… Rukia begitu santai bercerita karena ia tahu; ia _yakin_ Grimmjow akan menyimpan cerita ini untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata menjadi pelayan memang stres."

"Ya. Sekarang kau menemukan alasan untuk tidak memperlakukan Lolly dan Menoly dengan semena-mena." Rukia mengiyakan.

"Cih." Grimmjow mencibir. "Itu karena mereka bodoh. Kalau mereka seperti kau, tentu saja akan kupeluk setiap hari dan kularang melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan."

Rukia memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Beri applaus untuk Cassanova." sindirnya.

"Dan aku tidak percaya kau menggunakan nama si Kurang Ajar itu"

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Ichinose-senpai tidak perlu tahu."

"Apa ini pelampiasannmu karena perasaanmu pada Ichinose Maki tidak terbalas?" Grimmjow terkekeh.

"Diam, bodoh! Itu kan dulu, ketika kita masih SD! Namanya juga cinta monyet…"

Grimmjow mengabaikannya. "Aku iri si Kurosaki-Kurosaki ini bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari."

Mendengar ucapan Grimmjow barusan, tiba-tiba Rukia mendapat ide. "Kenapa tidak? Kau mau tidak datang ke apartemen Ichigo untuk menjemputku?"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Apa kita akan berkencan?"

Untung saja Rukia sudah kebal dari jurus-jurus Grimmjow. "Aku akan membungkuskan masakanku untuk kita makan di alun-alun Karakura."

Grimmjow tersenyum melihat antusiasme di mata mantan pacarnya yang cantik itu. Mata, ekspresi, dan sikap yang mengingatkannya akan mengapa ia dulu mau-mau saja mempertaruhkan keselamatan jiwanya dari Kuchiki Byakuya hanya untuk memacari adik kecilnya itu. "Memang kau tahu di mana alun-alunnya?"

Rukia membuang mukanya dengan arogan. "Cih, tentu saja tidak. Kan kau yang akan menunjukkan tempatnya."

Grimmjow geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar manja. Aku juga bukan penduduk Karakura, Rukia."

"Tapi kau laki-laki. Semua orang tahu laki-laki dianugerahi sense of direction yang superior."

Kali ini Grimmjow tak bisa menahannya. Ia tertawa lalu mencium ringan kening Rukia. "Ah, Kuchiki Original. Kau tahu betul cara memperbudak seseorang tanpa mereka menyadarinya."

* * *

><p>Rukia menepati janjinya.<p>

Setelah melalui hari yang melelahkan dan membuat kepalanya sakit, pulang dengan disambut aroma kare yang menginvasi indera penciumannya adalah ucapan selamat datang yang sempurna dan mampu mengembalikan moodnya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Pak Dokter!" Rukia balas berseru dari ruang makan. Setelah melepas sepatunya, Ichigo tak membuang waktu lagi dan segera masuk sampai ia menemukan Rukia dengan seragam kebesarannya: tutup kepala dan celemek. Tapi sepertinya ia berdandan lebih rapi…

"Baunya enak." puji Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum. "Mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

Ichigo tersenyum senang. "Kau penyelamatku, Rukia."

"Bukan. Aku house keepermu."

Ichigo memberengut. "Terima kasih sudah merusak suasana."

"Sama-sama. Makan atau mandi?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ichigo langsung duduk dengan manisnya di meja makan. Ia sudah lapar dan bertekad akan menghabiskan makanan di piringnya ini dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Namun setelah satu suapan, Ichigo memejamkan matanya dan pikirannya langsung melayang ke sebuah tempat yang hangat, penuh kegilaan tapi sangat ia rindukan.

Rumah.

"Kau beli curry-mix di mana, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Lalu didengarnya suara mendengus.

"Aku membuatnya dari nol. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kau, tapi aku tidak suka rasa kare yang menggunakan bumbu instan. Kurang sedap. Kurang asli." Rukia mengomel. Tangannya menggosok panci sedikit terlalu keras. Jelas dia tersinggung.

'_Untuk apa pakai bumbu instan jika rasanya lebih enak kalau dibuat dari nol?'_

Ibu…

Ichigo meletakkan sendoknya pelan dan diarahkannya pandangan matanya pada punggung Rukia. Si empunya punggung masih mencuci piring. Masih dengan penutup kepala dan celemek. Rambut pendeknya melambai riang seiring dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

* * *

><p>Ichigo menguap lebar-lebar. Setelah makan (dan menambah sebanyak dua kali –sial, dia curiga Rukia memang berniat membuat badannya menggemuk), Ichigo langsung ke kamar mandi. Di sana, di bath-up sudah tersedia air hangat lengkap dengan lilin aroma terapi yang sengaja dinyalakan Rukia.<p>

Rasanya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi hanya bisa diungkapkan Ichigo lewat helaan nafas panjang yang menggambarkan kelegaan dan kenyamanan luar biasa. Kalau tiap pulang kerja dia menemukan hal-hal seperti ini, ia tak akan membutuhkan kopi untuk seumur hidupnya.

Sakit kepalanya sudah sedikit mereda. Ya, sedikit. Karena Ia masih bisa merasakan denyutan pelan namun konstan yang membuat matanya terpejam. Sudah diberi layanan ekstra dari Rukia saja ia masih pening seperti ini. Apa ini karena dia merasa terbebani, ya? Niat Inoue yang diutarakannya tadi siang membuatnya merasa bersalah karena ia tahu, ia hanya menyesatkan teman sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo membuka matanya dan menemukan Rukia berdiri hanya semeter darinya dan memandanginya dengan dahi terlipat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya.

Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya, menyerah. "Oh, baiklah. Kepalaku sakit, Rukia."

Rukia hanya mengamatinya seolah-olah Ichigo adalah spesies baru yang menarik yang dihasilkan dari persilangan antara kuda dengan kambing. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sofa. "Duduk." Rukia memerintah.

"Kau mau apa?" Anehnya walaupun ia bertanya seolah-olah ia waspada, Ichigo mendapati dirinya berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud oleh wanita cantik yang adalah house keepernya ini. Ia sadar seratus persen bahwa ia masih menggunakan jubah mandinya, air masih menetes-netes dari rambut oranyenya yang sedang tidak berbentuk jabrik, dan karena ia sedang pusing, ia mengikat jubah mandinya asal-asalan, sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat.

Ichigo lalu duduk, dan diam saja menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Rukia.

"Duduk menyamping dan bersandarlah pada sandaran tangan. Lipat kakimu. Bersila."

Ichigo melakukannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh juru masak-garis miring-tukang bersih-bersihnya ini, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rukia duduk di hadapannya; sama-sama bersila. Sejurus kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua lengannya dan menempelkan jari-jarinya di kedua pelipis Ichigo.

Dan mulai memijatnya.

Ichigo mendesah. Matanya otomatis tertutup. Rasanya enak sekali. Rukia memijat pelipisnya dengan ritme teratur dan searah. Tekanan yang diberikan jari-jarinya selalu berbeda setiap putaran. Ichigo membuka matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya enak sekali."

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja mengatakan pada Ichigo bahwa ini adalah trik yang dipelajarinya dari dokter pribadi keluarga Kuchiki tidak termasuk dalam pilihan.

"Kau suka?" alih-alih ia bertanya.

"Hm." Ichigo menggumam. "Kau penuh kejutan, Rukia." ucapnya penuh teka-teki. "Apa lagi yang bisa kau lakukan?" tanyanya parau. Suaranya turun dan menjadi rendah. Sangat rendah sehingga Rukia bisa mendengarnya hanya karena mereka sedang duduk berhadapan.

Rukia tidak menjawab dan kesunyian yang dihasilkan oleh absennya suara wanita itu digunakan Ichigo untuk mengamati wajahnya.

Rambut pendek yang tampak sangat lembut terurai sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang berbentuk hati. Sejumput rambut yang keras kepala jatuh di antara kedua matanya yang besar, yang berwarna violet keabuan. Mata yang dingin—tidak, mata yang menenangkan, yang menyejukkan. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lebat dan sangat gelap sehingga membuat matanya menjadi jauh lebih dramatis. Hidung mungilnya. Bibirnya yang pink…

'_Siapa kau, Rukia? Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya bahwa gadis secantik dirimu—belum lagi hal-hal yang bisa kau lakukan—bekerja padaku sebagai house keeper?' _

"Rukia…", panggilnya lirih. Rukia tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menghentikan pijatan-pijatannya.

"Hmm?" Ia menggumam lembut. Tanpa sadar wanita berambut hitam legam itu memajukan wajahnya sedikit.

"Kau—"

Dan Ichigo tidak bisa menjelaskan apakah ia harus lega atau kesal luar biasa pada suara bel yang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Oi, Ruuuu-kia!"

Ichigo mengernyit mendengar suara pria yang berteriak-teriak dari balik pintu, memanggil nama house keepernya. Ichigo menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, Ichigo. Maaf aku belum memberi tahumu. Aku… tadi bertemu teman lama di kereta dan kami berjanji untuk makan malam."

Saat itulah Ichigo ingat. Rukia memang sedikit berdandan malam ini. Ia memakai gaun sederhana berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Bibirnya terpoles lipgloss bening tanpa warna (yah, bukan berarti Ichigo tahu macam-macam lipgloss, sih). Dan dengan mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih nyut-nyutan (untungnya sudah jauh berkurang), Ichigo berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

Dan sesosok pria bertubuh atletis berambut biru menyambutnya.

"Oh. Kau bukan Rukia." Senyum di wajah pria itu langsung kuncup.

"Memang bukan. Kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mengamati pria sok keren itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. _'Cih, dia pikir dia menarik ya?'_

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez; teman kencan Rukia yang cantik."

* * *

><p>AN: Whoa! Grimmjow! WHY U SO SMEXY? Oi, kalian! When will you stop being so nice and sweet? Review kalian selalu bikin saya senyam senyum. Dan oh, saya belom proof-reading lagi. Kalau ada typo, kasih tau ya? Nanti saya benerin.

**tifva: Naah**. Apakah ini sudah lebih panjang?

**ChappyBerry Lover: **benarkaaaahh? Wah, makasiiiih! Oi, Byakkun! You see this?

**shia naru: **tiap chapter nanti ada sedikit-sedikit hint soal latar belakang kaburnya Rukia.

**Chadeschan: **padahal awalnya mau liat itu 49 Days tapi kok ternyata menurut beberapa reviewer, ceritanya sad ending -"

**shinshi: **Madesu? Shinshi! Teganya2nya bilang begitu! Kira-kun iz a badass. Yosh!

**gilbird: **waah, leganya kamu suka. Makasiiiih


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I own bleach, namely Bayclin.

* * *

><p>Alun-alun kota Karakura tampak ramai dan meriah saat malam hari. Letaknya yang di tengah-tengah kompleks perbelanjaan membuatnya sangat mudah diakses dan banyaknya bangku mengundang orang-orang untuk sekedar duduk mengistirahatkan sepasang kaki mereka.<p>

Di salah satu bangku, duduklah Grimmjow dan Rukia yang sejak awal kedatangan mereka kesana telah mengundang perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang. Terutama para gadis yang saling menyikut dan terkikik genit sambil melempar pandangan sugestif ke arah si pria berambut biru.

Seolah tak peduli pada perhatian yang ia dapatkan tanpa ia kehendaki, Grimmjow menyandarkan punggungnya dan bersendawa.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa menikahimu hanya atas dasar kemampuanmu memasak, Rukia."

Rukia cuma memutar matanya. Kedua tangannya dengan cekatan membereskan kotak-kotak makan yang sekarang sudah kosong. "Senang sekali mendengarnya, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow terkekeh. "Kalau aku mengucapkan hal tadi di depan kakakmu, mungkin aku hanya akan tinggal nama."

Rukia tertawa renyah. "Mungkin."

"Kalau kakakmu tahu keadaanmu sekarang…"

Rukia meneguk kopi panasnya. "Aku tahu."

Grimmjow menggeleng-geleng, takjub dengan absurdisme situasi yang tengah dialami Rukia. "Sampai kapan mau begini?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Kemungkinan sampai publik mengetahui tentang mereka."

"Kalau itu terjadi lima tahun lagi, misalnya?"

Pada ini, Rukia tertawa mengejek. "Tidak mungkin. Kalau kau jadi wartawan, berita seperti ini adalah pirit untukmu. Jika kau berhasil mengetahui latar belakangnya, ta-da! Kau ada di tambang emas."

Grimmjow mendengus. "Kalau begitu kuharap Kurosaki memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Rukia membuang nafasnya lambat-lambat. "Aku memang belum lama bekerja padanya tapi dia…" Rukia memicingkan matanya, tampak berpikir. "Dia majikan yang baik meski kadang-kadang bersikap seperti anak-anak."

Grimmjow mencibir. Ia teringat pembicaraannya yang 'menyenangkan' dengan si kepala landak dan itu membuat kepalanya kembali mendidih. Sebetulnya mudah saja baginya untuk mengempit kepala absurd itu dan mematahkan lehernya. Tapi mungkin Rukia tidak akan terlalu senang.

"Kupikir aku menginginkan kehidupan yang seratus persen berbeda dengan yang aku punya di Tokyo." mata Rukia menerawang.

"Sudah tidak lagi?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Tapi rasanya menyenangkan juga melihat wajah yang familiar."

Grimmjow mengusap-usap kepala Rukia; hal yang dulu sangat dibenci oleh wanita itu tapi entah kenapa sekarang tampaknya dia tak terlalu ambil pusing. "Tenang saja. Aku akan sering-sering kesini."

Mendengar itu, mata Rukia membelalak. "Tidak perlu! Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Walaupun menjadi bodyguardmu bukan hal yang buruk, tapi aku tidak kesini untuk itu, Cherry."

"Oh." Malam hari tidak membuat Grimmjow kehilangan pemandangan langka yang adalah wajah merona merah Rukia. "Lalu mau apa kau sering-sering kesini?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Soal pekerjaan."

"Grimmjow, kau harus lebih spesifik lagi. Pekerjaan apa? Kuchiki Zaibatsu tidak punya cabang atau anak perusahaan di sini. Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, Nii-sama belum berniat melakukannya sampai setidaknya sepuluh tahun ke depan."

Tentu saja.

Rukia tidak mungkin menelan perkataannya bulat-bulat. Bukan karena dia tahu seluk beluk dan rencana perusahaan keluarganya seperti ia mengenal punggung tangannya, tapi semata karena dia adalah Rukia. Berbohong padanya bukanlah pilihan; begitu pula dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Che. Mau kuceritakan juga kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Apa? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Tenang saja, aku kesini bukan untuk membawamu pulang."

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku bertanya."

"Ya ampun, kau cerewet sekali sih. Kita kembali saja ke apartemen. Sudah mulai larut."

"Cih. Kau lihat saja, Grimmkitty. Nanti juga aku tahu urusanmu."

Mendengar itu, Grimmjow hanya terdiam. '_Kuharap, demi keselamatanmu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu, Rukia.'_

* * *

><p>"Byakuya-sama?"<p>

Namanya yang dipanggil tidak membuat Byakuya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komputer jinjing yang sedang menyala di hadapannya. Byakuya juga tak membuat tanda-tanda ia mendengar apapun yang baru keluar dari mulut butler keluarga itu.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya Anda tidur?"

Sekali lagi Byakuya tidak menjawab. Mata abu-abunya tampak lelah. Masih tajam, namun lelah. Dan saat Seki-san memutuskan untuk membiarkan Tuan Mudanya berkubang dalam keheningan, ia mendengar pria itu angkat suara.

"Ia tidak membawa mantel terbaiknya, Seki."

Tanpa harus menyebut subyek, Seki-san paham siapa yang sedang dibicarakan kepala ke-28 klan Kuchiki itu.

"Bagian laundry juga sudah memberitahu saya soal itu, Tuan. Saya ikut menyesal. Tapi Nona selalu menyukai musim dingin, bukan?"

"Kau benar."

"Tidurlah, Byakuya-sama. Esok pagi akan lebih sibuk dari sebelumnya." Seki-san membungkukkan badannya untuk mohon diri dan bersiap untuk beranjak ke kamar tidurnya sebelum ia ingat sesuatu. "Oh, dan Byakuya-sama, staf dapur melaporkan pada saya tadi pagi bahwa Nona membawa benda kesayangannya; mug Chappy hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas. Dari Anda."

Kemunculannya sangat samar. Jika tak mengenalnya selama setidaknya belasan tahun, kau tidak akan pernah mengenalinya. Dan hati Seki-san setelahnya terasa lebih ringan. Senyum kecil di bibir Tuan Mudanya barusan telah cukup meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

><p>Sudah pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Ichigo belum juga beranjak untuk pergi tidur. Ini semua salah Rukia. Kalau saja dia sudah kembali sebelum jarum jam pendek menyentuh angka sembilan, ia tidak akan berguling-guling lemas di atas sofa di depan televisi yang menyala seperti sayuran rebus begini.<p>

'_Ini salahmu, Kurosaki_.' suara di kepalanya menyela. Sangat menyebalkan. Bukan salahnya kunci apartemen cadangan masih ada di tangan Inoue.

Inoue…

Perut Ichigo mulai mulas membayangkan hari-hari yang telah menantinya. Hari-hari di mana ia harus menjaga sikap dan lidahnya untuk menjaga perasaan Inoue, hari-hari di mana ia harus bertahan dan memakan masakannya yang, uh, unik.

Ishida pernah bertanya. Inoue adalah wanita dengan fisik yang tidak mungkin ditolak pria manapun. Kepribadiannya yang lembut dan penyayang jelas menjadi nilai plusnya di mata semua orang. Dengan paket selengkap itu, seberapa sulit untuk jatuh cinta padanya?

Dan Ichigo ingat, dia tidak memberi Ishida jawaban yang memuaskan karena dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Ini Inoue Orihime, Demi Tuhan! Jatuh cinta padanya semestinya tak sulit!

Ichigo bertanya-tanya apakah jauh di lubuk hatinya, Inoue tahu bahwa ia sudah angkat tangan. Bahwa tidak mungkin baginya untuk jatuh cinta pada wanita muda berambut panjang itu. Karena, Demi Don Kanonji, Ichigo sudah menunjukkan tanda-tandanya begitu jelas! Sejak mereka putus, ia tak pernah menghubungi Inoue lagi. Tak pernah memberi sinyal ingin kembali.

Dan Rukia masih belum pulang.

"Argh! Aku pusing!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak tidur saja?"

"Rukia!"

Rukia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang. Masih memakai mantel, masih cantik seperti sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ichigo memberengut dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berbaring menyamping dalam posisi fetus.

Rukia geleng-geleng. Betul-betul seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan membuatkanmu susu. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Sebelumnya, Rukia membayangkan bahwa sepulangnya dari alun-alun kota, ia hanya tinggal gosok gigi, cucu muka, lalu tidur. Kenyataannya, ia masih harus meladeni majikannya sebelum bisa membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang.

Rukia menghela nafas. Matanya meneliti si majikan yang sekarang tengah bergelung seperti kepompong di atas sofa, memegang selimutnya erat-erat. Wajahnya merah dan ada titik-titik keringat muncul di dahinya.

"Ichigo…" panggil Rukia lembut.

"Hrmhngggnhh."

"Ichigo, ayo minum susunya."

Ichigo membuka satu matanya. Skleranya juga sekarang bewarna kemerahan dan hal ini membuat Rukia mulai panik. Ia lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi si dokter.

"Badanmu hangat sekali. Kau demam?"

Ichigo hanya menggeleng. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil gelas susu dari tangan Rukia. "Kelelahan. Besok pagi juga sudah akan membaik."

Rukia tidak menjawab melainkan duduk di sebelah Ichigo.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya dokter bedah syaraf itu di sela-sela kegiatannya menyeruput susu hangat dari Rukia.

"Maksudmu makan malam bersama teman lama?"

"Terserah."

"Menyenangkan. Maksudku, melihat wajah lama… aku tidak membayangkan rasanya akan selega ini."

"Kau punya teman-teman yang aneh, ya?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Lalu hening. Hanya ada suara yang berasal dari tenggorokan Ichigo yang meneguk susunya, selebihnya diam. Rukia bahkan baru menyadari tv yang sejak tadi dipelototi Ichigo tidak mengeluarkan suara. Sinar kebiruan yang berasal dai alat elektronik 40 inci itu menerangi ruangan yang lampunya memang sudah dimatikan sejak Rukia menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke apartemen ini.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo lirih. Ia nyaris terdengar seperti merajuk.

"Hm?"

"Bernyanyilah."

"Uhm… Hah?"

"Dulu jika aku merasa tidak enak badan, Ibuku akan mulai bernyanyi untukku."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya. Apakah suhu tubuh yang tidak normal yang membuat Ichigo bertingkah ajaib begini? Tak langsung menjawab, Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

"Tapi aku bukan Ibumu, Ichigo."

Rukia memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang berkerut-kerut kesal. Kedua pelupuk matanya setengah tertutup. Kepalanya sudah ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, mengekspos lehernya yang kokoh dan ia masih meneguk susunya dengan tekun, membuatnya jakunnya naik turun dan menarik otot-otot lehernya yang liat.

Rukia menelan ludah.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kalian mirip."

Ichigo mulai menyeret kata-katanya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah. Rukia mulai berpikir untuk mengompres majikan/pasiennya namun kata-kata Ichigo membuatnya terpaku di tempat ia duduk.

"Ibumu juga punya badan kecil seperti aku?"

"Ibuku… kare… dari nol. Dan jika aku tidak enak badan… dia… susu hangat…"

Rukia habis ide. Mungkin ia betulan harus bernyanyi. Suhu tubuh tinggi, ia tahu, bisa membuat orang melakukan hal-hal yang tak akan mereka lakukan dalam situasi normal, atau mengatakan hal-hal yang biasanya akan dijaga supaya tak keluar dari mulut mereka.

Rukia ingat. Dulu sekali, ketika Nii-sama tak lebih dari seorang anak laki-laki ningrat dengan kemeja putih, blazer biru gelap, dasi biru-garis-putih dan celana panjang kain—seragam Seireitei Private School—, tak tahu bagaimana caranya (atau pentingnya) menjaga imej, dan menganggap kenseikan adalah aksesori konyol. Saat itu usianya tigabelas tahun dan ia demam.

Pulang sekolah ia langsung duduk di ruang kerja Otou-sama dan menolak keluar. Selain itu, hal lain yang dia tolak adalah makan siang dan mandi. Seki-san kebingungan menghadapinya dan pengasuh masih harus mengurus Rukia yang saat itu berusia tiga tahun; pria setia itu betul-betul tak punya bantuan atau pilihan. Tak ada cara lain kecuali menunggu Otou-sama pulang dari kantor.

Begitu Kuchiki Sojun pulang (lebih awal empat jam), para pelayan buru-buru menginformasikan keadaan Nii-sama dan penolakannya terhadap banyak hal. Setelah itu, Otou-sama mengetuk pintu ruang kerja di mana Nii-sama mendirikan benteng sementaranya. Setelah tiga kali ketukan yang tak terjawab, ia membukanya dan masuk dan melihat putra sulungnya terkulai lemas dengan kepala menempel pada meja.

Kuchiki Byakuya pingsan.

Rukia Kecil yang menyaksikan semua itu membelalakkan matanya, mulai ketakutan. Ia tak pernah melihat orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dan sekali waktu ia menyaksikan, orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Menyadari bahwa Nii-sama saat itu tidak mungkin bisa berbicara, tidak bisa menarik-narik rambutnya yang dikuncir dua… tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kedua mata besarnya memanas; memberi sinyal bahwa tak lama lagi akan ada air terjun yang terbentuk. Untungnya setelah membawa Nii-sama ke kamarnya dan menelpon dokter keluarga, Otou-sama menggendongnya, mengelus lembut punggung kecilnya yang berguncang-guncang ringan, dan berkata bahwa Nii-sama hanya demam dan tak lama lagi ia akan kembali menemani Rukia menggambar Chappy The Bunny.

Dan saat itulah Rukia mendengarnya.

"_Wakame Taishi-ku… Aku mau Wakame Taishi-ku…"_

Setelah salah seorang pelayan mengambilkan boneka Wakame Taishi special edition (karena dibuat khusus oleh creator aslinya atas permintaan keluarga Kuchiki) dan memberikannya pada Nii-sama, hal aneh selanjutnya terjadi.

Ia bernyanyi. Dan tak hanya bernyanyi, ia menyanyikan theme song serial Wakame Taishi.

Dengan mata terpejam.

Jadi jika hal sekonyol itu bisa terjadi pada kakaknya, Kuchiki Byakuya yang tampan, cerdas, dan berwibawa, yang menjadi The Most Eligible Bachelor majalah Esquire Jepang dan The Sexiest Man Alive versi majalah People, maka sangat bisa diterima jika Kurosaki Ichigo berkelakuan sedemikian absurd.

"Aku akan bernyanyi, tapi lagunya terserah padaku." Rukia memberi syarat.

"Ugh, cerewet sekali. Ayo bernyanyi."

Pelipis Rukia berdenyut. Sayang sekali mencekik orang sakit adalah tindakan yang ilegal.

Menarik nafas—aksi yang lebih sebagai upaya untuk menurunkan emosi ketimbang persiapan bernyanyi—Rukia memulai.

_Funny how I feel more myself with you_

_Than everybody else that I ever knew_

_I hear it in your voice_

_See it in your face_

_You become the memory I can't erase_

Rukia mengintip wajah Ichigo. Sekarang ia sudah total menutup matanya walaupun kedua tangannya, anehnya, masih menggenggam gelas yang sekarang kosong kuat-kuat.

_You could have been anyone at all_

_A stranger falling out of blue_

_I'm so glad it was you…_

Dan suara 'pluk' pelan, beban baru di pundaknya, juga rambut lembut yang menggelitik pipinya meyakinkan Rukia bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo sudah jatuh tertidur. Rukia mengangkat satu tangannya, menempelkan bagian telapak di pipi Ichigo, dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Kebiasaan yang didapatnya dari Otou-sama karena dulu almarhum selalu melakukannya tiap kali Rukia tertidur di pangkuan, setelah ia 'menemani Otou-chama bekerja' sampai larut malam.

Setelah yakin Ichigo tak akan terbangun, Rukia bangkit dan perlahan mengarahkan tubuh Ichigo sehingga posisinya kini terbaring dengan kepala bertumpu pada bantal kecil yang disandarkan pada sandaran tangan sofa.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bukan tipe manusia yang gampang bangun pagi. Kalaupun ia melakukannya, itu karena dia harus; karena ia tidak ingin Ishida Ryuken, bos Karakura Public Hospital, menggantungnya dengan benang jahit putranya. Selain itu juga karena dia menyukai apa yang dia lakukan dan berencana untuk menjadi dokter selama yang dia bisa dan bangun kesiangan bukan langkah yang tepat untuk mewujudkan impiannya tersebut.<p>

Jadi apa yang dia lakukan kali ini, bisa dimaklumi, adalah sikap yang akan membuat siapapun yang lama mengenalnya menjatuhkan rahang mereka ke tanah.

Tapi bukan tanpa alasan Ichigo terbangun di pagi buta begini. Yang membuatnya terjaga saat jam masih menujukkan pukul setengah lima pagi adalah benda lembut nan lembab yang menempel di dahinya, pakaian yang terasa lengket yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan wangi samar bunga sakura yang menggoda hidungnya.

Ichigo menyentuh wajahnya dan mengangkat handuk kecil bergambar—apa ini Chappy The Bunny? Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan (yang juga menyadarkannya bahwa ia terbaring di sofa ruang tengah) dan mendapati Rukia tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja; menumpu kepalanya. Rambut hitam pendeknya membentuk halo gelap dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya seperti tirai. Beberapa helai melayang jenaka dihembus nafasnya yang dalam dan tenang.

Dan seketika rangkaian ingatan menyerbu masuk ke kepala Ichigo.

"Rukia…"

Ichigo terdiam, menunggu respon dari housekeeper-garis miring-perawatnya itu.

Rukia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, dan hanya itu. Dia tetap tidur.

Ichigo kembali bersandar, menghela nafas. Mungkin wanita pendek ini sudah berjaga semalaman. Buktinya, pakaian yang ia pakai untuk berkencan masih dikenakannya.

"Ichigo?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Ichigo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia. Rukia menguap. Ia lalu mengepalkan kedua tangan kecilnya dan menggosok kedua matanya.

Ia tampak menggemaskan—nyaris menggemaskan, maksud Ichigo.

"Yo."

Rukia tidak menjawab melainkan bangkit berdiri—dan meringis karena kakinya kesemutan—dan berjalan menuju tempat Ichigo masih berbaring. Ia lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Ichigo dan menghela nafas lega.

"Baguslah panasnya sudah turun. Mau aku buatkan teh?"

Ichigo hampir menyeringai. Teh. Tentu saja. Ini kan Rukia. "Boleh. Tapi kenapa tidak semalam saja? Tidak ada teh untuk menurunkan demam, ya?"

Mendengar ini, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya tapi Ichigo tidak melewatkan pemandangan unik yang berlangsung barang sepersekian detik yang adalah wajah merah housekeepernya. "Ada ramuan teh herbal untuk itu."

Ichigo mendengar kata 'tapi' yang tidak dikatakan oleh si wanita bermata besar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tahu cara membuatnya, ya?" ledek Ichigo.

"Diam! Duduk dan jangan banyak bertanya!"

Ichigo tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>Rukia menguap lebar.<p>

Ia menguap dengan gaya yang jika Nii-sama melihatnya, ia akan langsung menegur dan mengurung Rukia di kamar dengan setumpuk buku tentang etiket, tapi Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Ia praktis hanya tidur lima jam. Setelah membuat teh untuk Ichigo, ia tak bisa tidur lagi dan ini dimanfaatkan Ichigo untuk memaksanya menemani duduk berjam-jam di ruang kerjanya, sementara pria berambut oranye itu membaca tumpukan riwayat kesahatan pasien-pasien barunya yang ia bawa pulang ke apartemen.

Setelah itu, ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, ia bangkit ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan sementara majikannya pergi mandi.

Sekarang, setelah selesai membereskan apartemen dan mandi, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya barang satu-dua jam sebelum tengah hari nanti ke rumah sakit untuk membawakan makan siang. Sayangnya, semesta terlalu bersemangat melemparkan lelucon pada orang-orang yang kekurangan istirahat seperti bangsawan mungil kita yang cantik ini.

"Selamat siang, Ichinose-san!"

Rukia menggeram sambil menarik-narik rambutnya kesal. Ia hanya ingin tidur, apa sulit sekali bagi para dewa untuk mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini?

"Inoue-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hari ini Inoue-san memakai rok lipit-lipit selutut berwarna baby pink, atasan tank-top putih yang ditutup kemeja lengan pendek biru muda. Rukia berkedip.

"Apa tidak kedinginan memakai baju seperti itu?"

Inoue-san tertawa kikuk, wajahnya memerah. "Ini hari pertama program Mendapatkan Kurosaki-kun Kembali! Aku ingin tampak cantik."

"Oh. Um… Bukankah dengan pakaian musim dingin kau bisa tetap tampil cantik? Lagipula apa yang kau bicarakan, Inoue-san? Walaupun kau mengenakan karung beras sebagai pakaianmu, kau akan tetap terlihat cantik."

"Terima kasih, Ichinose-san! Kau baik sekali."

"Tidak juga." Rukia menjawab polos. "Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Inoue-san. Apa ada yang kauperlukan di sini?"

Kali ini, binar-binar di mata Inoue-san lenyap tak berbekas. Ia dengan gugup memilin kedua tepi kemejanya. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah, namun mata coklatnya bergerak-gerak tak fokus. "Aku bingung, Ichinose-san."

'_Oh, baiklah. Memang aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk tidur siang hari ini.'_ Rukia membatin, menyerah.

"Bingung karena apa? Duduklah, Inoue-san. Kubuatkan teh dulu."

Inoue-san mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Rukia penuh terima kasih.

* * *

><p><em>Tidak suka bukan alasan untuk tidak menunaikan tugas dan mengabaikan kepercayaan yangtelah orang berikan.<em>

Ichigo mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam kepalanya di perjalanannya dari ruang kerjanya ke ruang pertemuan di lantai lima rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai anggota tim dr. Aizen Sosuke dan sebesar apapun rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan terhadap pria itu, Ichigo tidak ingin kredibilitasnya sebagai dokter diragukan. Jadi ia mencoret 'datang terlambat' dari daftar Hal-hal Yang Akan Aku Lakukan Hari Ini.

Dokter Aizen adalah dokter dengan perawakan tinggi besar, rambut ikal warna coklat terang, mata coklat yang terhalang kacamata persegi berbingkai tebal, dan senyum simpatik. Dia adalah salah satu senior di rumah sakit. Ia seorang Neurolog, dan salah satu yang terbaik di bidangnya. Kecerdasannya tak diragukan lagi; setidaknya itulah yang Ichigo tahu dari jurnal-jurnal kesehatan yang ia baca. Setelah mendapatkan gelar dokternya dari Todai, ia mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjukan pendidikan spesialisnya di John Hopkins Medical School. Lepas dari sana, ia sempat bekerja di—ini membuat Ichigo agak iri—Mayo Clinic yang tersohor itu. Dan terakhir, penelitiannya tentang amyotrophic lateral sclerosis mengantarkannya mendapatkan gelar Ph.D.

Serentetan gelar yang ia dapat dari sekolah ternama dan rangkaian pengalaman yang didapatnya dari rumah sakit-rumah sakit terkenal otomatis menjadi free pass untuknya bekerja di rumah sakit milik Ishida Ryuken.

Sesampainya ia di depan ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan Meeting Room 3, dr. Kurosaki Ichigo menarik nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"Selamat Pagi." Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. Kau sepuluh menit lebih awal."

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan barulah ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul dan duduk di kursi di sepanjang tepian meja.

Ada dr. Aizen, tentu saja. Selain itu ia melihat dr. Ulquiorra Cifer yang merupakan Kepala Bagian Bedah, dr. Iemura Yasochika, dr. Seinosuke Yamada, dr. Tia Harribel, dr. Tousen Kaname, dan yang paling membuat Ichigo bergidik ngeri; dr. Syazel Aporro-Granz.

"Apakah semua sudah berkumpul?" Ichigo bertanya bodoh.

Aizen yang duduk di bagian paling ujung tersenyum ramah. "Tidak, kami masih menunggu satu orang lagi. Sudah kukatakan tadi, Kurosaki-kun. Kau sepuluh menit lebih awal."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Ichigo lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kanan dr. Cifer. Ichigo tidak terlalu mengenalnya walaupun pria dengan rambut hitam kelam dan mata hijau cemerlang itu adalah atasannya langsung. Pria yang lebih pendek dari Ichigo ini adalah dokter bedah jantung yang terkenal karena kecepatan responnya terhadap suatu kasus dan sifatnya yang tak banyak bicara. Ia dokter yang baik, menurut Ichigo, tapi dalam pekerjaan mereka komunikasi dengan pasien juga krusial.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting ia menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan sempurna.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Ada dr. Yamada juga. Bukankan ia berencana pindah dalam waktu dekat ini? Mungkin ini adalah kasusnya yang terakhir. Ichigo juga tidak terlalu mengenal dr. Yamada, tapi ini lebih disebabkan karena bidang pekerjaan memang tidak mendukung mereka untuk sering berkomunikasi. Yang Ichigo tahu, dia memiliki seorang adik yang saat in tinggal di Tokyo, menempuh pendidikan untuk mendapatkan gelar dokter juga. Dan sembari ia bersekolah, kabarnya adik dr. Yamada juga bekerja pada seorang konglomerat. Entahlah.

Dokter Ogido Harunobu; dokter yang sering menimbulkan kehebohan karena para beberapa dokter wanita, para perawat, dan pasien sangat menyukai wajahnya yang tampan. Oh, baiklah.

Setelah itu ada dr. Tousen Kaname, atasan Ishida Uryu; dr. Tia Harribel, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang Ichigo hormati karena wibawanya dan yang terakhir, dr. Szayel.

Ya Tuhan, dokter ini salah dalam segala aspek; penampilannya (rambut pink? Serius?), sikapnya yang aneh dan sedikit mesum… Salah. Semuanya salah. Ichigo mau tak mau jadi merasa kasihan pada pasien-pasiennya.

Dan sesaat kemudian baru disadari Ichigo: semua yang ada di ruangan ini bukan dokter sembarangan. Mereka golongan elit dalam dunia medis. Hadirnya orang-orang ini memberi tahu Ichigo bahwa apapun kasus yang akan dihadapinya, siapapun pasien yang akan dibantunya, semua itu tidak akan sesederhana yang Ichigo pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin besok dunia akan kiamat karena sekarang aku datang tepat waktu."

Suara berat yang mengatakan kalimat dengan gaya diseret itu membuat kepala Ichigo tersentak. Segera dicarinya asal suara dan alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat dr. Coyote Starrk, spesialis anestesi, berdiri dengan pundak turun dan mata mengantuk.

"Akhirnya. Silahkan duduk, dr. Starrk."Aizen berdiri menyambut dan mempersilakan dr. Starrk untuk mengambil tempat di sebelah dr. Syazel.

"Aku menyesal sekali harus duduk di sebelahmu, Granz." dr. Starrk berkomentar.

"Akan kupastikan itu adalah kalimat terakhirmu sebelum aku mengacaukan organ-organ dalam tubuhmu, Coyote." balas dr. Syazel dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Ichigo bergidik lagi.

Selain golongan elit, ruangan ini penuh dengan orang-orang aneh.

"Nah, sekarang setelah semua berkumpul, kurasa aku sudah bisa membuka pertemuan ini." Sesaat kemudian, ruangan itu gelap, kecuali proyektor yang mengedipkan sinar hijau terang dan LCD yang menyala di belakang dr. Aizen. "Aku dr. Aizen Sosuke, walaupun aku ragu kalian belum mengenalku. Aku, sebagaimana yang kalian mungkin sudah perkirakan, adalah ketua dari tim ini. Ya, aku jugalah yang memilih personel dan mengumpulkannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Rekor dan reputasi pekerjaan kalian betul-betul tak bisa kupandang sebelah mata."

Ichigo hanya memandang datar wajah tersenyum kepala timnya.

"Pasien kita kali ini bukan pasien biasa."

Dan di LCD, Ichigo melihatnya. Seorang pria berusia sekitar 80 tahun dengan kepala botak licin, alis panjang putih dan kumis serta janggut putih yang tak kalah panjang. Pria itu memiliki bekas luka berbentuk silang dengan titik temu di sudut kanan atas dahinya.

Gambar itu tak menampakkan apapun leher ke bawah, namun Ichigo mendapat kesan bahwa pria ini masih memiliki fisik yang prima dan tak harus berjalan dengan membungkukkan punggungnya. Ichigo tak melihat ada yang salah. Belum.

"Ia pemilik Gotei Inc. Ya, Gotei Inc. yang terkenal itu, yang memiliki sebagian hak atas beberapa perusahaan terkenal lainnya." Aizen menatap LCD dengan mata memicing dan senyum tipis. "Yamamoto Genryuusai."

* * *

><p>"Kami saling mengenal sejak SMP."<p>

Rukia meneguk tehnya sambil memperhatikan Inoue-san.

"Kurosaki-kun… pada awalnya tak mengenalku. Tapi untungnya ia punya teman sejak kecil yang kebetulan menjadi sahabatku, Tatsuki-chan. Tatsuki-chan lah yang akhirnya mengenalkan kami berdua."

"Lalu kapan kalian mulai berpacaran?" tanya Rukia.

"Saat duduk di bangku kuliah. Ahahahah. Tapi aku bukan dokter. Aku psikolog anak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku suka anak-anak, tentu saja."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku juga suka anak-anak, tapi bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Kenapa kalian berpacaran?"

Inoue-san terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang terkesan tak sopan itu. Sesaat ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Rukia yang menyadari kesalahannya buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Maksudku begini, Inoue-san. Menurut yang kudengar—" _lebih tepatnya menurut majalah yang sering dibaca Matsumoto-senpai_ "—mengingat apa yang mempertemukan dan menyatukan kalian akan sangat membantu saat sebuah hubungan menjadi sulit. Katanya itu akan membuat kalian ingat kembali alasan kalian saling mencintai."

Dalam hati Rukia ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Apa sih yang barusan dikatakannya? Seumur-umur, ia hanya pernah berpacaran dua kali. Terima kasih, Nii-sama.

Saking sibuknya ia mengasihani diri sendiri (dan mengingat mantannya yang hanya dua; itupun bukan jenis pria sempurna yang menjadi dambaan semua jenis wanita), Rukia tidak menyadari Inoue-san kini telah menarik senyum getir.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

"Ya, aku setuj—apa? Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

Inoue-san tertawa hambar. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kami berpacaran, Ichinose-san. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"Oh." Rukia habis kata. Inilah hasilnya jika ia lebih memilih berkutat di dapur dan berjibaku dengan alat gambar ketimbang duduk di bawah matahari sore, membaca Cosmopolitan. "Apa yang membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta padamu dulu? Kau bisa melakukannya lagi, Inoue-san. Dan semoga dengan itu, Ichigo mengingat apa yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati padamu."

Jenius, Rukia! Untuk ukuran wanita yang terbelakang dalam masalah asmara, kau lebih dari lumayan! Fufufu…

Tipikal Rukia Luck. Tepat saat ia berpikir ia telah melakukan hal yang keren dan patut mendapat pujian, semesta tertawa karena sekarang, Inoue-san malah jelas-jelas sedang mengucurkan airmata!

"Hoh? Oi, Inoue-san… Kenapa menangis?" Dengan kikuk, Rukia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung tangan Inoue-san.

"Aku pernah menanyakan—sering menanyakan—apa yang membuat Kurosaki-kun jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi, Ichinose-san, tak pernah sekalipun ia menjawabnya."

* * *

><p>Ucapan-ucapan selamat dengan level ketulusan yang meragukan yang berkali-kali sampai ke telinganya, jabatan-jabatan tangan yang membuatnya segera bosan, pujian-pujian yang tak membuatnya terkesan…<p>

Byakuya berusaha menahan diri agar ia tak mendengus mencemooh. Hal-hal seperti ini tidak terjadi hanya sekali-dua kali. Tidak. Sudah sangat sering, terlalu sering ia memenangkan tender sampai pada titik semuanya tidak tampak lucu lagi. Sudah lewat masa di mana ia puas menatap lawan-lawan bisnisnya pulang dengan wajah kesal atau marah. Sekarang, semuanya terasa seperti rutinitas.

Kuchiki Zaibatsu tidak selalu tertarik pada proyek-proyek yang mampir ke meja pemiliknya. Tapi setiap kali Byakuya memutuskan untuk ikut, perusahaan lainnya tinggal berdoa saja.

Byakuya menatap dingin map yang tengah ia genggam. Nejibana Project.

Salah jika orang-orang berpikir ia tertarik pada visi dan misi yang diusung oleh Keluarga Shiba ini. Salah besar jika publik mengira ia ingin berpartisipasi dalam proyek yang menjadi prioritas salah satu keluarga bangsawan ini.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menjangkau pria ini. Menjangkaunya untuk kemudian menunjukkan padanya bahwa mempermainkan perasaan orang yang paling ia sayangi adalah pilihan yang buruk dan berisiko berat.

"Shiba Kaien."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tadaaaa! Update! Argh, ada yang salah sama timeline cerita ini, kayaknya. Nanti deh saya koreksi lagi. Daaaan, saya baru sadar bahwa Kuchiki Ginrei belum meninggal! Oh, well. Sudah telat T_T Chapter ini sudah melalui tahap proof-reading, kukuku… Tapi mungkin aja kan, mata saya siwer. Jadi kalo ada typo, feel free to correct me Anyway, saya mau cerita.

Saya sadar di fandom Bleach Indonesia itu reviewernya banyak banget yang ga punya akun. Makanya, saya bikin akun saya menerima review dari anonim. Tapi oh tapi, semuanya backfired. Not exactly backfired, sih, soalnya sejauh ini lebih banyak keuntungannya di saya karena bisa ngobrol sama kalian semua Tapi di chapter terakhir kemaren, ada 'reviewer' yang pake nama **luvichime **(or whatever the eff your name was, not worth to remember anyway). Dia nge-troll, bilang kalo fic abal begini aja dibanggain (yang bikin saya bingung, abal kan artinya palsu ya? Sementara saya sangat menghargai orisinalitas) dan something along the line 'jangan nangis kalo nanti akhirnya Ichigo sama Orihime'. Har har. Funny. Not.

Di sini saya cuma mau kasih tau sama **luvichime** (or whatever the eff). Saya tau, saya ngerti, dan saya paham kalo kamu kekurangan bahan bacaan (secara fic IchiHime not nearly as many, in English or Bahasa) sampe bela-belain main ke kategori IchiRuki. Tapi kamu bikin saya bingung. Apa semua fans IchiHime kayak kamu? Yang nyampah di akun orang, sounds so desperate? Kalo emang yakin IchiHime bakalan jadi ending (God forbid), kenapa ngetroll? Why the insecurity? Pede aja. So, Missy, here's the thing. Kamu bisa nyampah dengan giat di akun saya, saya juga ga kalah giat ngapusin 'review' kamu yang penuh perhatian. I'm 24/7 connected to the internet so it wouldn't be a fuss for me (atau mungkin saya cuekin aja kali, ya? Lumayan nambah jumlah review). Tapi kalo ada hal2 kayak gini lagi, sori, I can't help but think IchiHime shippers are, to put it mildly, desperate and insecure. Kasihan temen2 kamu sesama IchiHime shipper yang sopan dan punya kelas.

Dan bangga sama fic ini? Hell yes, you bet. Karena paling nggak, saya nulis fic; bukan troll message.

Dan buat **Kinkyo Sou**, ficnya lagi work-in-process, hehehe

On with the reviews:

**ChappyBerry Lover**: Aw, makasih, sayang. Ini udah update

**can-can**: Hahaha! Panjangin gimana? Ini masih kurang panjang?

**shinshi**: Makasih koreksinya, ntar dibenerin. Hahaha! Sebenernya Rukia juga ga mau jadi 'penghubung'. Tapi tenang, Rukia ga bakal ngaruh kok sama hubungan gaje Ichigo-Inoue. O ya, pastinya, Isshin bakal muncul dan ketemu sama putri ketiganya. Cuma ya nanti, tiga-empat chapter lagi. Mhuahahahaaha!

**Shia Naru**: Aaah, ya. A Cup Of Green Tea. Uhm. Oh, lihat! Ada sapi terbang!

**rukippe**: Namanya lucu Makasih buat pujiannya! Ga termasuk spoiler sih, jadi saya kasih tau aja. Mungkin nanti ada lah, jeles2nya dikit. Tapi ga sekarang ya, secara Rukia juga bukan siapa-siapanya Ichigo.

**Chadeschan**: Tunggu alasan Kaien di chapter depan (kalo saya inget). –insert villain's laugh here-


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on A Housekeeping Heiress:

_Salah jika orang-orang berpikir ia tertarik pada visi dan misi yang diusung oleh Keluarga Shiba ini. Salah besar jika publik mengira ia ingin berpartisipasi dalam proyek yang menjadi prioritas salah satu keluarga bangsawan ini._

"_Kuchiki Byakuya."_

_Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menjangkau pria ini. Menjangkaunya untuk kemudian menunjukkan padanya bahwa mempermainkan perasaan orang yang paling ia sayangi adalah pilihan yang buruk dan berisiko berat._

"_Shiba Kaien."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As you see, Gin and Ulquiorra are still alive. So yes, I do own Bleach.

* * *

><p>"Bisakah aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?"<p>

Byakuya menjawab permintaan Kaien dengan tatapan dingin yang jika ia berusaha sedikit lebih keras maka akan mampu membuat jendela ruang konferensi itu berembun.

"Ini soal adikmu."

"Tutup mulut." Byakuya memotong kejam. "Kalau kau pikir setelah apa yang kau lakukan kau masih punya hak untuk menyebut namanya, kau salah besar."

Kaien tampak seperti ingin mencabut rambut dari kepalanya sampai ke akar. Seharusnya ia tahu ini tak akan mudah.

"Kumohon."

Byakuya hanya menghabiskan waktu sedetik untuk membalas tatapan Kaien sebelum akhirnya ia membalik tubuh dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" Kaien berseru putus asa.

"Dan menurutmu itu cara yang tepat untuk membayar semua yang telah kau perbuat, Shiba Kaien? Kalau ada yang lebih dungu dari keledai, maka itu adalah kau."

Jika kata-kata Byakuya barusan membuat Kaien tersinggung, ia tak menampakkannya. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan kalau begitu? Untuk memperbaiki semua ini?"

Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat ia sudah sampai di ambang pintu. Ia lalu berbicara tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada. Kau tinggal menunggu semuanya berbalik padamu."

Kaien mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk dan ia tak yakin mampu melewati sisa harinya dalam keadaan sadar.

"Dan aku mengawasimu, Shiba Kaien."

Dengan satu kalimat pendek itu, Kuchiki Byakuya menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>Rukia menatap layar komputer di hadapannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha untuk bereaksi wajar, namun matanya sudah semakin perih dan panas. Pangkal hidungnya juga mulai terasa lucu.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> madaramei(at)gotei13(dot)div11(dot)jp

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj:** None.

Aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana sekarang, Kuchiki. Tapi aku betul-betul berharap kau bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku. Aku sudah mengirimkan undangannya ke Kuchiki Manor, kalau-kalau kau sudah pulang. Tapi tidak usah memaksakan diri. Wanita menyebalkan yang sayangnya adalah calon istriku itu akan terlalu mabuk di pesta pernikahan kami untuk menyadari bahwa kau tidak ada.

PS: Semua mencarimu. Tapi kau sudah mengetahuinya, tentu saja.

Regards,

Madarame Ikkaku

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> arenji(at)kuchikizaibatsu(dot)com

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj** Kurasa Kakakmu Akan Gila.

Aku tidak akan memintamu pulang karena seperti yang kakakmu katakan padaku, kau akan kembali saat kau merasa semua urusanmu sudah selesai. Hanya ingin tahu kabarmu, Rukia. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja.

PS: Ikkaku-san akan menikah! Bisakah kau percaya itu? Sial, aku harus buru-buru mencari calon istri!

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> matsumoto(dot)ran(at)gotei13(dot)div10(dot)jp

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj** Kami Kangen Padamu!

Kuchiki, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau tidak ada kau, siapa lagi yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaanku? Sudahlah, yang penting kau sehat-sehat saja di manapun kau berada. Jangan lupa makan!

P.S: Tawaran modellingku bertambah banyak! Menurutmu apakah aku harus menerimanya dan meninggalkan pekerjaanku di Gotei? Tapi bekerja di sini menyenangkan sekali

P.P.S: Omaeda kemarin mabuk dan berusaha mencium Isane. Ew. Double Ew. (tapi Soi-Fon langsung memukul kepalanya dengan tongkat bisbol, tenang saja).

P.P.P.S: Ya, Isane baru saja kembali ke Tokyo. Andai saja kau juga di sini.

P.P.P.P.S: Ikkaku menikah! Terima kasih Tuhan karena Kau telah menciptakan wanita yang mau hidup dengannya sampai mati!

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> kira(dot)izuru(at)gotei13(dot)div3(dot)jp

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj** None

Rukia-san, aku sudah dengar tentang semuanya (err… nyaris semuanya) dan kurasa orang-orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Perlukah mengkhawatirkanmu, Rukia-san? Karena menurutku kau akan baik-baik saja di manapun kau berada. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga diri. Maksudku, orang-orang yang hidungnya pernah kaupatahkan pasti akan sukarela memberi testimoni tentang itu.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> yamadahanatarou(at)u-tokyo(dot)ac(dot)jp

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj:** None

Rukia-san! Rukia-san, kau di mana? Aku khawatir sekali. Kuharap kau tidak apa-apa. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Jangan sampai terlambat makan Rukia-san, karena terakhir kali kau melakukannya, seisi Seireitei Presbyterian jadi heboh sekali.

Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir tentang Kuchiki Byakuya-san. Aku memastikan semua makanannya sehat dan ia makan tepat waktu

Jaga dirimu, Rukia-san.

Erm… Kau membaca ini, kan?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> ukitakejushiro(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj** Permen?

Jujur saja aku merasa kurang riang kahir-akhir ini, Kuchiki, karena aku hanya bisa menawarkan permen-permenku pada Hitsugaya-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan apapun. Kau sudah dewasa (hal yang sering kulupakan karena tampaknya baru kemarin aku dan Kyoraku menghiburmu dan Kira-kun agar kalian terhindar dari mati bosan di pertemuan resmi), jadi aku yakin kau mengerti betul apa yang kau lakukan.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> kuchikibyakuya(at)kuchikizaibatsu(dot)com

**To:** kuchikirukia(at)sogyodesign(dot)jp

**Subj:** None

Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Rukia. Musim dingin ini tampaknya akan berbeda dari musim dingin sebelumnya.

Aku tidak marah padamu.

* * *

><p>Dan tangis Rukia pun pecah.<p>

Setengah jam yang lalu, ketika ia tahu Ichigo masih belum bisa bebas dari meetingnya, Rukia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama di Internet Center rumah sakit Karakura. Ia membuka kotak emailnya karena ia ingin tahu gosip apa sajakah yang Matsumoto-senpai kabarkan padanya, tapi bukan ini. Bukan semua ini.

Rasa kangen yang luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya menerjangnya tanpa ampun. Belum pernah ia merasa serindu ini pada rumah. Homesick yang menjangkitinya ketika ia masih kuliah di Sorbonne bahkan tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

'_Aku tidak marah padamu'_

"Nii-sama…" Rukia terisak.

Rukia lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil lagi.

'_Aku tidak marah padamu'_

"Aku mau pulang…" bisik Rukia sedih. Sudah menangis di tempat umum, ia sekarang minta pulang pula. Tapi ia seorang Kuchiki. Ia diharapkan untuk menimbang masak-masak sebelum memutuskan dan tak akan mundur sebelum semuanya selesai seperti yang direncanakan.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Rukia mengusap mata dan wajahnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Nii-sama. Aku masih belum bisa pulang.'_

* * *

><p>Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sampai terdengar suara 'krek' yang memuaskan. Apa-apaan Aizen itu, rapat sampai jam makan siang begini. Apa tidak bisa dokumen mengenai rincian keluhan, riwayat pengobatan, dan riwayat kesehatannya dibagikan untuk dibaca di rumah masing-masing?<p>

Dan kenapa Unohana-sensei tidak disertakan dalam tim?

Ichigo mengecek jam tangannya. Apakah Rukia sudah datang? Atau jangan-jangan setelah mengetahui bahwa tadi rapatnya masih berlangsung, wanita pendek itu pulang lagi?

Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Dia sudah ditahan di ruangan penuh orang aneh dan saat ini dia lapar tapi ia menolak untuk makan di kantin. Ichigo menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia punya hipotesis bahwa selama ini Rukia mencampurkan marijuana atau semacam jimat dalam makanannya karena sejak ia bekerja padanya, Ichigo tidak mau makan masakan buatan orang lain!

"Sudah selesai, Kurosaki?"

Tepukan ringan di bahunya membuat Ichigo ditarik paksa dari fantasi yang berlebihan. "Ishida."

"Kau tahu, aku mulai menyesal sudah 'memberikan' Ichinose-san padamu."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Bicara apa kau?"

Ishida hanya nyengir kecil, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. Satu tangannya diusapkan ke perut. "Aku kenyang."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat pendek itu, kardiolog yang lulus sebagai valedictorian dari SMP sampai kuliah itu melenggang kangkung menuju elevator; meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mencerna maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya. Lima detik kemudian, darahnya serasa naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Oi, Pensil! Di mana Rukia?" serunya mulai kesal. Kombinasi antara lelah dan lapar adalah ramuan terbaik untuk membuatnya meledak. Meledak lebih dahsyat daripada yang biasa, maksudnya.

"Sudah pulang."

Ichigo mengeluarkan suara mirip tersedak. "Sudah apa? Kalau begitu berikan jatah siangku padaku!" perintahnya kesal.

Ishida langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo menghampiri tempat di mana Ishida tengah berdiri dengan tak sabar. "Ruanganku tadi sengaja aku kunci, jadi Rukia tak mungkin bisa masuk sendiri dan menaruh bentoku. Jadi pasti ia titipkan padamu."

Ishida menggertakkan giginya penuh emosi. "Pertama: kenapa Ichinose-san harus menitipkan sesuatu padaku saat dia juga, kuingatkan padamu siapa tahu kau lupa, tidak tahu di mana ruang tempatku bekerja. Kedua: Ichinose-san sendiri yang menelponku dan membawakan kotak makan siang untukku. Bukan untukmu. Ketiga: aku tidak ingat dia membawa bento ekstra. Nah. Selamat siang, Kurosaki."

Ichigo hanya bisa memandangi punggung sahabatnya menjauh tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia membalik badan dan berlari menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sesampainya ia ke tempat yang dimaksud, matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang familiar duduk di kursi tunggu di depan pintu ruangannya. Kedua tangan wanita itu tengah memeluk sebuah benda yang dibungkus scarf bergambar bunga lili. Wajahnya tersenyum, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang bagi Ichigo kurang pas karena siapa yang tahu sudah berapa lama wanita itu menunggu?

Otaknya yang sebetulnya telah lelah perlahan menyusun kepingan gambar satu per satu. Sesaat kemudian dokter berambut jingga itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Semua jelas sudah.

Merasakan kehadirannya, wanita itu berdiri. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Aku memasakkan makan siang untukmu!"

"Inoue."

* * *

><p>Rukia mengucek matanya sembari menguap. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan jatah tidurnya juga, meski sudah lewat jam tidur siang.<p>

Sambil menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari, Rukia melayangkan matanya ke arah jam dinding di sisi pintu kamar Ichigo. Pukul empat sore. Masih ada waktu untuknya sebelum ia memasak untuk makan malam.

Omong-omong soal makan, Rukia jadi teringat peristiwa tadi siang. Wanita bermata lebar itu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya santai. Siapa sangka Inoue-san sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yang Mulia Kurosaki Ichigo? Sebetulnya tidak apa-apa, sih. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengatakannya terlebih dahulu pada Rukia, bukan? Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak.

Untung ada Ishida-san.

Tapi apakah ini berarti untuk seterusnya Rukia tidak perlu lagi membawakan Ichigo makan siang? Inoue-san sempat menyebut sesuatu tentang mendapatkan Ichigo kembali, kan?

Rukia tidak berminat mencampuri urusan kedua orang itu karena tanpa ditambah masalah orang lain, kehidupannya juga saat ini sudah lumayan kacau. Tapi mau tak mau pembicaraannya denagn Inoue-san tadi siang mengusik pikirannya.

Terjadi begitu saja? Mana ada pacaran yang 'terjadi begitu saja'? Well, ada sih, memang. Tapi biasanya kalimat itu diawali dengan hal-hal seperti 'kami sudah bersahabat sejak lama' baru diikuti dengan 'setelah itu, semua terjadi begitu alami.'

Jika mereka berdua masih memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga masing-masing, kapan mereka bersahabat?

Ah! Rukia memang payah sekali jika sudah bersentuhan dengan dunia asmara.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!" Ichigo berseru dan tanpa menunggu balasan 'selamat datang' dari Rukia, pria itu berjalan gontai menuju ruang di mana housekeepernya berada. Setelah melihat orang yang dicari, dengan tak acuh ia melempar tas kerjanya ke atas sofa.<p>

"Ishida suka sekali dengan masakanmu," sindirnya ketus.

Rukia bergerak lincah mengelilingi meja; menata mangkuk, gelas, dan sumpit. "Baguslah, kalau begitu," wanita muda itu membalas dengan riang.

Tahu bahwa Rukia sengaja tak memedulikan sindirannya barusan, Ichigo menyipitkan matanya. "Kau mau menjadi housekeepernya?"

Rukia langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Dia perlu housekeeper?"

Ichigo menjadi semakin kesal dengan cara Rukia membalas kata-katanya. "Bukan itu intinya, Rukia!"

Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sejak kau masuk rumah, yang kau bicarakan adalah Ishida-san. Jika bukan itu poinnya, lalu apa?"

Ichigo terpaku. Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan pada wanita mungil nan cantik di hadapannya ini?

Tampaknya Rukia bisa menangkap keraguan dalam mata Ichigo karena ia langsung mencopot celemeknya dan mengambil cangkir dari pantry dengan asap masih mengepul. Tanpa banyak bicara ia memberikan cangkir itu pada Ichigo dan Ichigo, juga tanpa banyak bicara, menerima cangkir itu dan meminum isinya.

"Ichigo. Inoue-san tadi mengatakan padaku soal proyeknya mendapatkanmu kembali. Tapi, kenyataan bahwa ia tak mengatakan padaku tentang makan siang yang dibuatnya sendirilah yang memaksaku untuk memberikan jatahmu untuk Ishida-san. Aku sudah membuatnya, sebetulnya. Dan siapa aku ini berhak menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut dan pulang karena aku yang akan menyediakan makan siangmu?"

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Sebagian karena memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sebagian lagi karena aroma teh ini membuatnya terdistraksi.

"Teh apa ini? Bukan teh untuk menghilangkan rasa capek, ya?" Bukannya memberi tanggapan, Ichigo malah balik bertanya. Rukia memutar matanya.

"Cara cerdik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ichigo." Katanya sarkastis. "Itu chamomile tea. Bagus untuk membuat pikiran rileks."

"Pikiran rileks?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tadi pagi kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang rapat dan kasus baru. Dan kurasa pasienmu kali ini mungkin pasien luar biasa karena aku tahu sendiri kau sampai harus melewatkan jam makan siangmu."

Mendengar penjelasan Rukia, Ichigo tak sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Siapapun yang menjadi suamimu nanti adalah pria beruntung, Rukia."

Rukia memandang mata Ichigo dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian ia tersenyum tak kalah lembut. "Terima kasih."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yuk, mari penonton, lempari saya pake duit limapuluh ribuan. Saya mohon mangap karena chapter ini pendek sekalskiiii! Chapter ini emang chapter transisi karena chapter selanjutnya, yakni chapter 7, settingnya bakalan seminggu setelah chapter 6. Seenggaknya akan ada dua kali time skip di fic ini. Oiya. Banyak reviewer yang nanya apa fic ini bakalan panjang. Um… 16+ chapter itu itungannya panjang ga, sih? Hahahaha… Yah, gimana lagi. Masak baru ketemu, kenal sebentar, udah langsung jatuh cinta? Semacam ngayal, gitu.

**Sesi promosi dan curhat**: Buat yang pernah baca fic HitsuKarin saya, saya berencana ngepost lanjutannya dalam waktu dekat ini with a note: if I don't mess up with the outline. Karena yang paling ngeselin adalah, udah bikin outline cerita lengkap kap kap tapi tiap mau update ada aja masalahnya. Ini juga yang kejadian sama fic IchiRuki saya yang lain. Aargh! Padahal kan outline menghindarkan kita dari writer's block, ya. Emang males aja kali dari sononya. Tsk. Selain itu dalam waktu kurang dari 2x24 jam saya bakalan ngepost one-shot pertama saya. Ihiy!

On with the reviews:

**shia naru**: Tenang aja, ga discontinued kok A Cup of Green Teanya. Saya juga ga ikhlas kali, hehehe… Apakah fic ini punya penjahat? Hmm… Masak ga ketebak, sih?

**Mugiwara "Yuuki" UzumakiSakura**: *ngelap keringet abis ngetik nama kamu* Ini dia updatenya! Yah, biarpun panjangnya sebelas duabelas sama essay ujian, sih.

**Ruki Yagami**: Makasih reviewnya :)

**rukippe**: (because cute name is cute) Udah dibenerin kok, typonya. Makasih, ya :)

**can-can**: Nih updatenya udah nongol. Mangap ya kalo kependekan.

**ichiperfect**: Wowzers. Pujiannya bikin geer. Makasih udah review :)

**eva**: Yah, kita kan musti menyesuaikan diri sama Rukia versi Manga dikit-dikit. Kalo ngeliat novel Bleach yang Honey Dish Rhapsody, kita bisa tau kalo Rukia emang pinter masak :D

**Promosi Part 2:** Sebagai pendukung militan IchiRuki, ga ada ruginya kalo main-main ke Deathberry(dot)com. Banyak goodies yang bikin kita beruntung banget jadi shipper mereka ;D Dan kalo kebetulan ada nama Hildegarde nongol di situ, itu sayaaaaaaa! *iz sugar high*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Bukan. Pokoknya bukan.

* * *

><p>Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan berkelanjutan. Sudah seminggu berjalan seperti ini terus. Memangnya siapa dirinya saat ini? Ichinose Rukia si housekeeper atau Kurosaki Rukia si majikan?<p>

Kurosaki Rukia?

Dirasanya kehangatan menjalari wajahnya. Buru-buru ditamparnya kecil kedua pipinya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelakuan seperti gadis remaja.

Tapi serius. Seingatnya, saat ia bertemu Ishida-san untuk pertama kali, tujuannya adalah mencari pekerjaan; untuk menjadi housekeeper. Tapi jika ada orang luar yang melihatnya sekarang, maka housekeeper adalah definisi terjauh yang bisa terpikirkan.

Kecuali jika memang ada asisten rumah tangga asli yang sama-sama sedang duduk manis di sofa dan mengawasi gadis lain bergerak kesana kemari menyeret vacuum cleaner sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Inoue-san, kurasa kau kurang memahami konsep housekeeper."

Tentu saja Inoue-san tidak mendengarnya karena telinganya dipenuhi suara penyedot debu plus nyanyiannya sendiri. Rukia menarik-narik rambutnya.

"Housekeeper, kurang lebihnya, bertugas untuk mengurus rumah dan dengan mengurus, maksudku adalah kegiatan yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan duduk manis di sofa sambil menonton Yamashita Tomohisa berseru 'Hallelujah chance' dengan tak antusias." Rukia tahu Inoue-san tidak mendengarnya tapi karena sudah telanjur kesal, ia tidak berhenti.

"Aku bahkan belum menerima gaji pertamaku! Bah! Kautahu, Inoue-san, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku bekerja pada orang lain. Kau punya peluang untuk mengambil mata pencaharianku dan atas itu, kuucapkan selamat. Oh, lihat!" Rukia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara dengan liar dan tampang putus asa. "Yamapi tampan sekali, bukan? Kurasa dia lebih oke dengan rambut hitam. Jangan coklat tembaga seperti itu. Dan, oh, jangan buat aku memulai dengan oranye. Kami-sama!"

Jika ia bertingkah layaknya orang stres di depan keluarga atau teman-teman lamanya, mereka sudah pasti akan segera membuat janji dengan psikiater terbaik yang bisa mereka temukan. Tapi karena ini adalah Inoue-san, jangankan menghubungi psikiater, Rukia bisa saja menari keliling rumah dengan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam dan Inoue-san akan tetap tak menangkap di mana salahnya membersihkan rumah Kurosaki-kun dan menyiapkan makan siang dan makan malamnya.

Peduli amat dengan fakta Kurosaki-kun sudah punya housekeeper sendiri.

"Ah! Ichinose-san!" Inoue-san tiba-tiba berseru. Penghisap debunya ia matikan sementara.

'_Oh, wow. Kau akhirnya bicara. Yay.'_ batin Rukia sarkastis. Agak kasar memang, tapi dia sudah sangat kesal. "Ada apa, Inoue-san?"

"Dua hari lagi adalah Hari Natal dan aku berencana menghabiskannya dengan berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Kurosaki."

Rukia tidak langsung menjawab. Inoue-san memandanginya penuh harap. "Dan aku harus tahu mengenai ini karena?"

"Tidakkah menurutmu itu ide yang hebat?"

"Yah, kurasa begitu." Rukia menjawab asal-asalan.

"Ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk Kurosaki-kun dan keluarganya." Mata Inoue-san praktis memancarkan cahaya layaknya lampu satu megawatt.

"Kau mengundang dirimu sendiri, begitu?" Rukia bertanya datar.

Jika tadi matanya bersinar-sinar, mungkin sekarang sinarnya sudah ditelan lubang hitam. Yang mengerikan, Rukia menemukan dirinya tak bisa peduli pada fakta bahwa ia sudah merontokkan semangat wanita (atau bahkan mungkin mengejeknya secara tidak langsung) yang semingguan ini sudah menggeser posisinya sebagai housekeeper itu.

"Oh, lihat! Yamapi dan rambut tembaganya sudah kembali!"

* * *

><p>8 hari kemudian.<p>

"Aku pu—"

Rukia membuka pintu dan menyambut Ichigo dengan senyum (terlalu)manisnya. Ichigo mengangkat alis.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-kun." Rukia berkata dengan suara tinggi aneh yang sangat bukan-Rukia. "Rumah sudah rapi dan makan malammu sudah siap."

"Rukia? Kau kena—"

"Kau sudah datang, Kurosaki-kun?" wajah Inoue-san muncul dari belakang tubuh Rukia dan Ichigo bisa melihat ia mengenakan celemek Chappy the Bunny kebesaran Rukia.

Ichigo membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada Rukia tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Rukia memutuskan untuk 'membantu'nya dengan mengambil alih.

"Nah. Selamat makan, Kurosaki-kun." Dengan segera dipakainya sepatu datarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo. Ia mengenali tone panik pada suaranya sendiri.

"Keliling kota." Rukia menjawab galak.

"Apa? Mau apa kau?"

Rukia membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Senyum (terlalu)manisnya yang mengerikan muncul lagi di wajahnya. "Tentu saja mencari lowongan pekerjaan."

Dan dengan itu, Rukia menutup pintu tepat sesenti dari wajah Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo menatap kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di meja kerjanya dengan kening berkerut-kerut. Bukan, kertas-kertas itu bukanlah chart-chart dari para perawat atau laporan perkembangan pasien-pasiennya.<p>

**Dicari: Guru Privat SMA. Hubungi Noriaki Hide**

**Aku membutuhkan guru privat sebagai bagian dari persiapanku mengikuti ujian masuk Todai. Jika aku berhasil, ada bonus besar untuk Anda. Hubungi aku di nomor ini. –Yoshitaka Junpei**

Masih banyak lagi kertas-kertas yang Ichigo temukan dari balik susunan piring; iklan yang Rukia cabut dari papan pengumuman dan ia sembunyikan. Ada lowongan housekeeper (dua lembar), perawat pribadi lansia (satu lembar dan itupun diberi tanda silang besar; tampaknya Rukia tak terlalu berminat), juru masak sebuah restoran kecil, dan yang paling banyak adalah lowongan menjadi tutor.

Apa Rukia serius ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya sekarang?

"Pilihan karir yang menarik, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ishida tengah memegang sebuah kertas dan membaca isinya keras-keras.

"Lowongan Pekerjaan: Jadilah orang yang akan memegang peranan penting sebagi master cita rasa—apa-apaan ini?"

Ichigo menyahut kertas dari tangan Ishida. "Rukia."

Ishida mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tahu kau menyebalkan tapi aku tak menyangka Ichinose-san akan menyerah secepat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Tepatnya apa yang _tidak_ aku lakukan," gumam Ichigo suram. Ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa dua minggu ini Rukia nyaris menganggur karena Inouelah yang melakukan semua tugasnya. Memasak, membereskan rumah, mengantar makan siangnya…

Ingatan Ichigo melayang ke hari pertama wanita itu menjadi housekeepernya.

'_Dengar, Ichigo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku atau kenapa kau mengizinkanku bekerja padamu. Tapi aku berhutang budi atas semua ini. Aku tidak punya pekerjaan, kau memberikannya padaku. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, kau menyediakannya untukku. Jadi apa yang kuberikan padamu, aku akan usahakan setara dengan apa yang sudah kau berikan padaku.'_

Ichigo bisa membayangkan apa yang Rukia pikirkan saat ini. Tanpa tugas yang bisa ia kerjakan, maka Rukia akan menganggap ia tinggal gratis di apartemennya dan dengan harga dirinya (yang tak wajar untuk ukuran housekeeper) itu, Rukia tak mungkin bisa dan mau menerima keadaan seperti sekarang.

Ichigo tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan menjadi sekacau ini. Ia tak pernah berpikir Inoue akan menerima 'tantangan'nya dengan totalitas yang ngawur dan ia tentunya tak pernah memperkirakan Rukia akan menjadi pihak yang paling terpengaruh.

"Ichinose-san tidak perlu semua ini." Ishida mendecakkan lidahnya. Wajah Ichigo kontan menunjukkan sedikit harapan.

"Betul. Untuk sekali ini, aku setuju dengan ucap—"

"Karena kalau dia sudah tidak tahan, dia bisa bekerja padaku."

"Ishida!"

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun, terlebih lagi padamu."

Bukannya balas mengejek seperti yang normalnya ia lakukan, Ishida malah mengangkat satu alisnya dan menampilkan ekspresi menyelidik.

"Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri, Kurosaki? Karena terakhir kali aku cek, kita sedang membicarakan tentang housekeeper yang bisa saja mengundurkan diri sementara barusan tadi kau terdengar seperti pria yang cemburu."

Adalah hal bagus Ichigo tidak sedang menelan apapun karena kalau begitu, ia sudah akan tersedak sampai mati. "Diam, Ishida! Dia housekeeper yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Pekerjaannya bagus dan masakannya enak. Wajar jika aku menolak untuk memberikannya pada siapapun."

Ishida dengan senang hati mengabaikan pleidoi koleganya. Alih-alih ia mengambil setumpuk lagi dan meneliti isinya. Setelah beberapa lama, keningnya berkerut.

"Banyak sekali lowongan untuk menjadi tutor siswa SMA tingkat akhir dan ujian masuk Todai," ia berkomentar dengan nada khasnya yang investigatif.

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya tak peduli. "Honornya jauh lebih besar ketimbang tutor biasa."

"Kurasa kau masih sebodoh dulu. Ichinose-san mempertimbangkan ini bukan hanya karena besarnya honor, Kurosaki." Ishida berhenti untuk efek. "Tapi juga karena ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya."

"Jadi?"

Ishida memejamkan mata dan mulai memijat pangkal hidungnya. Pertemanan selama bertahun-tahun sudah membuktikan bahwa berbicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo bisa menjadi tugas yang sangat sulit dan Ishida tak tahu kenapa ia masih saja nekat mencobanya.

"Katakan padaku. Apakah ia tampak normal sebagai seorang housekeeper? Bagaimana menjelaskan cara wanita itu membawa diri, bagaimana cara ia bicara, bagaimana ia berjalan… Dan makanan-makanan itu? Demi Tuhan, Kurosaki, sup asparagus terenak yang pernah kurasakan adalah buatannya! Dan sekarang ini, lagi. Tutor? Untuk anak yang akan menjalani ujian masuk Todai?"

"Apa? Kapan ia pernah membuatkanmu sup asparagus?"

"Dasar bodoh. Maksudku bukan itu!"

Belum sempat Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, pintu ruang kerjanya menjeblak terbuka dan tampaklah oleh kedua dokter itu wajah Dokugamine Riruka, perawat yang naksir berat pada Ichigo. Fakta yang, tentu saja, diketahui semua orang kecuali yang bersangkutan.

"Pacarmu ada di sini. Oi, Orihime. Masuk saja!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya, membuat suara berisik. Ruangan itu terlalu sepi dan kosong sehingga ia merasa kurang nyaman. Setelah lima menit mengetukkan jari, tiga menit menggoyangkan kaki, dan tiga menit bernyanyi, pintu terbuka; memunculkan sesosok wanita.<p>

Sebagai pria tentu Grimmjow bisa sangat sadar mengenai semua atribut yang menempel pada wanita ini. Baik atribut abstrak seperti status kebangsawanannya maupun atribut yang sangat jelas terlihat. Wanita itu tinggi semampai dengan tubuh sintal. Rambut ungu panjangnya diikat tinggi dan mata kucingnya berwarna kuning misterius.

"Yoruichi."

"Halo, Grimmjow." Shihouin Yoruichi berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk di baliknya. "Jadi, apa yang kau punya?"

"Belum banyak, tapi kecurigaan kita sejak lama terbukti."

Yoruichi mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan dagu lancipnya di atasnya. "Hmm. Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padanya? Dengan wewenang yang dimiliki, dia akan merekayasa banyak hal. Tidak bisakah kau mencari tahu?"

"Cih. Kau pikir aku ini siapa bisa punya akses ke dalam?"

Yoruichi tergelak kecil. "Dan Unohana?"

Grimmjow menggeleng.

Lalu wajah Yoruichi menegang dan stres tampak jelas membayangi matanya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus menghubungi Kisuke, dan oh, juga berterima kasih pada Byakuya-bo. Keputusannya untuk merekomendasimu tidak mengecewakan. Baiklah, kau bisa pergi."

Tanpa banyak kata-kata, Grimmjow berdiri. Namun sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, Yoruichi memanggilnya kembali.

"Hei, untuk kau ingat lain waktu ke Karakura lagi, salam untuk Rukia juga," ia berujar. Ada senyum jahil di sana. Grimmjow mendengus. Dia tidak akan repot-repot bertanya dari mana wanita penyayang kucing itu bisa tahu.

* * *

><p>Kira-kira setengah jam lagi mungkin senja sudah turun.<p>

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan pusat kora Karakura. Kepalanya ditundukkan sebagai tindakan preventif, kalau-kalau ada yang mengenali wajahnya.

Kalau menuruti job description, seharusnya sekarang Rukia sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk Ichigo. Tapi setelah teritorinya dikuasai Inoue-san, tampaknya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi.

Rukia mendengus, menerbangkan sejumput rambut yang selalu jatuh di antara kedua matanya.

Awalnya ia berniat mendatangi rumah salah satu calon 'klien', menanyakan apakah betul ia memerlukan seorang tutor untuk membantunya lulus ujian masuk Tokyo Daigaku karena honor yang dijanjikannya lebih besar daripada upah yang sudah disepakatinya bersama dengan Ichigo.

Tapi apa daya, tumpukan kertas pengumuman yang ia cabut dan ia sembunyikan di antara tumpukan piring lenyap. Apakah Inoue-san yang mengambilnya? Dapur kan sekarang praktis telah menjadi istananya (begitu juga ruang tamu, ruang makan, ru—argh! Seluruh apartemen!). Tapi sekesal apapun ia, Rukia tak menutup mata bahwa Inoue-san adalah orang yang sangat sopan. Ia tak mungkin menyentuh apapun yang bukan merupakan kepunyaannya.

Ichigo kah?

Rukia berdecak. Buat apa Ichigo repot-repot peduli? Toh, sudah dua minggu berlalu, pria bodoh itu tidak juga melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa dia pikir pekerjaan hanya ada di apartemennya? Menyebalkan," rutuknya kesal. "Kalau tidak suka ya bilang saja tidak suka. Kalau seperti ini kan jadi menggantung nasib bukan hanya satu tapi sekaligus dua orang."

Dan hati Rukia berkali lipat lebih lelah saat di penghujung hari, tak satupun pengumuman tentang lowongan ia dapatkan.

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah lenyap sepenuhnya dari horizon, meninggalkan dunia dalam kenyamanan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh malam. Orang-orang mulai kembali membangkitkan denyut kehidupan kota; berlomba-lomba pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu keluarga, tertawa bersama rekan sejawat setelah lelah seharian bekerja, minum sake bersama di kedai pinggir jalan…<p>

Tak diketahui oleh mereka bahwa di balik tembok tinggi yang memisahkan dua kehidupan, menciptakan sebuah dunia sendiri yang terkesan kaku, soliter, dan dingin, Kuchiki Byakuya duduk di engawa dalam diam. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah cangkir berisi teh panas. Pandangannya terarah tak fokus pada pohon sakura yang sudah mulai gundul.

Di hari-hari lain, hari-hari sebelum ini, seorang gadis akan duduk berhadapan dengannya dipisahkan oleh dua cangkir teh. Mereka tak selalu bicara, tak mesti harus bertukar cerita. Keheningan yang entah bagaimana menenangkan akan menyelimuti mereka sampai bulan terlalu tinggi dan kedua manusia dengan rambut serupa itu akan bangkit dan masuk ke peraduan.

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Sudah lama tidak.

Keheningan itu sedikit terusik oleh suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Suaranya rendah, teredam, tanda bahwa si pemilik kaki sedang mengenakan kaus kaki.

"Byakuya-sama, masuklah. Apa Anda tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau kemari ingin menasehatiku, Seki?"

Tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya, Byakuya tahu pria itu membungkuk memohon maaf. "Sebetulnya saya ingin menyerahkan ini."

Memutar kepalanya, Byakuya melihat Seki-san mengulurkan sebuah kertas padanya.

"Pelayan menemukan ini di antara tumpukan bukunya, Byakuya-sama. Kami mohon maaf baru bisa menemukannya sekarang."

Byakuya mengambil kertas itu dan dangan satu lirikan mata, Seki-san tahu ia ingin ditinggalkan sendiri.

Kertas itu dilipat hanya sekali. Berwarna lavender dan beraroma samar-samar seperti bunga sakura dan bertebaran dengan gambar kelinci. Kelinci-kelinci yang tersenyum itu seakan menyampaikan senyum orang lain. Senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

Senyum adik kecilnya.

Ada denyutan di dada Byakuya yang membuat nafasnya sesaat terasa berat. Menolak untuk hanyut dalam melankoli yang terasa sangat asing baginya, Byakuya membuka kertas itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nii-sama, kapanpun kau menemukan surat ini, aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu penyebab aku pergi. Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikan bersama; kebaikanku dan ya, kebaikan Kaien-dono. Aku berharap Nii-sama tidak menghukumnya karena ini semua bukan salahnya. Aku yakin Kaien-dono juga tidak pernah berniat menyakitiku. Semua ini kurasa hanya masalah waktu dan orang yang tidak tepat.<em>

_Nii-sama, Kaien-dono selama ini sudah begitu baik padaku. Inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya. Dia berhak untuk bahagia dan aku tidak berhak memaksa. Kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, ia pasti akan bersikeras untuk mengikuti rencana awal. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa terjebak._

_Lagipula, belum pernah ada yang bertanya padaku juga kan, tentang apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan ;) _

_**Salam sayang, **_

_**-Rukia"**_

* * *

><p>Byakuya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum melipat kembali surat itu. Pandangannya kembali melayang ke deretan pohon sakura namun matanya tak sedang mengamati apapun.<p>

Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu penyebab kepergian adiknya. Tentu dia juga tahu betapa keras kepalanya ia.

Tampaknya Rukia sudah berdamai dengan situasi ini. Dan kalau adiknya sudah tidak apa-apa, maka Byakuya juga akan siap melepaskan.

Byakuya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan memasuki Kuchiki Manor. Mungkin Shiba Kaien yang tak tahu terima kasih itu telah lepas dari bahaya yang adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, namun ia bersumpah tak akan membiarkan pria itu mendekati adiknya lagi.

Suasana di luar masih hening, nyaris sama heningnya dengan suasana di dalam Kuchiki Manor. Pohon sakura masih nyaris gundul, udara masih dingin, dan salju-salju kecil masih turun walaupun sangat jarang.

Teh hijau Byakuya masih utuh tak tersentuh.

* * *

><p>Seharian tadi diisi pembedahan yang berlangsung tujuh jam, meeting dengan tim Aizen, dan menganalisa riwayat kesehatan Yamamoto Genryuusai. Lalu juga ada Inoue yang datang dan mengantarkan makan siangnya (yang tak ia habiskan, pastinya), Ishida mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan berada di Tokyo selama tiga hari (dan membuat Ichigo kesal karena ia tak punya lagi korban untuk dibully), Riruka yang terus-terusan menempel padanya dan memaksa untuk membantu (namun kenyataannya hanya mencoba mencari perhatiannya), dan kertas-kertas berisi lowongan pekerjaan sial itu.<p>

Setelah semua hal itu yang dijejalkan dalam durasi hanya sembilan jam, bayangkan bagaimana suasana hati Ichigo ketika ia pulang ke apartemen disambut bukan hanya oleh Inoue yang telah duduk manis menunggunya di meja makan, tetapi juga notes dari Rukia yang bertuliskan _'Aku tidur dulu. Maaf kalau terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi oh, ya ampun! Aku kan memang tidak ada kerjaan, ya?_'

"Kurosaki-ku—"

"Jangan sekarang, Inoue. Aku lelah. Aku mau langsung tidur saja." Ichigo melambaikan tangannya acuh. Langkahnya ke kamar tidurnya tak berhenti barang sejenak.

Inoue tampak panik. "Tidak makan malam dulu?"

"Aku lelah, bukan lapar. Maaf, Inoue."

Inoue kini berkari-lari kecil di belakangnya, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan antara bingung dan takut. "Kau ingin kubuatkan apa untuk menghilangkan lelah?"

Pada pertanyaan ini, Ichigo berhenti. ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, cukup untuk melihat wanita di belakangnya dari ekor mata. "Bisa kaubuatkan teh antipegal?"

Inoue membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Kebingungannya menipis, dan ketakutannya menguat. "Tidak," ia menjawab lirih.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Setelah satu kalimat pendek yang diucapkannya dengan dingin itu, Ichigo masuk kamar dan menutup pintunya; meninggalkan Inoue yang tertunduk sedih.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bodoh! Pekerjaan bodoh! Apartemen bodoh! Perut bodoh!<p>

Rukia mengecek jam alarm di atas drawer.

Bagus. Dari 24 jam tersedia, perutnya memutuskan untuk merasa lapar tengah malam begini. Apa-apaan, ini? Jam satu malam? Bukan salahnya telah memutuskan untuk melewatkan makan malam. Inoue-san ini mimpi atau bagaimana? Apakah dia sepolos itu? Apakah Inoue-san mengharapkannya utnuk duduk bersama dengannya dan Ichigo Si Bodoh di satu meja dan menelan sushi yang berisi campuran antara roti gandum, irisan kecil jeruk, dan ayam bumbu kari dengan pasta kacang merah?

Kreativitas juga punya batas dan Rukia ragu Inoue-san mengenali batas itu.

Oh, baiklah. Perutnya tidak akan kenyang dengan sendirinya.

Dengan langkah berat, Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan lemas menuju dapur.

Kira-kira kurang dari limabelas menit kemudian, Rukia meletakkan makanan buatannya ke atas meja makan. Banyak terima kasih pada Inoue-san yang membeli berbagai jenis makanan yang bisa terpikirkan, Rukia bisa membuat makanan yang sudah lama tak dimakannya.

Tom Yam.

Tom Yam terenak yang pernah dimakannya, tentu saja, adalah Tom Yam yang dimakannya saat ia mengunjungi Thailand untuk menemani Nii-sama memantau proyek perusahaannya di sana. Tapi ini juga tidak buruk, walaupun menurut Rukia masih jauh lebih enak yang orisinil.

Belum lima suapan, sudut mata Rukia sudah menangkap sosok majikannya bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat.

Rukia tak langsung menyapa atau bertanya kenapa ia bangun di tengah malam begini. Alih-alih, ia meneruskan menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok Tom Yamnya. Semakin cepat habis, semakin cepat pula ia kembali ke kamar dan tak perlu bermanis muka memulai percakapan dengan si dokter.

Tapi tentu saja semua rencana Rukia buyar tepat saat pria itu memutuskan untuk duduk di depannya dan menarik mangkuk dari tangan Rukia.

Rukia tidak berkomentar. Ia hanya menunggu dan menunggu, sampai ketika Rukia merasa Ichigo akan menghabiskan Tom Yamnya, ia baru membuka mulut.

"Aku belum makan, Ichigo. Berikan padaku."

"Aku juga belum."

Rukia memutar matanya. "Cih. Bukan salahku," gumamnya.

Suasana hening. Ichigo lalu meletakkan sendoknya.

"Aku… minta maaf, Rukia."

"Sudahlah. Besok aku akan mencari kerja lagi."

"Jangan."

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah di sini."

Seketika ekspresi Rukia mengeras. "Dan menjadi benalu? Dengar ya, Ichigo. Kalau kau pikir aku bisa hidup seperti ini, kau salah besar. Aku tidak mau tinggal di apartemen sebagus ini dan menggunakan fasilitas-fasilitas yang sangat menyenangkan dengan percuma. Aku ini housekeeper, Ichigo. Tinggal gratis di rumah majikan tidak termasuk dalam _job description_ku. Aku masih tahu malu. Masih punya harga diri."

"Aku mengerti—"

"Oh, kau mengerti!" Rukia berseru mencemooh. "Tentu saja kau mengerti. Itulah sebabnya selama dua minggu ini kau belum bertindak apa-apa."

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Kau yang beritahu aku! Kau majikanku!"

"Berhenti menyebut aku majikanmu, Rukia!"

"Kau majikanku, Tuan Kurosaki. Mau kusebut apa lagi? Suami?"

"Jauh lebih baik bagiku daripada majikan!"

"Kau gila!"

"Mungkin karena selama dua minggu aku nyaris tak bicara denganmu. Karena selama dua minggu ini tak memakan masakanmu."

"Dan itu salahku? Ini hebat."

Ichigo menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kasar sampai Rukia khawatir tindakannya itu akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Nyaris sebulan Rukia tinggal seatap dengannya, tak pernah dilihatnya Ichigo se… apa? Seterganggu itu? Sestres itu?

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada Inoue." Ichigo berkata pelan. Sangat pelan hingga Rukia berpikir mungkin ia tak memaksudkan perkataannya untuk didengar orang lain.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang menyebut soal Inoue-san, Ichigo. Aku hanya perlu mendapat pekerjaan baru dan keluar dari sini."

"Kumohon." Ichigo menyahut dengan nada lelah. "Kumohon jangan mengatakan apapun tentang pergi dari sini, Rukia. Itu tidak perlu. Semestinya aku tegas pada Inoue sejak pertama. Ini murni kesalahanku dan kau orang terakhir yang kuingin bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang terjadi karena ketidak tegasanku."

Ichigo tampak sangat lelah. Pekerjaannya di rumah sakit sudah cukup membuatnya pusing, belum lagi ditambah masalah pribadinya. Rukia jadi kasihan. Mungkin ia akan merelakan Tom Yamnya dilahap Ichigo saja.

"Dia tak punya siapapun. Kakaknya, satu-satunya yang dia miliki dan sangat menyayanginya, sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Dan dia... dia punya gagasan aneh ini. Ide bahwa aku adalah—entahlah, semacam pelindungnya? Pangerannya?" Ichigo mendengus. "Pangeran… Menggelikan sekali, ya?"

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itukah penyebab kau memacarinya?"

"Kurang lebih. Ia begitu… terikat padaku. Begitu memuja, begitu mencintaiku. Dan dulu kupikir, kenapa tidak? Mungkin lambat laun aku akan bisa membalas perasaannya. Lagipula aku tidak punya hati untuk membuatnya sedih. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak hal."

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap tidak bisa."

Ichigo tersenyum getir. "Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa."

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Rukia membuka mulutnya dan memulai dengan agak ragu.

"Kau... hanya menunda apa yang tidak terelakkan, Ichigo. Kau hanya menunda patah hati terbesarnya dan melipatgandakannya. Ichigo, lihat dirimu. Kau telah menciptakan kekacauan yang tidak perlu. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan terdengar tak berperasaan tapi… setiap orang akan punya kesempatan untuk belajar bagaimana caranya melepaskan. Termasuk Inoue-san."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan mata coklat madunya dengan mata violet keabuan Rukia. Sesaat ia tampak terhipnotis; tak berkedip. Baru saat Rukia mulai berbicara lagi, ia seakan tersentak dari mantra lalu berkedip beberapa kali.

"Kalau kau merasa dia punya peluang itu, teruskan saja. Tetapi jika kau sudah begitu yakin bahwa semua ini tak lebih dari menegakkan benang basah, hentikanlah Ichigo. Demi kalian berdua."

Keheningan yang panjang menyambut kalimat Rukia. Ichigo tak menjawab dan Rukia juga tidak menyuruhnya memberi tanggapan atau bentuk persetujuan.

Ichigo hanya mengaduk-aduk Tom Yamnya dengan gerakan pelan dan stagnan. Setelah apa yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus-lurus mata Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin makan masakanmu, Rukia. Aku rindu masakanmu. Aku…" Ichigo menghela nafas. Matanya begitu sendu dan lembut. "… rindu padamu."

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryu entah untuk keberapa kalinya menyentuh dasi sutra biru-garis-hitam yang terikat rapi di kerahnya. Bukan karena gatal, bukan karena tak betah, bukan pula karena ikatan dasi itu salah dan tak rapi. Yang membuatnya bergerak-gerak aneh semata adalah rasa tegang yang menguasainya.<p>

Tidak sekali dua kali dia menghadiri _cocktail_ yang penuh berisikan orang-orang paling berpengaruh dalam berbagai bidang pekerjaan. Yang membuat pertemuan kali ini berbeda adalah akan adanya Dr. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ilmuwan nyentrik (kalau bukan gila) di ballroom Four Seasons; tempat yang akan ia datangi. Prof. Kurotsuchi, ayah dari Nemu, kekasihnya.

"Sudah rapi, Uryu."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan begini gugup."

"Itu wajar."

Ishida melengos. "Tidak juga," tukasnya, "aku tahu ayahmu tidak suka padaku jadi seharusnya nothing to loose."

"Ayahku tidak suka pada semua orang."

Ishida mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum. "Betul."

Cocktail ini diadakan untuk merayakan naiknya kembali Muguruma Kensei ke kursi CEO perusahaannya setelah mengalami penipuan dan pencemaran nama baik yang berujung pada dikeluarkannya ia dari perusahaan yang sudah dikembangkannya selama lima tahun.

Untuk event spesial ini, Ishida sampai harus meminta izin selama tiga hari.

"Aku minta maaf kemarin tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling Tokyo." Nemu, wanita muda berambut panjang dikepang dengan poni rata dan mata hijau cantik, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Kau sudah dua hari di sini, Uryu."

Ishida hanya tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Nemu dengan lembut. "Kau kan sibuk dengan penelitian ayahmu dan penelitian-penelitianmu sendiri. Kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah. Nah, sekarang bagaimana menurutmu tentang parfum yang kupakai ini?"

* * *

><p>Ballroom yang dipakai bukan ballroom terbesar di hotel itu. Sepertinya memang disengaja supaya suasana bisa lebih privat dan hangat karena tampaknya orang-orang yang diundang mengenal Muguruma Kensei dengan lumayan baik, dalam artian bukan hanya sebagai rekan bisnis atau sesama pengusaha.<p>

"Asisten Muguruma-san yang merencanakan pesta ini." bisik Nemu di telinga Ishida.

Malam ini Nemu mengenakan gaun bikinan kekasihnya—satu diantara puluhan gaun yang pernah dia buatkan untuknya—berwarna hijau toska berleher sabrina dengan panjang semata kaki dengan aksen drapery di pinggul kanannya. Simpul drapery itu menmpertemukan dua potongan yang jika Nemu berjalan, maka akan terbuka dari paha sampai ke bawah.

"Kau mengenal semua orang di sini?" Ishida bertanya takjub.

"Tidak semua, hanya beberapa saja. Kau lihat pria berwajah simpatik itu?" Nemu mengarahkan matanya pada sesosok pria berusia akhir empatpuluhan dengan rambut berwarna putih panjang yang diikat longgar. Wajahnya menyenangkan. Ia sedang tertawa pada apa yang rekannya katakan.

"Ya?"

"Namanya Ukitake Jushiro."

"Ukitake? Dia—"

"Ya, bangsawan, walaupun kelasnya tidak tinggi. Dia pemilik Sogyo Design."

Untung saja Ishida tahu etika. Jika tidak, mulutnya pasti sudah menganga dengan wajah yang bodoh. "Maksudmu yang merancang interior Seireitei Presbyterian?"

Nemu mengangguk. "Dan yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah Kyoraku Shunsui. Wanita di sebelahnya dulu temanku. Kami sama-sama berada di Student Council SPP. Namanya Ise—maksudku, Kyoraku Nanao."

Ini gila sekali.

Ishida memang sering bertemu dengan orang terkenal, mengingat bahwa dia adalah putra tunggal Ishida Ryuken. Tapi berada dalam satu ruangan bersama orang-orang dengan reputasi yang tidak main-main… Memimpikannyapun Ishida belum pernah.

"Sayang sekali Yamamoto-san tidak bisa datang."

Yamamoto? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering mendengar nama itu. Namun ia tidak yakin karena Yamamoto adalah nama yang lumayan umum di Jepang.

Tiba-tiba saja melintas dengan penuh kewibawaan dan keanggunan khas seorang bangsawan di hadapan mereka. Wajahnya nampak datar, tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun. Rambutnya hitam legam, panjangnya sedikit di bawah bahunya.

Setelah pria itu pergi, Nemu menarik-narik lengan jas Ermenegildo Zegna yang dikenakan Uryu.

"Yang tadi itu, kau lihat kan? Itulah Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ishida tertegun. Tentu saja ia pernah melihatnya di televisi dan surat kabar (dan beberapa majalah), tapi Ishida sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ia tampak jauh lebih intimidatif di kehidupa nyata.

"Kasihan sekali, dia."

Ishida menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang Nemu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Adiknya hilang. Mungkin lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. Menurut kabar yang beredar, ia kabur karena pertunangannya dengan Shiba Kaien batal. Aku pribadi tidak percaya. Dulu adiknya adalah juniorku di Seireitei Private School."

Ishida hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin saja benar. Wanita kan sangat menginginkan pernikahan."

Nemu menggeleng ragu. "Mungkin. Tapi Kuchiki-san tidak tampak di mataku sebagai seseorang yang akan kabur hanya karena pertunangannya dibatalkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu mereka berpacaran."

Dokter sekaligus desainer di waktu senggangnya tersebut menyesap sampanye yang sedari tadi gelasnya ia bawa. Matanya meneliti sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang berdiri tak sampai empat meter darinya.

Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apa-apa. Posturnya juga tegap. Ia membawa dirinya selayaknya yang diharapkan orang dari seorang bangsawan paling terhormat yang juga merupakan taipan tersukses dan terkaya seperti dirinya. Namun matanya sudah cukup.

Sorot mata itu bisa langsung Ishida kenali. Sorot mata yang sudah akrab dengannya selama duapuluh empat tahun kehidupannya. Sorot mata ayahnya, yang menahan rasa sedih dan rindu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Semoga adiknya segera kembali."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Saya pribadi lumayan seneng sama chapter ini, ga tau kenapa. Dan mulai chapter depan, kasus pasiennya Ichigo bakalan mulai dapet porsi lebih banyak yang artinya… the problem arises! Fufufufu… Oiya, maap juga ya Ichigo sama Nemunya OOC. Dan kalo ada typo, seperti biasa, kasih tau aja. Belom sempet proof reading, udah keburu ngantuk x))

On with the reviews!

**ika chan**: Istri Ikkaku si Mizuho, kakaknya Keigo.

**shia naru**: Pendek soalnya emang gitu. Ga mau maksa manjangin padahal mustinya udah harus stop :)

**can can**: update!

**rukippe**: Yay, DBer! *peyuk* Nah, di chapter ini kamu akhirnya bisa tau kayak apa seleranya Inoue.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to Purnama because I simply loved her 'babai' in the end of her review.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Let's see... Rukia yang belum nongol di manga, belum adanya IchiRuki Babies, belum munculnya Grimmkitty di manga… Yes. I own Bleach. Yay me.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku rindu masakanmu, Rukia. Aku… rindu padamu."<em>

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang memotong lobak terhenti seketika. Memejamkan mata dan melepaskan pisau, Rukia menekan kedua pipinya lalu memekik 'kyaaa!'.

Apa maksud si bodoh itu dengan 'aku rindu padamu'? Apa dia bermaksud menggodanya? Mempermainkannya? Sengaja membuatnya malu?

"Aku ini kenapa, siiiihh?" Jeritnya nyaring.

"Err… entahlah. Mulai gila, mungkin?"

Secepat kilat, Rukia langsung membalikkan tubuh dan melihat Ichigo tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Di tangannya tergenggan koran pagi. Ia mengenakan wifebeater putih dan celana pendek. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan terdapat titik-titik keringat di wajah dan lehernya.

Tanpa sungguh-sungguh mengerti kenapa, Rukia merasakan wajahnya ikut bersemu.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju meja makan dan meminum segelas air putih yang ditaruh di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ichigo berkedip. "Ini hari Sabtu, Rukia. Aku tidak bekerja."

"Oh."

"Jangan-jangan kau memang sakit. Kelakuanmu jauh lebih aneh ketimbang biasanya."

Pelipis Rukia berdenyut. "Apa maksudm—"

"Sini aku lihat."

Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, Ichigo sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Rukia. Mata coklat madu memandang lurus-lurus violet-kelabu.

"K-kau… mau apa?" Rukia tergagap. Ini tidak bagus. Seorang Kuchiki tidak mungkin kehilangan kendali hanya karena berhadapan dengan dokter tampan, tegap, yang kebetulan barusan selesai lari pagi dan tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

… Tampan?

Tidak ada yang menyebut-nyebut kata tampan, Rukia. Tidak ada.

Ya Tuhan. Benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Wajahmu merah dan suhu tubuhmu…" Ichigo menempelkan punggung tangannya ke leher Rukia. Rukia menelan ludah dengan bodohnya. "Hangat."

Oke. Ini sudah kelewat batas. Rukia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir pengkhianatan yang tubuhnya sendiri lakukan padanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kurosaki." Rukia segera menepis tangan Ichigo dari wajahnya. "Sekarang duduklah dan tunggu sampai aku selesai memasak."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanyai Rukia lagi tentang sikapnya yang aneh. Wanita itu toh, memang agak kurang wajar.

"Kurasa aku akan ke ruang kerjaku saja."

"Sudah tiga hari ini kau menghabiskan waktumu di sana. Kasusnya berat sekali, ya?"

Memang benar. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kerja. Kebiasaan baru ini berlangsung bahkan jauh sebelum Peristiwa Tom Yam Tengah Malam yang berujung pada keputusan Ichigo untuk membicarakan segala sesuatunya dengan Inoue.

"Ya begitulah."

"Sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat sebelumnya?"

Ichigo tak langsung menjawab. Ia malah beranjak ke sisi Rukia untuk bersandar pada counter dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Mereka menghadap arah yang berlawanan sekarang. Ruang kerja pun terlupakan.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Sebetulnya sih tidak. Aku sudah beberapa kali menangani kasus seperti ini. Tapi dua pasien dengan keluhan yang sama tidak bisa kau tangani dengan cara yang sama pula."

Rukia melemparkan udang rebus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan sebelum seorang dokter mengambil tindakan pengobatan. Salah satunya kau harus tahu obat apa saja yang pernah dikonsumsinya, atau terhadap obat apa sajakah si pasien akan mengalami reaksi alergi. Juga penyakit apa saja yang pernah dan sedang dideritanya. Kau sedang membuat apa?"

"Jadi apa si pasien ini punya alergen? Ada penyakit lain? Dan aku sedang membuat dimsum seafood."

"Tidak, tidak ada alergen. Tapi menurut asistennya dia pernah sekali mengalami sakit pada dadanya. Dimsum?"

"Serangan jantung? Ya, dimsum. Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah itu serangan jantung. Bisa saja hanya serangan panik. Orang awam sering tidak bisa membedakannya. Aku menelan semua yang bisa dimakan, Rukia. Apa sudah jadi?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada salah satu anggota tim? Atau pada Ishida-san? Belum, belum jadi. Yang kau lihat ini prototypenya. Aku membuat ukuran mini untuk percobaan. Mau?" Rukia mengangkat dimsum seukuran dua kali bola karet pada tetikus untuk komputer.

"Si mata empat itu sedang liburan bersama pacarnya." Ichigo membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Rukia mengerling jahil. "Carilah pacar supaya kau tidak perlu iri begini padanya." Ia lalu memasukkan dimsum mininya ke dalam mulut Ichigo.

Ichigo mengunyah sambil memicingkan mata. "Kau kira mudah ya, mendapat pacar? Oh hey, ini enak sekali."

Mata besar Rukia berbinar mendengar pujiannya. Ia lalu mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk diusapkan ke sudut mulut Ichigo. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil, Ichigo."

"Aku tidak perlu pacar." Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat.

"Yeah?" Rukia membalas tatapan Ichigo. "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Aku punya kau."

Caranya. Caranya mengatakan satu kalimat pendek itu. Kalimat pendek bodoh yang membuat kedua kaki Rukia seperti berubah bentuk menjadi agar-agar. Dan matanya. Apa memang matanya harus seintens itu? Mungkin Ichigo benar karena sekarang Rukia merasa dirinya mulai gila.

"Hahaha! Hei, bodoh. Tidak semua rayuan ampuh untuk semua jenis wanita, kau tahu? Rayuan tertentu untuk wanita tertentu."

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-aku tidak merayumu, idiot."

"Terserah kau saja. Hei, mau kubuatkan snack?"

"Aku sedang ingin yang manis-manis." Ichigo menjawab sedikit ketus. Tapi Rukia tahu itu hanya triknya untuk menutupi rasa malu dan juga rona kemerahan pada wajahnya. Rukia harus sekuat tenaga menahan tawa dan ledekan.

"Kau mau poffertjes?" Rukia bertanya.

"Poffertjes tidak manis, Rukia."

Rukia memutar kedua matanya. "Akan manis jika kusiram dengan saus coklat. Sekarang sudah sana pergi!"

Ichigo memberengut. "Sebenarnya siapa sih majikannya di sini? Wanita kejam…"

* * *

><p>"Aku punya kau? Aku punya kau?"<p>

Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja kerjanya berulang kali.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku mengatakannya? Sekarang Rukia akan menganggapku aneh. Dan kurasa dia memang pantas berpikir demikian. Aargh! "

Tidak seperti yang banyak orang perkirakan, Ichigo bukanlah seorang Don Juan. Sama sekali bukan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi Don Juan jika selama 24 tahun kehidupannya ia hanya pernah sekali berpacaran? Bagaimana mungkin Ichigo ahli dalam hal menaklukkan hati wanita jika setiap Keigo membawakannya majalah Playboy saja dia langsung panas dingin?

Dan dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang merayu gadis-gadis, Demi Tuhan!

"Rukia adalah makhluk berbahaya." Ichigo menyimpulkan dengan bodohnya.

Tapi apa lagi deskripsi yang tepat? Lihat apa yang sudah wanita aneh itu perbuat yang telah membuat kebiasaan dan kepribadiannya berubah.

Dulu, Ichigo tak pernah keberatan makan apa saja. Atau di mana saja. Ichigo adalah pria tulen, dan seorang pria tulen tak akan meributkan apa yang dia makan dan di mana dia melakukannya. Kantin rumah sakit dan mie instan oke-oke saja buatnya. Memiliki Yuzu sebagai adik tak lantas membuat ia rewel dan banyak berkomentar mengenai makanan.

Tapi lihat dirinya sekarang.

Salah satu pegawai kantin bahkan pernah bertanya padanya apakah sekarang Ichigo sudah menikah.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa? Menikah?"<em>

"_Yah, sekarang kami tak pernah lagi melihatmu setiap jam makan siang, Kurosaki-sensei. Jadi kupikir kau sudah punya istri yang mengurus makananmu."_

* * *

><p>Memang ada yang mengurus apa-apa saja yang masuk ke perutnya, tapi dia bukan istri. Dia… Rukia.<p>

'_Tapi dia lebih mirip istri dibanding housekeepermu, Ichigo'_, suara di kepalanya menyahut—yang langsung Ichigo redam dengan sekali lagi membenturkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Tapi suara sial di kepalanya ada benarnya juga. Ichigo ingat, selama nyaris sebulan Rukia bekerja padanya, beberapa kali ia dipanggil ke rumah sakit untuk pembedahan darurat.

Di tengah malam.

Setiap itu terjadi, Ichigo akan membangunkan Rukia untuk memberitahunya supaya mengunci pintu setelah ia pergi dan tak perlu repot-repot membuat sarapan karena ia mungkin tak akan pulang sampai sore nanti.

Dan setiap kali pula Rukia akan mengangguk dan melepas kepergian Ichigo di pintu depan hanya untuk muncul kembali di rumah sakit dengan segelas kopi panas dan sekotak wafel Belgia di pagi buta, persis setelah Ichigo kembali ke ruang kerjanya dari ruang bedah.

Sial! Suara bodoh di kepalanya betul. Rukia memang lebih mirip istri ketimbang housekeepernya.

Istri…

Anak laki-laki berambut jingga menyala dan mata viole—

... Dan terima kasih para dewa, atas ponsel yang berdering!

"Ishida!" Ichigo tak membuang waktu untuk berteriak detik pertama sambungan telepon terbuka. "Terima kasih sudah menelponku!"

* * *

><p>Ishida mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkinkah Kurosaki sedang dalam pengaruh morfin? Atau obat-obatan lain yang digunakannya secara ilegal? Sejak kapan dia sebahagia itu mendapat telepon darinya? Bukankah reaksi alaminya adalah menggertak dan sengaja menahan untuk tidak mengangkat selama yang dia bisa?<p>

"Kau keracunan? Kau yang senang menerima telepon dariku malah membuatku paranoid. Aku tutup sa—apa? Apa maksudmu dengan fantasi-fantasi aneh? Jadi kau memang sedang mengonsumsi morfin. Diam dan dengarkan aku. Aku memutuskan untuk memperpanjang liburanku. Hanya sehari saja. Nemu mengajakku ke sebuah onsen. Apa maksudmu? Cih. Aku menelponmu hanya untuk membuatmu kesal dan aku berhasil, bukan? Dah, Kurosaki!"

* * *

><p>"Sial, sial, sial! Kenapa dia menutup teleponnya?"<p>

Ichigo harus menemukan cara lain selain membenturkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan bayangan anak kecil berambut jingga dan bermata viole—argh!

Jangan sebut. Jangan sebut.

DI tengah-tengah gerakan paniknya, mata Ichigo menangkap sebuah map bertuliskan 'Confidential'. Map itu cukup untuk mengembalikan pikirannya ke dunia nyata—ke keadaan mental dan otak yang waras. Tanpa pikir panjang, diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping komputer jinjingnya.

**To**: Ishida

**From**: Kurosaki

**Subject**: Stay online.

Setidaknya tetaplah dalam jangkauan. Aku mungkin akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Ini tentang kasusku.

* * *

><p>Zaraki Kenpachi tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah.<p>

Apartemen itu tampak rapi; tak satupun barang yang salah tempat. Jendela-jendela dibiarkan terbuka, mengizinkan udara segar masuk. Aroma bunga samar-samar mengawang di udara.

Seperti tempat yang masih ditinggali pemiliknya.

"Tapi dia tidak ada."

Gadis kecil di punggungnya menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran kepala yakuza itu. Kenpachi tidak repot-repot menjawab.

Calon istrinya bukan orang yang ceroboh. Ia tak akan pergi dengan meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan seperti ini. Itu kalau Unohana Retsu memang pergi.

"Ini sudah minggu kedua, Ken-chan…" Putri angkatnya berbisik dengan suara bergetar. Ia tampak agak terguncang.

Bukan Kenpachi bermaksud bersikap pongah, tapi semua orang tahu siapa dirinya; yang juga berarti semua orang paham bahwa menyentuh orang-orang terdekatnya sama dengan mencari mati. Itu satu. Kedua, calon istrinya tidak pergi atas kehendaknya sendiri. Hal yang jelas ditunjukkan oleh keadaan apartemennya.

Siapapun yang melakukan ini punya nyali yang besar. Kelewat besar.

"Kita akan menemukannya, Yachiru. Aku mencium adanya ketidak beresan di sini."

* * *

><p>Rukia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ichigo yang sedang memakan makan malamnya dengan ekpresi kosong. Pikirannya seperti bercabang ke mana-mana.<p>

"Ichigo?"

Satu suapan, lalu diam.

Rukia tidak tahu seluk beluk pekerjaan dokter, tapi apakah pekerjaan mereka seberat ini? Atau Ichigo yang terlalu memikirkannya? Apa yang luar biasa dalam kasusnya kali ini? Pasien atau penyakitnya?

"Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan makananmu jika pikiranmu sedang tidak enak." Rukia menyentuh ringan punggung tangan Ichigo. Barulah saat merasakan kulit lembut Rukia, ia tersentak.

Ichigo lalu memandang Rukia seolah ia baru saja bertemu dengannya.

"Apa? Oh, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Enak, tidak?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia seolah-olah Rukia barusan mengakui bahwa sebetulnya ia adalah seorang transgender. "Apa?"

"Lihat? Kau bahkan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. Istirahatlah, Ichigo. Katamu kau tidak bekerja di hari Sabtu tapi seharian ini kau hanya dua kali keluar dari ruang kerjamu." Rukia membuat gerakan seolah akan menarik piring Ichigo, yang langsung Ichigo hentikan dengan meletakkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling piringnya dengan sikap protektif.

"Aku habiskan."

"Tidak kau habiskan juga tidak apa-apa. Aku ini tidak sedang mengancam. Tidak perlu jadi defensif begitu."

"Aku tidak merasa terancam. Jadi duduklah dan jangan coba-coba mengambil makananku lagi."

Kadang-kadang Rukia tidak yakin kepada siapa dirinya bekerja. Pada seorang pria berusia 24 tahun atau pada seorang anak laki-laki manja berusia 10 tahun?

"Hey. Kau ini sedang bekerja dalam tim. Jadi kau tidak perlu pusing sendirian. Setidaknya jika kau stres, pastikan rekan-rekanmu juga ikut stres."

Mungkin karena mereka sudah hidup seatap selama sebulan, mungkin karena Rukia memang memahaminya, mungkin juga karena Ichigo sebetulnya adalah seorang dukun, entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, Ichigo merasakan dirinya kini mudah menerjemahkan maksud kata-kata Rukia yang seringkali jauh berbeda dengan apa yang wanita itu lafalkan.

"Aku akui aku memang kurang profesional di sini. Tapi aku kurang merasa nyaman dengan Cifer-sensei dan tak akan repot-repot berdiskusi dengannya." Ichigo menggigit sendoknya agak terlalu keras.

"Dan oke-oke saja buatmu mengganggu Ishida-san yang sedang berlibur?"

Wanita ini.

"Kau pandai sekali membuatku bersalah, Rukia."

"Yah, well, tidak perlu merasa bersalah jika memang melakukan hal yang benar kan?"

"_Katakan padaku. Apakah ia tampak normal sebagai seorang housekeeper? Bagaimana menjelaskan cara wanita itu membawa diri, bagaimana cara ia bicara, bagaimana ia berjalan…"_

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya singkat dan cepat. Tidak. Jangan pergi ke situ, Kurosaki.

"Tampangmu terlihat semakin stres, Kurosaki-sensei. Kita bicarakan hal yang ringan saja, kalau begitu."

Ichigo menampilkan ekspresi lega yang dibuat-buat. Rukia tertawa dan melempar gumpalan serbet ke arahnya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Rukia bertanya. Kepalanya disangga kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Tanya saja."

"Jadi, bagaimana Inoue-san menerimanya?"

"Ugh! Kupikir tadi kau ingin pembicaraan yang ringan."

"Kau ingin aku membicarakan kasusmu?"

Ichigo memutar matanya. Memang tidak ada cara untuk menghindari wanita ini, bukan?

"Awalnya dia tidak menerimanya dengan baik, kurasa. Reaksi yang sudah kuperkirakan."

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini sia-sia, Inoue."<em>

Dia tahu. Detik pertama Kurosaki-kun membuka mulutnya, Orihime tahu topik apa yang dia bawa. Dan Orihime tidak siap.

"_Aku sedang berusaha, Kurosaki-kun. Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi."_

Pembelaan diri yang sia-sia. Alasan yang konyol.

"_Aku minta maaf karena harus menggiringmu sampai ke sini. Aku minta maaf karena sudah memberimu ide-ide. Tapi kenyataannya adalah aku tidak bisa. Aku—"_

"_Jangan katakan! Aku tidak mau dengar! Ja—"_

"_Jangan tutupi telingamu dan dengarkan aku bicara!"_

Kurosaki-kun tidak pernah meninggikan suara saat bicara dengannya. Mendengarnya memotong ucapannya seperti itu seperti gong yang menandakan finalitas bagi Orihime.

"_Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, Inoue, tapi inilah yang harus kau ketahui. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi perasaan sayang dan cinta yang kurasakan sama sekali berbeda denganmu. Kau berhak mendapat seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, Inoue. Mencintaimu dengan cara yang kau inginkan dan pantas kau dapatkan. Dan orang itu jelas bukan aku."_

"_Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Kurosaki-kun."_

Kurosaki-kun tersenyum sedih.

"_Kau tidak mencintaiku."_

Kepalanya tersentak mendengarnya. Jadi itukah masalah sebenarnya? Kurosaki-kun masih meragukan besarnya perasaan Orihime untuknya?

"_Aku tidak bohong!"_

"_Aku tidak bilang kau bohong. Kau hanya tidak mengerti. Inoue, kau mencintai gagasan tentangku. Tentang Kurosaki Ichigo yang ideal, yang sempurna, yang hanya ada di kepalamu. Bukan aku yang sebenarnya. Aku manusia biasa, Inoue. Aku membuat kesalahan, bertindak bodoh, bersikap tidak menyenangkan. Pernahkah kau mempertanyakan tindakanku? Mendebatku? Berseberangan pendapat denganku?"_

Sesungguhnya ia tidak punya jawaban yang memuaskan atas itu.

"_Tidak pernah. Itu karena kau berpendapat bahwa aku selalu benar. Bahwa aku tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang selama ini kau lihat, tapi itu bukan aku yang sesungguhnya. Maafkan aku."_

Jika ia harus jujur pada setidaknya dirinya sendiri, maka ia akan berkata ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Bahwa ia tahu selama ini ia berpegang pada apa yang ia tahu sejak lama adalah harapan kosong.

Tapi memperkirakan dan betul-betul mengalaminya adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Orihime membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada bantal, membuat kesan bahwa ranjangnya menelannya bulat-bulat. Sudah dua hari ini ia tak berhenti menangis.

Ia tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

* * *

><p>"Karena sudah kujawab, sekarang jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi."<p>

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya tapi matanya berubah sendu.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Walau sudah diberi waktu selama tiga milenium, tampaknya para pria masih belum bisa memahami cara wanita berpikir. Merepotkan sekali.

"Aku khawatir dengan Inoue-san."

"Pada akhirnya dia akan baik-baik saja." _Dia harus baik-baik saja_. "Lagipula kau kan wanita. Kau tahu hal-hal seperti ini terjadi setiap hari."

Rukia mengerutkan dahinya. "'hal-hal seperti ini'?", ulangnya.

Ichigo mulai merasa tolol. Seharusnya sejak awal dia tutup mulut. "Yah, kau tahu lah. Patah hati dan sebagainya."

Ujung mulut Rukia berkedut. Ia tampak seperti habis menenggak susu basi. "Sebetulnya tidak juga."

"Huh? Kau tidak pernah patah hati?"

"Apakah kita sedang bermain Duapuluh Pertanyaan?"

"Erm… Apa? Apa itu Duapuluh Pertanyaan?"

* * *

><p>Pria ini tidak tahu permainan 20 Questions?<p>

Rukia tiba-tiba merasakan dorongan kuat untuk memukul kepalanya dengan penggorengan. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu. Permainan itu nyaris tidak dikenal di Jepang. Dia sendiri baru mengetahuinya dari Nel, gadis peranakan Rusia-Amerika yang ia temui saat masih kuliah di Perancis.

"Ah. Itu… seperti yang namanya gambarkan. Duapuluh pertanyaan untuk masing-masing yang ditanyakan bergantian." Rukia menjelaskan sementara Ichigo mendengarkan dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Kedengarannya seperti permainan orang bodoh."

Rukia harus ingat bahwa pria kurang ajar di depannya ini adalah pria yang memegang kendali atas kelangsungan hidupnya di Karakura karena jika tidak, ia pasti sudah menutupi kepala oranye bodohnya itu dengan taplak meja dan membuatnya kehabisan napas.

"Terserah kau saja, lah. Aku mau mencuci piring dulu."

"Eh, tunggu!" Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangan Rukia.

Rukia mendelik galak.

"Ayo… kita mainkan." Ichigo berkata pelan. Kepalanya diarahkan menjauh dari Rukia dan rambut anehnya jatuh ke dahi menutupi mata.

Adakah pria yang lebih adorable dari Kurosaki Ichigo? Kau praktis bisa menyumpalkan sejuta kata sifat kedalam namanya dan tetap tak bisa mendefinisikan pria ini dengan tepat.

Rukia harus menahan diri agar tak memeluk dokter itu erat-erat dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya sebagaimana yang biasa yang ia lakukan pada kelinci peliharaannya.

Rukia mendudukkan kembali pantatnya. "Baiklah. Kau mulai."

"Erm…" Ichigo tampak berusaha keras menahan wajahnya yang memerah. Mungkin agar ia tak tampak lebih bodoh dari yang sudah-sudah. "Benarkah kau tidak pernah patah hati?"

Apakah ditolak Ichinose-senpai bisa dikategorikan sebagai patah hati? Tidak juga. Rukia dulu masih kecil, masih SD. Masih dalam masa di mana ia berpendapat pria tertampan di dunia ini adalah Otou-chama. Jelaslah sudah. Ia belum pernah mengalami patah hati.

"Tidak pernah." Rukia menjawab pendek. "Sekarang giliranku."

"Eeh? Hanya begitu saja? 'Tidak pernah'?"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tampak merasa terkhianati begitu."

Gigi Ichigo bergemeretak. "Memang!"

"Tsk. Aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan, Ichigo? Kalau kurang memuaskan, kau bisa menggunakan jatahmu yang sisa 19. Sekarang giliranku."

"Wanita licik."

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku. Ciuman pertama?"

"Ijhdhaskfa…"

Rukia yakin ia sudah membersihkan telinganya. "Apa?"

"Inoue Orihime."

Rukia berusaha tidak memutar matanya. Tentu saja. Buat apa dia bertanya? Kalau begini kan dia sudah membuang jatah pertanyaannya dengan sia-sia.

Sementara di seberang meja, Ichigo menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang lehernya yang Rukia yakin tidak gatal. Mungkin ia malu, atau mungkin dia hanya sedang memikirkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Ci-ciuman pertamamu?"

Betul-betul tidak kreatif Ichigo ini.

"Grimmjow. Pelajaran favorit ketika SMA?"

"Hey, tunggu dulu. Grimmjow? Preman sok tampan berambut biru itu? Bagaimana bisa?" Ichigo berseru tak percaya. Kelihatannya si bodoh itu lupa bahwa ia seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, bukan mengajukan serentetan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tanyakan setelah giliranmu. Pelajaran favorit ketika SMA?" Rukia melanjutkan seperti tak terpengaruh oleh reaksi Ichigo yang berlebihan.

"Argh. Matematika. Bagaimana bisa dia adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

Selain bodoh, ternyata Kurosaki Ichigo juga pria yang berpendirian teguh—betatapun salahnya keteguhan itu dia terapkan.

"Dia pacar pertamaku. Tanggal lahir?"

"15 Juli. Bagaimana mungkin kalian berpacaran?"

"Dia tampan, manis, dan menyukai kucing. Dia juga lumayan pintar. Cita-cita ketika kecil?"

"Dokter. Apa hebatnya 'lumayan pintar'? Aku juga pintar. Kau memilih pacar hanya karena dia suka kucing?"

"Tidak. Fobia?"

"Tidak punya. Hmph. Baiklah. Orang yang saat ini paling kau rindukan?"

Kenapa dari semua kemungkinan pertanyaan yang bisa dia ajukan, dia harus memilih ini?

Rukia merasakan tenggorokannya tersumbat. Belum lagi sedikit nyeri di dadanya. Tidak. Jangan menangis. Jangan terlihat bersedih.

"Kakakku." Rukia menjawab lirih.

Sedang apa ya Nii-sama sekarang? Rukia merasakan senyum mulai merayapi wajahnya. Walaupun ini Sabtu malam, tetap saja Nii-sama masih akan berkutat di ruang kerjanya. Mungkin jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia akan membuat Renji mengikutinya ke klub kaligrafi dan membiarkan tangan kanannya itu menderita di sana.

Mengingat Nii-sama membuat hatinya hangat.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan kehangatan yang sama sekali lain. Kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan besar Kurosaki Ichigo yang ada di pipinya, mengelusnya lembut, menghapus air matanya.

Rukia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia menangis.

"Kau betul-betul merindukannya, ya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan suara dan mata yang sama-sama meneduhkan. Tangannya begitu hangat dan Rukia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo di pipinya erat-erat. Kepalanya mengangguk keras-keras, berkali-kali. Ia nyaris tak dapat menahan isak tangis.

Nii-sama seorang penyendiri. Tapi Rukia selalu ada di sisinya; menemaninya minum teh, mengikuti kelas memahat bersamanya, pergi ke pameran lukisan, duduk bersebelahan di taman sambil ditemani kue-kue bikinan Rukia…

Dan Rukia kini telah mengubah kakaknya menjadi pria yang kesepian juga.

"Kami hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Selama ini kami selalu berdua; aku dan Nii-sama. Dan kini setelah aku meninggalkannya, ia pasti sangat kesepian." Rukia terisak. Hatinya sekarang terasa sakit. Wajah kakaknya terbayang jelas seolah mereka sedang berdiri berhadapan. "Nii-sama… dia bersikap dingin sepanjang waktu, tapi aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Dia melakukan segala hal untuk memastikan aku mendapat yang terbaik. Dia—dia… dialah satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki, Ichigo. Aku tahu dia lelah. Aku tahu dia seharusnya bisa lebih menikmati hidup…"

Entah bagaimana, Rukia kini telah berada dalam dekapan Ichigo yang tangannya sedang mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Dia dipaksa menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya oleh keadaan. Dia kakak terhebat di dunia. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku—aku rindu sekali padanya…"

"Ssh…" Ichigo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Rukia merasakan hidung pria itu yang menempel di puncak kepalanya.

Rukia lalu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Ichigo. Dipeluk seperti ini memberinya perasaan aman dan nyaman. Rasa berat di hatinya belum sepenuhnya hilang, tapi untuk sementara ini saja sudah cukup.

* * *

><p>Dari luar, toko permen itu tampak tak jauh berbeda dari toko pada memang sedikit lebih kecil, gelap, dan tak menarik, tapi tetap terlihat seperti toko. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa di dalamnya sedang ada pembicaraan penting yang melibatkan dua orang yang juga penting.<p>

"Zaraki-san belum memberi tahu apapun. Yah, bukan berarti aku perlu diberitahu, sih."

"Dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa padamu, Kisuke. Dia mencari Unohana sendiri."

Pria yang dipanggil Kisuke itu tersenyum misterius dari balik kipasnya. Matanya tertutup bayangan yang dihasilkan pinggiran topi hijau-bergarisnya yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak khawatir. Mau susu, Yoruichi-san?"

Shihouin Yoruichi memutar matanya. "Nanti saja. Aku menyimpulkan kau tidak tahu keberadaan Unohana."

"Dengan Aizen siapa yang tahu? Aku yakin Aizen mengira ia berhasil menyingkirkan Unohana-san. Tentu saja tidak perlu kujabarkan di sini betapa salahnya perkiraan Aizen-sensei." Urahara Kisuke menekankan kata 'sensei' dengan nada meledek.

Yoruichi mulai berpikir bahwa ia berhak atas imbalan yang besarnya tiga kali lipat. Masalah ini betul-betul membuat kepalanya pening.

"Apakah Kuchiki-san tahu adiknya berada di sini?"

Yoruichi tertawa. "Byakuya-bo? Apa kau bercanda? Tentu saja dia tahu."

Urahara mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tapi kurasa dia belum mulai berpikir bahwa adiknya akan terseret kedalam kasus ini. Yah, dia memang tidak punya alasan untuk terlalu waspada. Aizen tidak tahu ada Rukia di kota ini."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi apa kau tahu di mana dia tinggal?"

Mata kuning cerah Yoruichi beradu pandang dengan mata Urahara. Selama tiga detik mereka tidak mengatakan satu katapun sampai kemudian Yoruichi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya Tuhan, ini terlalu lucu! Bagaimana mungkin?" Yoruichi menatap curiga.

Urahara mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya menyerah. "Tidak ada campur tanganku di sini. Kecurigaanmu menyakiti perasaanku, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang basah oleh air mata. Takdir selalu menjadi istilah yang konyol baginya sampai ia berhadapan sendiri dengannya. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku berani bertaruh mengenai reaksi Si Kambing Tua."

"Ohoho. Dia sampai mentraktirku minum-minum. Bayangkan saja."

Setelah tawa Yoruichi mereda, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Unohana akan mencoba menghubungi Tokyo. Tapi jika hanya menunggunya membuat kontak dengan kita, kasus ini tak akan bergerak kemana-mana, Kisuke." Yoruichi memijat kedua pelipisnya dengan lelah.

Urahara Kisuke tertawa. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal menunggu."

* * *

><p>Jadi bagaimana ia bisa berada dalam posisi ini, Rukia tidak terlalu yakin. Setelah Ichigo memeluknya selama sepuluh menit penuh dan sesekali mengusap kepalanya, mereka entah bagaimana kembali berdebat mengenai hal yang tidak penting.<p>

"_Um, Ichigo… Jika makananmu tak kau habiskan, aku tak mau memasak lagi untukmu."_

Yang tentu saja dibalas Ichigo dengan: "Tutup mulut, wanita tiran. Aku menggajimu."

Yang pasti Rukia tanggapi dengan sikunya yang menghantam rusuk Ichigo.

Dan sekarang mereka duduk bersisian di sofa sambil menonton The Walking Dead.

Rukia sebetulnya heran dengan bagaimana mudahnya mereka bergerak dari satu mood ke mood lain yang sama sekali berbeda. Tapi Rukia bersyukur karena setidaknya mereka terhindar dari kecanggungan yang sangat mungkin akan muncul dari aksi peluk Ichigo.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka acara seperti ini," komentar Ichigo sambil melahap strudel apel buatan Rukia.

"Seleramu memang rendah, Ichigo."

"Hei!"

Untung saja sebelum perdebatan mereka yang tidak penting (sebagaimana perdebatan mereka yang lain) bereskalasi ke sesuatu yang labih konyol, bel berbunyi. Rukia melemparkan pandangan menghina ke arah Ichigo sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam jadi Rukia tidak punya ide tentang siapa yang bertamu. Ishida-san masih berlibur dan Inoue-san jelas tidak mungkin datang ke sini. Tidak sekarang.

Rukia membuka pintu dan matanya langsung menangkap sesosok pria tinggi tegap. Usianya mungkin awal limapuluhan. Rambut hitamnya dipotong cepak. Rahang perseginya yang tegas tertutup cambang dan ia punya jenggot kecil di dagunya.

Pria itu tak berkedip memandang Rukia. Lalu sesaat kemudian, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya menampilkan senyum lebar. Rukia mulai khawatir. Tapi sebelum ia bisa memanggil Ichigo, pria itu sudah mendekapnya begitu erat sampai Rukia kira ia akan pingsan karena kehabisan udara.

Pria asing itu mulai terisak sebelum akhirnya berseru:

"Menantuuuuu!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: MHUAHAHAHA! Itu kan, tokoh yang selama ini kalian tunggu-tunggu? Generally, saya kurang puas sama chapter ini ga tau kenapa. Tapi kayak yang saya bilang sebelumnya, masalah mulai mengambil porsi yang lumayan. Mungkin keliatannya semua masalah berdiri sendiri-sendiri tapi percaya, deh. They do not. Semuanya saling berkaitan. Dan wow, semuanya ada di chapter ini. IchiRuki, seriusnya kasus, sedihnya Rukia… Tapi tetep aja rasanya ada yang aneh. Gah. Whatever.

**David**: Makasih reviewnya :D

**Fullmoon**: Benarkah? Makasih ya reviewnya :D

**shia naru**: Saya sih ga penasaran. Mungkin karena saya tau gimana busuknya Hollywood kalo bikin pilem yang diambil dari manga. Dragonball, anyone?

**can-can**: Hahaha! Sampe review dua kali, loh, dia. Makasih, ya?

**rukippe**: Iya, tamat :( Animenya emang ga terlalu memuaskan, suka main potong adegan penting. Tapi emang bakal kangen suara Morita sama Oririn Aaaahh, kamu bikin galau deh. Apa? Kaien selingkuh? Hahaha! OOC banget deh Kaien selingkuh. Dia kan bukan tipe yang kayak begitu. Dan mungkin abis baca chapter ini kamu bakal makin kasian sama Nii-sama. Dan bisa tebak siapa karakter di akhir chapter? Fufufu…

**sherry**: Tenang, tenang. Ichigo udah tegas, kok :D

**yuuaja**: Waaaaw, pujiannya bikin geer. Makasih, ya


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to **Purnama, Ray Kousen,** dan** Lenacchi** yang reviewnya selalu yang paling paaanjaaang. Saya sebagai wanita doyan yang panjang-panjang #opoiki. Selain itu juga buat **beby-chan, vyorin, dan Haruka Ndo** yang mau repot-repot PM buat neror atau sekedar nanya ada apa dan kenapa belum update. No, really. I thank you. You are all such a bunch of darlings :*

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Iya, saya yang punya Bleach! Puas sekarang, hah? Puas? *lalu digiring ke RSJ*

* * *

><p>Rukia duduk dengan kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di atas pangkuan. Matanya beralih dari sisi kanannya ke sisi kirinya. Dari Kurosaki Ichigo ke pria yang sempat membuatnya kaget dan bingung.<p>

Kurosaki Isshin.

Di sebelah kanannya, berdiri dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada dan wajah ditekuk, Ichigo memelototi ayahnya yang berada di seberangnya; duduk di kursi yang sengaja ditarik Rukia dari dapur, dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan marah putranya dan malah memandangi Rukia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lihat aku, Tua Bangka!"

Tangan Rukia melayang menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Betulkah yang didengarnya barusan? Ichigo memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?

Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau tidak peduli, Isshin Oji-sama hanya mendecak pendek dan tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada Rukia. Rukia sedikit gugup dipandangi begitu. Gugup, bukan ketakutan. Sulit untuknya merasa takut pada pria ini.

Di samping perilakunya yang ganjil, Rukia tak bisa tak merasakan aura kebapakan yang kuat darinya. Kehangatan dan kasih sayang orang tua; sesuatu yang lama tak Rukia rasakan. Selain itu, bagaimana bisa ia takut pada pria yang memancarkan berbagai macam emosi dari matanya seperti itu? Pemujaan, keterkejutan, kegembiraan, kasih sayang, dan beberapa lagi emosi yang Rukia tak bisa tempeli label padanya.

"Oji-sam—"

"Panggil aku Papa!" Isshin Oji-sama menyahut dengan kuantitas antusiasme yang tak Rukia miliki.

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini, Oyaji? Kau membuat Rukia ketakutan."

Dengan polos Rukia menggeleng. "Beliau tidak membuatku takut."

Dan kalimat Rukia tadi bagaikan aba-aba yang menandakan pesta kembang api telah dimulai.

"Kau lihat itu, Ichigo? Dia menakjubkan sekali. Oh, menantukuuu! Putri ketigaku!" Isshin Oji-sama melompat dari kursi pesakitannya dan merentangkan tangan; siap memeluk Rukia lagi.

… Sampai Ichigo menempelkan kakinya di wajah ayahnya.

"Kuberi waktu semenit untuk angkat kaki dari apartemenku." Ichigo berkata dengan kejam.

Kontan, air mata dengan debit air setara air terjunpun langsung mengalir dari mata Isshin Oji-sama. "Aku belum berkenalan dengan istrimu!"

"Ah, Oji-sa—"

"Papa!"

"P-Papa, aku bukan istri Ichigo."

Isshin Oji-sama, bagaikan belalang sembah, melompat dari posisi terkaparnya di lantai dan menarik Rukia ke dalam pelukan eratnya. "Tidak usah menyembunyikannya dariku, Rukia-chan! Aku mengerti perasaanmu bahwa memiliki ikatan apapun dengan putraku adalah hal yang memalukan, tapi padaku kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun!"

"Oi, oi…" Ichigo menyela kesal.

"Maaf, Oj—Papa, tapi aku hanya housekeeper di rumah ini." Dengan canggung, Rukia mengelus punggung Isshin Oji-sama.

"Nonsens. Itu hanya akal-akalan putraku nan bodoh itu untuk mengurungmu di sini dan menyimpanmu hanya untuk dirinya saja. Tidakkah putraku romantis, Rukia-chan?"

_Kalau memang betul seperti itu, namanya sih mengerikan_, Rukia berpikir kering.

"Oyaji, kau mau apa kemari? Jawab pertanyaanku dan segera keluar dari sini setelahnya!" Ichigo menarik rambut cepak Isshin Oji-sama sementara Isshin Oji-sama meraung-raung meminta perlindungan pada 'Rukia-chan putri ketigaku yang jelita namun bernasib malang karena bersuamikan seorang manusia gua'.

"Ichigo, kurasa kau berlebihan menanggapi ayahmu," tegur Rukia sambil mengamati dengan penuh minat Isshin Oji-sama yang masih menangis kencang.

Ichigo menatapnya seolah Rukia sudah tak waras. "Kau bilang aku berlebihan? Kalau aku berlebihan lalu ayahku ini apa? Aku sudah mengenalnya selama duapuluh empat tahun, Rukia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerti segila apa dia kecuali aku." Untuk menekankan maksudnya, Ichigo meninju hidung ayahnya.

* * *

><p>Tiga tendakan memutar, dua pukulan ke hidung, dan empat kuncian berikutnya, Kurosaki Isshin sudah duduk di sofa dengan kepala bersandar di bahu sempit putri Kuchiki yang sedang menyamar itu. Ichigo, dengan wajah yang sama-sama berantakan memperhatikan dengan mata menyipit; menggumamkan sesuatu yang mirip seperti 'enak sekali dia duduk seperti itu'.<p>

Tapi Rukia bisa saja hanya salah dengar.

"Sensor Ayah Superku berbunyi, Ichigo. Sesuatu mengatakan padaku bahwa era baru keluarga Kurosaki telah tiba. Aku akan segera punya cucu!"

Rukia tersedak liurnya sendiri tapi tak satupun di antara dua pria itu yang tampaknya memperhatikan.

"Apanya yang Ayah Super. Kalau maksudmu Ayah Bodoh, aku percaya. Cepat katakan, Oyaji."

"Anak tidak tahu diri. Aku malu sekali kau harus melihat kenyataan bahwa suamimu adalah anak durhaka. Maafkan aku, Rukia-chan!" Oji-sama semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Rukia.

"Err, yah, tidak apa-apa. Jawab saja pertanyaan Ichigo, Oji-sama." Rukia tertawa ganjil.

"Aku kemari karena ada urusan dengan Ishida," tukas Oji-sama pada akhirnya. Rukia mengangkat satu alisnya pada Ichigo.

"Ishida Ryuken, ayah Ishida Uryu." Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan diam istri—eh, housekeepernya. "Urusan apa?"

Isshin mencibir mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Itu rahasia dokter senior, Anak Muda."

Mata Rukia melebar mendengarnya. Dokter senior? "Isshin Oji-sama juga dokter, ya?"

Isshin tertawa lebar. "Betul sekali, Rukia-chan. Betapa mengesankannya diriku ini, ya? Sudah simpatik, tampan, pintar lagi. Tidak seperti putraku itu. Dia sih, sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi. Kau mengenal Ishida Uryu juga?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Dia baik sekali."

Mendengar itu, Isshin cemberut seperti anak kecil. "Kau tidak naksir padanya, kan, Rukia-chan?"

"Pertama bertemu sih, iya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi", Rukia tertawa kikuk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Ah, sudahlah. Hal itu tidak perlu dibicarakan."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu kau naksir padanya? Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Dia kan sudah punya pacar!" Ichigo, yang sebetulnya sama sekali tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan 'mertua dan menantu' itu mengejeknya.

Rukia mendelik. "Aku kan bilang 'dulu'. Kau tidak mendengarnya? Dasar bodoh."

"Aaaahhh!" seruan Isshin memecah pertengkaran tidak perlu antara Ichigo dan Rukia. "Pertengkaran suami istri! Aku suka!"

"Tutup mulut, Oyaji!"

"Hentikan!" suara Rukia yang dalam dan caranya mengatakan satu kata pendek itu sukses membuat Ichigo dan ayahnya terdiam. Rukia berdeham sedikit.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamar tidurnya sebelum sebuah keluhan menghentikannya (dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut menyebalkan).

"Aku tidur di mana, Ichigoooooo?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ichigo menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menghadap ayahnya.

"Badanku ini sakit semua. Apa kau tega membiarkanku beristirahat di tempat lain selain di tempat tidur?" Isshin Oji-sama masih merajuk.

Ichigo menggeretakkan giginya. "Sudah bagus aku tidak jadi mengusirmu."

"Membesarkan putra seperti kau yang memperlakukan ayahnya dengan cara seperti ini… apa yang harus kukatakan pada Masaki?"

"Katakan bahwa kau ayah yang payah."

Lalu terdengar suara tawa yang tertahan yang membuat tengkuk Ichigo merinding. Ia merasakan adanya peristiwa buruk akan terjadi tak lama lagi. Tak ingin mengambil risiko, Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat ayahnya berkacak pinggang.

Di wajahnya terpasang senyuman yang biasanya muncul sebagai ekspresi _default_ penjahat di film-film. Ichigo mengerutkah dahinya dan sedetik kemudian, entah bagaimana Kurosaki tertua itu melakukannya, dari udara kosong ia memunculkan sebuah martil dan paku berukuran besar.

"Oyaji." Ichigo memperingatkan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan, tapi itu jelas bukan hal yang bagus.

Dan jika Ichigo mengira ayahnya akan takut atau setidaknya merasa terintimidasi oleh suara dan ekspresinya, ia salah besar karena hal selanjutnya yang Kurosaki Isshin lakukan adalah menghujamkan ujung tajam paku raksasa itu di atas bantalan sofa hitam Ichigo dan memukulkan martil di atasnya.

Rukia memekik terkejut dan Ichigo hanya bisa tertegun melihat perbuatan pria tua sakit jiwa yang ia panggil 'ayah'. Pada saat Ichigo mampu menemukan suaranya kembali, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sofa hitam elegan yang ia dapatkan dari garage sale Ishida Ryuken itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Lubang-lubang berukuran besar terbentuk acak dan bulu-bulu angsa bertebaran; terbang bebas sampai akhirnya membentuk tumpukan putih lembut di sekeliling benda yang beberapa detik sebelumnya masih bisa ia sebut 'sofa'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau orang gila?" Ichigo menjerit histeris. Kedua tangannya menempel di atas kepalanya. Di sebelah ayahnya, Rukia menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak lebar—seolah-olah matanya masih bisa membesar lebih dari normal.

Bukannya menjawab, Kurosaki Isshin tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu melesat berlari melewati Ichigo dan berseru, "sekarang kau tidak bisa tidur di sofa!"

Kehebohan malam itu ditutup oleh suara berdebum pintu kamar tidur Ichigo yang dibanting menutup; melindungi Kurosaki Isshin dari semburan kemarahan putra tunggalnya.

* * *

><p>Jika ada yang lebih canggung dari tidur di kamar yang penuh berisikan barang-barang khas perempuan, maka itu adalah tidur di kamar yang penuh berisikan barang-barang khas perempuan bersama Rukia.<p>

"Rileks saja, Ichigo." suara Rukia tepat di telinganya mengirim aliran listrik kecil namun sanggup membuatnya tersentak.

Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Kalau kau bisa melihat dirimu sendiri saat ini, kau akan tahu betapa bodohnya posisimu sekarang."

'_Tak usah melihat juga aku sudah tahu'_, batin Ichigo kesal. Deskripsi tersingkat dan paling akurat mengenai pose Ichigo mungkin adalah 'posisi mumi'. Ichigo kini tengah terbujur tegang; kedua kakinya rapat dan kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada; kepala lurus menghadap langit-langit.

"Melihatmu begini, kau pasti belum pernah tidur seranjang dengan wanita, ya?" Rukia berbaring menyamping dengan satu siku menyangga tubuhnya.

Dari ekor matanya, Ichigo bisa merasakan Rukia tengah memandanginya dengan senyum kecil tersungging.

"Diam dan tidurlah, Rukia."

"Mou, Ichi-kun," Rukia memajukan bibir tipisnya dan kembali menggunakan suara palsunya; pura-pura merajuk, "bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika Ichi-kun masih terjaga begini?". Untuk memperburuk situasi, Rukia meniup kecil telinga Ichigo.

Wajah Ichigo seketika memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Rukia tertawa keras melihat reaksi Ichigo. Ternyata menyenangkan sekali menggoda majikannya itu. Di mata Rukia sekarang, ia tak ubahnya remaja pria yang canggung dan gugup bila berhadapan dengan lawan jenis.

Setelah puas tertawa, Rukia mengembalikan posisi tidurnya ke pose semula, yakni terlentang. Sambil mengatur nafasnya, ia berkata,

"Aku suka ayahmu, Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu kau sama gilanya dengan si tua bangka itu." balasnya.

Rukia tersenyum getir. "Pasti suasana di rumahmu ramai sekali, ya?"

Ichigo menanggapi pertanyaan Rukia dengan dengusan. "Selama dia masih hidup, kurasa begitu."

Rukia hanya diam.

* * *

><p>Ichigo menunggu Rukia untuk bertanya lagi atau mungkin memberi sedikit reaksi atas jawabannya barusan, tapi setelah lima menit, suaranya yang dalam tidak terdengar.<p>

Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk berguling menyamping, sekadar memastikan bahwa Rukia sudah tidur.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur tadi."

Ichinose Rukia ternyata masih terjaga. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku menganggap ayahku adalah pria tertampan di dunia ini. Sampai sekarang pun masih, sebetulnya."

Ichigo tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Yah, setidaknya dia tidak seperti ayahku, kan?"

Rukia tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, ayahku tidak seperti ayahmu."

"Kalau begitu kau pantas bersyukur."

Topik ini membuat Ichigo ingin menarik-narik rambutnya karena bingung. Rukia tadi sempat mengatakan padanya bahwa ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya. Apa iya Ichigo harus bertanya 'kenapa ayahmu meninggal'?

"Ibuku meninggal sebelum aku tahu seperti apa wajahnya dan itu praktis menjadikanku satu-satunya perempuan di keluarga."

Ichigo ikut tersenyum melihat senyum samar di wajah housekeepernya. "Kau pasti dimanja sekali."

Rasanya Rukia ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Ichigo. Dimanja? Apa dia bercanda? Ayah dan kakeknya akan memberinya dunia jika Rukia meminta!

"Ya, begitulah." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Seperti apa ayahmu?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Standar Kuc—Ichinose, kurasa. Rambut sehitam bulu gagak, mata kelabu, kulit pucat… Kau tahu, Ichigo? Beliau mirip sekali dengan Nii-sama. Hanya saja, seperti yang banyak orang katakan, wajah ayah jauh lebih menghangatkan." Rukia berhenti sejenak untuk tertawa, "bahkan sampai aku sudah agak besar pun, aku masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan Otou-chama. Entahlah, kurasa ada bagian dalam diriku yang ingin tetap menjadi anak kecil dan tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya setiap malam."

Mata Rukia berbinar-binar saat ia bercerita tentang ayahnya; seperti bagaimana wajahnya menjadi cerah setiap kata 'Nii-sama' terlontar. Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di kepala Ichigo. Kenapa ayahnya meninggal? Kapan? Apa yang Rukia lakukan untuk mengobati luka hatinya setelah ayahnya pergi?

"Pasti banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan, ya?" Rukia tersenyum penuh pengertian melihat ekspresi Ichigo. "Otou-chama… meninggal karena penyakit jantung. Kata kakek, sejak kecil kondisinya memang lebih lemah dibanding anak-anak seusianya. Saat beliau pergi, usiaku baru lima tahun. Orang-orang mungkin berpikir anak kecil berusia lima tahun belum begitu memahami situasi apa yang tengah dihadapinya, tapi aku tahu. Aku mengerti. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Otou-chamaku kembali. Tidak ada lagi ritual duduk di pangkuannya dengan dalih menemani Otou-chama bekerja hanya untuk tertidur sepuluh menit kemudian."

"Kalau aku tidak salah mengingat, setidaknya kau masih memiliki kakek dan kakakmu, kan?"

"Ya. Sejak saat itu, Ojii-sama lah yang mengurusku. Apa yang tadinya dilakukan Otou-chama, kembali dilakukan oleh Ojii-sama; seperti mondar-mandir mano—err, rumah dan kantor, lalu dari kantor ke rumah lagi. Padahal seharusnya dia sudah akan pensiun." Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ojii-sama sedikit lebih disiplin daripada Otou-chama dan hal itu sempat membuatku takut padanya. Tapi anehnya, yang dulunya tak diizinkan oleh Otou-chama, Ojii-sama malah sering melakukannya untukku. Seperti contohnya membawakanku gulali setiap Senin, Rabu, dan Sabtu. Beliau juga sangat suka bertamasya dan akan selalu membawa kami ikut serta."

"Masa kecilmu tampaknya menyenangkan."

Binar di mata Rukia seketika meredup. "Hmm," gumamnya. Gumaman yang menurut Ichigo tak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori 'persetujuan'.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat aku berusia delapan tahun, Ojii-sama… meninggal dunia."

Ichigo tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Kami tidak siap menghadapinya. Maksudku, aku baru berusia delapan dan Nii-sama bahkan belum genap delapan belas tahun. Tak lama setelah itu, aku menyadari bahwa separuh dari Nii-sama pergi bersama kakek."

Ichigo mengerti maksud Rukia.

"Saat pemuda seusianya sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara mengajak seorang gadis berkencan, Nii-sama… harus belajar segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan aku. Ia tak lagi punya waktu untuk menikmati hidup sebagaimana yang seharusnya. Apalagi melakukan, memikirkannya pun kurasa Nii-sama sudah tidak bisa. Dengan cepat—cepat sekali—Nii-sama tumbuh dewasa dan sebagai kompensasinya, aku kehilangan kakakku yang dulu suka menemaniku menggambar atau mengancam anak-anak yang menjahiliku di taman bermain."

"Kalian tidak dekat lagi?"

Rukia menggeleng, di bibirnya tersungging senyum getir. "Kami dekat dengan cara kami sendiri dan aku tidak menyalahkannya. Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal demi aku dan tak pernah mengeluh. Nii-sama yang dulu dan sekarang, dua-duanya tetaplah Nii-samaku dan aku tak akan menukarnya bahkan dengan dunia sekalipun."

Ichigo merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Untuk mencairkan suasana, ia mencoba terkekeh kecil dan berkata, "hey, apa kau sadar? Setiap kali kau bercerita tentang kakakmu, kau punya tampang yang aneh."

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan menusuk. "Apa maksudmu, bodoh?"

"Kau seperti naksir padanya."

"Nii-sama itu tampan sekali. Dia juga pintar dan hebat. Tentu saja semua gadis naksir padanya."

Ichigo memandangnya datar. "Kau mengerikan," komentarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Ichigo merasakan darahnya mendingin. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku sudah meihat ayahmu tapi bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Di mana beliau? Kenapa tidak ikut menengokmu di sini?"

Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya menjauh dari mata Rukia. "Ibuku… sudah tidak ada."

Kalimat Ichigo disambung oleh keheningan.

"Oh."

Oh? Hanya begitu saja reaksi dari Rukia? Tidak ada ekspresi keheranan? Pertanyaan?

"Kau tidak mau bertanya kenapa?"

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Memangnya kalau aku menanyakannya, kau mau menjawab? Itu kan masalahmu, Ichigo. Tidak mungkin aku bertanya tanpa harus membuka kembali ingatan yang tidak kau sukai. Kalau kau mau menceritakannya, kau akan melakukannya."

Ichigo terpaku mendengar jawaban Rukia. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang tak memasang tampang bersimpati saat mendengar tentang ibunya, atau bertanya apa yang menyebabkan Kurosaki Masaki pergi. Mungkin memang aneh, tapi kalimat Rukia tadi justru membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Selamat tidur, Ichigo."

Ichigo tak membalas; yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi punggung Rukia yang naik turun mengikuti nafasnya yang melambat.

'_Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Rukia?'_

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu ini si Kambing Tua menginap di apartemen Ichigo dan membuat level stres meningkat setiap harinya. Ia bahkan menolak untuk bertanggung jawab atas sofa bulu angsa yang ia hancurkan! Mencari sofa pengganti jelas bukan perkara remeh karena bahkan setelah seisi kota ia jelajahi, tak ada toko furnitur yang menjual sofa senyaman sofa lamanya. Bah. Mendekatipun tidak.<p>

Untung akhirnya Ichigo menemukan sebuah galeri kecil di kota Naruki yang dimiliki seorang wanita bernama Ikumi-san. Tidak senyaman sofa lamanya, memang, tapi masih lebih baik ketimbang tidak ketemu sama sekali. Warnanyapun coklat, tidak hitam legam. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Di hari ketiga ayahnya menginap yang merupakan hari di mana Ichigo membeli sofa baru adalah hari terakhir Ichigo tidur di kamar Rukia dan mulai belajar mengabaikan tangisan ayahnya setiap malam dari ruang tengah, berada dalam keadaan terikat di kursi makan.

Awalnya Ichigo lega karena ia akhirnya bisa tidur kembali di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi saat ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, memandang langit-langit yang familiar, dan aroma kamar yang setiap hari dihirupnya, sebuah pikiran horor melintas dan membuatnya nyaris terkena serangan jantung: semua mendadak terasa asing.

Ranjangnya sendiri, kamar yang ia dekorasi sendiri… mengapa semua atribut itu malah membuat Ichigo mengernyit karena kecanggungan? Ia tak lagi perlu berpose mumi dan khawatir tangan atau kakinya menempel di kulit orang lain saat tidur, namun mengapa ranjang malah terasa sempit? Pemanas ruanganpun bekerja dengan baik seperti biasa, tapi kenapa kamarnya terasa dingin?

Dan Ichigo baru menyadari betapa sunyi kamar tidurnya…

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Mungkin pikiran-pikiran tak jelas itu muncul di kepalanya karena ia sedang stres. Dengan hembusan napas berat, ahli bedah syaraf itu berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi sampai terdengar suara 'krek'.

Biasanya setelah mengobrol dengan beberapa pasiennya, suasana hatinya akan kembali baik.

* * *

><p>Ruangan itu rapi sekali. Rapi dan tampak <em>out of place. <em>Di meja yang dipasang berhadapan dengan jendela besar yang mengarah ke pemandangan jantung kota Karakura terdapat sebuah komputer jinjing ramping dan elegan bewarna putih dengan tulisan VAIO besar, sebuah _fixed phone, _tumpukan pendek map dan kertas yang dipisah berdasarkan kategori, pigura yang di dalamnya terpasang sebuah foto anak kecil bersama kakeknya, dan kotak kayu berukir berisikan perlengkapan menjahit standar.

Di balik meja mahogani itu, duduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu pada siku dengan jemari saling mengait, adalah Ishida Uryu. Wajahnya tenang, tanpa ekspresi. Tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir; sedang mengingat kembali kejadian kecil yang membuatnya syok dan merasa bagaikan manusia terbodoh se-Jepang.

Kejadian yang mengambil tempat di apartemen Kurotsuchi Nemu, seminggu yang lalu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat ke onsen dari apartemen Nemu yang terletak di pinggiran Tokyo. Ishida harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam akibat terjebak kemacetan untuk mengunjunginya dari hotel tempat ia menginap.

Sesampainya di apartemen Nemu, Ishida memutuskan untuk beristirahat barang satu atau dua jam untuk menghilangkan pusing di kepalanya akibat keruwetan jalanan Tokyo. Karena apartemen Nemu didesain hanya untuk ditinggali satu orang saja, Ishida tak punya pilihan tempat lain untuk tiduran selain di kamar kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu.

Saat ia bersiap untuk memejamkan mata dalam posisi menyamping favoritnya, tampaklah olehnya buku itu. Buku dengan sampul keras dibalut kain beludru kualitas terbaik berwarna biru gelap; bertuliskan Seireitei Private School; Annual Report; Kurotsuchi Nemu. Tertarik pada ide melihat Nemu saat ia masih SMA, Ishida membatalkan rencananya untuk tidur, dan membuka buku itu.

Namun yang dilihatnya bukanlah Nemu dalam balutan kemeja putih dengan dasi merah, blazer biru tua, dan rok lipit selutut abu-abu, melainkan foto-foto festival dan berbagai acara sekolah lainnya dengan sehalaman penuh tulisan menyertai setiap itemnya. Tapi itu biasa; memang sedikit mengecewakan bagi Ishida yang ingin melihat Nemu versi SMA, tapi tetap biasa saja.

Kejutan yang sebenarnya datang di halaman terakhir.

Kejutan itu datang dalam bentuk sebuah foto; foto seorang gadis dengan model rambut yang jika dibandingkan dengan sekarang memang berbeda, namun mata, warna kulit, warna rambut, dan senyum itu adalah sama.

Ichinose Rukia.

Atau, jika harus mengutip buku ini, Kuchiki Rukia.

_"Kukira kau tadi ingin tidur." Nemu masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa tumpukan baju bersih._

_"Nemu, apa ini?" Ishida terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menjawab perkataan Nemu._

_Nemu meletakkan tumpukan bajunya di sudut ranjang. "Buku laporan. Setiap angkatan Student Council harus memberikan laporan mengenai kegiatan-kegiatan yang mereka selenggarakan pada murid angkatan yang setahun lebih muda dan angkatan yang setahun lebih tua dari mereka."_

_"Dan gadis ini…"_

_Nemu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud Ishida. "Kuchiki-san. Dialah yang waktu itu kuceritakan padamu. Kau bertemu kakaknya juga, kan?"_

Untuk seseorang yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan lulusan terbaik di setiap jenjang pendidikan yang ditempuhnya, Ishida merasa tolol sekali. Bagaimana bisa itu semua luput dari pengamatannya?

Kulit yang sama-sama pucat, mata yang sama-sama kelabu, rambut sama-sama sehitam aspal dengan sejumput bagian yang keras kepala di antara kedua mata?

Mereka mirip sekali dan Ishida melewatkannya! Sekarang itu menjelaskan tutur kata, gestur tubuh, dan pembawaan gadis yang memang selama ini membuatnya penasaran.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Kuchiki Rukia; seorang bangsawan, gadis terpelajar, adik kesayangan dari orang terkaya dan paling disegani di Jepang, bekerja pada Kurosaki Ichigo sebagai housekeeper!

Kadang-kadang, lelucon yang dibuat semesta sama sekali tidak lucu.

* * *

><p>Ichigo melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam sebuah ruangan luas; lebih luas dibandingkan ruang inap pasien lain. Di dalamnya, di tengah-tengah, seorang pria lanjut usia terbaring dengan selang-selang kecil menancap di berbagai bagian tubuh, terhubung ke berbagai macam mesin yang mengelilingi.<p>

"Apa kabar Anda hari ini, Jii-san?" Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Yang dipanggil 'Jii-san' hanya melirik sejenak sebelum kembali mencurahkan fokusnya pada buku yang tengah ia baca.

Pria itu menggerutu pelan, tanda ia menanggapi keberadaan Ichigo.

"Anda tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca? Cih, anak muda zaman sekarang sudah tidak tahu tata krama."

"Untuk apa membaca itu? Saya yakin Anda sudah membacanya berulang kali," Ichigo berjalan melewati papan bertuliskan Yamamoto Genryuusai yang tergantung di kaki ranjang.

"Sebetulnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Dengan santai, Ichigo mendudukkan pantatnya di ujung ranjang menghadap pasien spesialnya ini. "Saya salah satu dokter Anda. Justru kalau tidak sering-sering datang, saya khawatir saya layak dipecat."

Yamamoto mencemooh. "Kalian hanya ingin membunuhku."

Ichigo terpaku mendengarnya. Sebetulnya sikap tak bersahabat Yamamoto Jii-san sudah bukan barang baru lagi. Nyaris semua anggota tim Aizen-sensei akan ia labrak jika menginjakkan kaki ke kamar VVIPnya. Ichigo juga begitu. Hampir setiap kali ia berkunjung untuk mengecek keadaan atau sekadar mengobrol, kakek yang masih tegap dan tak membutuhkan kacamata untuk membaca ini akan membombardirnya dengan kalimat-kalimat dingin dan sinis.

"Kenapa Anda selalu berpikir kami ingin membunuh Anda? Saya tahu kebanyakan pasien lansia agak rewel, tapi baru Anda yang punya ide revolusioner seperti ini."

Yamamoto Jii-san mengamati Ichigo sejenak sebelum akhirnya meletakkan bukunya di atas perutnya. "Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tidak sakit."

Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Maaf?"

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku ini sehat-sehat saja."

Ichigo menggeleng prihatin. "Jii-san, Anda dibawa kemari setelah asisten Anda menemukan Anda jatuh terlentang; memegangi dada sambil mengeluh tak bisa bernapas."

"Dan otomatis itu membuatku terkena serangan jantung?"

"Menurut Anda kenapa?"

"Aku bisa saja terkena, entahlah, serangan panik? Pernahkah itu terlintas di kepala oranyemu yang konyol?"

Seharusnya Ichigo tersinggung atas hinaan terhadap rambutnya, namun ia malah tergelak.

"Dengar, Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tidak pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya. Pola makanku sehat, aku berolah raga secara rutin, dan keluargaku tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Setelah aku tersadar dari mati suriku, karena konon jantungku sempat berhenti total, yang aku tahu hanyalah tiba-tiba aku mengalami gejala salah satu kondisi Motor Neuron Disease tipe ALS dan sekarang aku bahkan punya psikiater karena menurut kalian orang dengan penyakit sepertiku memerlukannya. "

"Kami telah menjalankan serangkaian tes pada Anda, Jii-san. Anda pikir kami mengarang cerita?"

"Aku pikir bos kalian menginginkan aku mati."

Ichigo tersentak. "Ishida Ryuken?"

Wajah Yamamoto suram. "Aizen Sosuke."

* * *

><p>Apakah kakek itu berfantasi? Maksud Ichigo, beliau kan sudah tua. Selalu ada potensi mengalami demensia, iya kan? Tapi di matanya, ia sama sehatnya dengan, entahlah, sebut saja Ishida Uryu atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Jadi mengapa Yamamoto Jii-san mengatakan apa yang menurutnya sedang terjadi seperti itu?<p>

Tapi berusaha sekuat yang dia mau pun, Ichigo tak bisa mengabaikan rasa janggal yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo nyaris jatuh dari kursi tempat ia duduk saking kagetnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Ishida. Kau ingin aku mati muda? Kenapa tidak ketok pintu dulu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ishida langsung menempatkan dirinya di hadapan orang yang menjadi partner ribut setianya itu. Wajahnya serius.

"Whoa. Kau kenapa? Sembelit?"

"Aku ingin kau tahu fakta mengenai housekeepermu."

"Fakt—apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan ini?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Selama ini aku tahu banyak keanehan tentangnya dan aku yakin sebetulnya kaupun juga bertanya-tanya. Orang seperti dia, Kurosaki, tidakkah aneh bekerja sebagai housekeeper? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul di Karakura?"

Ichigo mulai bisa membaca ke mana semua ini mengarah.

Ishida meneruskan ucapannya. "Kemarin di apartemen Nemu, aku menemukan jawabnnya. Kurosaki, dia—"

"Sudahlah, hentikan."

Mata Ishida melebar. "Apa?"

"Jangan menceritakannya padaku, Ishida." Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, matanya teduh. "Pasti ada alasan kenapa Rukia melakukannya. Pasti ada cerita di balik itu. Kalau dia merasa perlu dan bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia pasti akan melakukannya."

Ishida memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh selama beberapa detik, kemudian di wajahnya tersungging senyuman kecil. "Apa ini? Kurosaki Ichigo mendadak tumbuh dewasa?"

Mendengarnya, Ichigo langsung mendelik. "Tidak bisakah sekali saja tidak mengejekku? Lagipula itu kalimat pinjaman, bukan orisinil dariku."

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang!"<p>

Rukia buru-buru berlari menghampiri Ichigo di pintu depan.

"Malam sekali." Rukia mengambil tas dari tangan Ichigo.

"Yah, sedikit bakti sosial di Gawat Darurat tadi. Beberapa dokter absen. Kau sudah makan?"

Rukia meletakkan tas Ichigo di sofa barunya. "Belum. Aku menunggumu saja."

"Tidak usah sampai begitu, Rukia. Nanti kau akan sakit gara-gara aku." Ichigo mengacak rambut housekeepernya, membuat wanita berpostur mungil itu cemberut.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo berjalan ke meja makan. "Hei, Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak pernah pulang bersama Oji-sama? Dan kenapa Oji-sama belum datang?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. Ia lalu menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan santai. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit. Padahal dia bilang dia sedang bekerja dengan Ishida Ryuken. Entah apa yang tua bangka itu lakukan sebetulnya."

Rukia ikut duduk. "Itu aneh sekali."

"Wah…", mengabaikan keheranan Rukia, Ichigo melongo menatap hidangan untuk makan malam. "Apa ini, Rukia? Dan mengapa banyak sekali?"

"Namanya risotto jamur. SIsanya kau sudah tahu. Kentang panggang dan roti bawang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan salad buah di lemari es. Aku berencana membawakan sebagian untuk tetangga baru. Kabarnya apartemen sebelah sudah punya penghuni, sekarang. Dan kata resepsionis di bawah, dia tinggal sendiri. Kan kasihan."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya yang sudah nyaris rebah di atas piring. "Kita punya tetangga baru?"

Rukia mengangguk. Tepat setelah itu, bel pintu apartemen Ichigo berbunyi. Rukia berdiri.

"Aku saja yang buka. Mungkin itu ayahmu."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengendus makan malam.

* * *

><p>Tapi yang dilihat Rukia bukanlah Kurosaki Isshin Oji-sama. Bukan, bahkan jauh dari itu. Yang sekarang menyeringai menatap Rukia adalah pria tinggi tampan yang familiar baginya.<p>

"Grimmjow?"

"Halo, cantik."

* * *

><p>Suara ribut di pintu sangat mengganggu aktivitas mengendus Ichigo. Ichigo memutar matanya kesal. Kapan dia bisa hidup tenang? Haruskah Oyaji membuat kehebohan di manapun dan kapanpun? Dengan jengkel, Ichigo berdiri untuk kemudian melihat apa yang terjadi di pintu depan.<p>

Nope. Bukan Oyaji.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kau preman sok keren?" jerit Ichigo penuh horor.

Yang diteriaki hanya memandangnya datar, tak terkesan. "Bersikap wajarlah, bodoh. Tampangmu terlihat menggelikan."

"Aku tanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ichigo tak ingin repot-repot menanggapi ejekan pria berambut biru yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatnya naik darah itu.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang menurut Ichigo sangat menyebalkan. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku bebas pergi kemanapun di sini."

"Apa maksudmu, Grimmjow?" kali ini Rukia angkat suara. Ia berusaha tampak kesal, tapi Grimmjow bisa tahu wanita itu senang bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen sebelah."

"Apa?" Ichigo memekik nyaring.

Grimmjow tak memedulikan Ichigo, matanya fokus menatap wajah kebingungan Rukia. "Aku sekarang tetangga barumu, Cherryku yang manis."

* * *

><p>Waw, maapken yang udah lama nunggu baru bisa update sekarang. Kalau ada typo, pertanyaan, dan lain-lain, monggo loh :)<p>

**gak bisa ngomong R**: *mata berkerut-kerut* nama kamu... apakah kamu adik saya? hehehe... dia ga bisa ngemeng R juga, soalnya. maap ya, baru bisa update sekarang. dan saya juga ga bisa dibilang tau banyak soal dunia kuliner. cuma doyan makan dan suka bikin kue aja :)

**tersesat dijalan kehidupan**: buset, namanya emo banget :D Soal kata 'dan' yang ditaruh di awal kalimat, saya juga rada ga yakin. Banyak banget dipake di novel, contohnya kalo kamu baca Partikel-nya Dee. Nanti deh saya cari tahu lagi. Makasih kritiknya, ya? :)

**can-can**: tengkyu reviewnya. maaf ya baru update sekarang :)

**yuuaja**: tengkyuuu! tenang, nanti juga ketauan kok sumber masalahnya apa :)

**Chadeschan**: walopun ga dateng dalam keadaan ngeliat Ichigo meluk Rukia, tetep aja kelakuannya Isshin heboh kan? :)

**loladoniChan**: Nope. Buat apa saya ganti rate?

**David**: tengkyu reviewnya dan mangap baru update sekarang :)

**aya**: hahaha, gapapa. saya udah seneng banget, kok baru dibaca doang :) dan maap musti nunggu lama buat baca kelanjutannya :)

**lyakuchiki**: ini updatenya. nunggu lama, ya? :)

**Aphrodite**: ahhahaha! mau cium Ichigo? Nih, cium aja *sodorin posternya* waaah, pujiannya bikin geer. iya, emang. musti gimana lagi sih Ichigo sama Rukia biar Inoue nyadar? apa musti beranak dulu kali, ya, IchiRukinya?

**Riyuzaky L ichiruki**: makasih reviewnya. semoga sampe tamat :)

**TriChangmail **: tengkyu reviewnya :)

**D suji**: makasih pujiannya. bikin deg-degan? oh ya? hahaha...

**rukippe**: hahaha ya ampyun, itu mah bukan IchiHime moment. kesian aja para shippernya kalo ampe berhalusinasi begitu. dan, ahem. di manga juga kan Nii-sama dan Isshin oji-san selalu tau apapun yang terjadi, atau ada gosip apa aja, biarpun suka pura-pura oon. jadi wajar kalo di sini mereka juga serbatahu :D

**D-N-D Mozaik**: tengkyu :)

**ChappyBerry Lover**: authornya udah nongol, kakaaakk...

**Diosas**: nih, udah update. enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

To** Hidden Heart Villlage. **Semoga kamu kembali ke jalan yang benar, Nak (baca: menemukan sisi romantis).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Bleach? Pfft. What Bleach?

* * *

><p>Shiba Kaien berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Di sisinya, seorang pria setengah baya yang sudah dua minggu ini bertemu dengannya di kantor diam-diam menundukkan kepala dengan patuh.<p>

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kaien; wajahnya suram dan di bawah kedua matanya terbentuk kantung mata gelap.

"Yakin, Kaien-dono. Anak buah saya sudah mengeceknya kesana."

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil namun matanya sedih. "Dia bekerja sebagai seorang housekeeper dan masih menolak pulang? Sebesar itukah keinginannya untuk tidak bertemu denganku?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada siapapun kecuali si penanya sendiri, pria setengah baya itu tahu lebih baik ketimbang menjawabkannya untuk majikannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pria dengan rambut yang telah memutih tiga perempatnya itu menengadahkan kepalanya bingung, tak tahu mesti menjawab apa atau bagaimana.

Merasakan ketidak nyamanan, Kaien menolehkan kepalanya dan melempar senyum sejuta wattnya pada pelayan setia keluarga Shiba. "Jangan tegang begitu. Tidak dijawab juga tidak apa-apa".

Lalu wajahnya kembali menggelap, "aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu. Bereskan barang-barangku untuk tiga hari. Aku akan berangkat ke Karakura-cho besok pagi."

* * *

><p>"Ini namanya jodoh, Rukia. Tanpa tahu bahwa akulah tetangga barumu, kau memasakkan ini." Grimmjow menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, membawa aroma makanan kesukaannya masuk ke dalam tubuh, membawa kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat keduanya masih remaja dan Rukia rutin memasakkan sesuatu untuknya.<p>

Rukia tertawa. Matanya berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyukai makanan yang sama."

Grimmjow mencondongkan tubuh jangkungnya ke arah Rukia. "Kalau sudah suka, akan begitu terus selamanya, bukan begitu?"

Rukia menggeleng, bibirnya masih tersenyum. "Flirty as ever, Grimmjow."

"Hanya denganmu." Grimmjow mengedipkan satu mata biru cemerlangnya.

"Ahem! Kalau-kalau kalian berdua lupa, aku juga ada di sini."

Grimmjow dan Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke satu tempat di meja makan, di mana Kurosaki Ichigo duduk sambil menahan kekesalan. Kurang ajarnya lagi, mereka berdua menatapnya dengan ekspresi apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini yang adalah sangat tidak sopan karena ini kan apartemennya! Apakah mereka bercanda?

"Oi. Kalau kau sudah kenyang, kau boleh tidur."

Urat-urat di pelipis dokter bedah saraf itu berebut untuk menonjolkan diri. "Kau…"

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Aku belum mengenalkan kalian berdua dengan resmi, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Grimmjow, ini Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ichigo, dia Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." Rukia menggerakkan tangannya dengan gestur mengenalkan.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa dia."

Grimmjow mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh? Tapi aku tidak tahu kau." Ia lalu mengangkat bahu acuh, "Ya tidak penting juga, sih."

Gigi Ichigo bergemeletuk. Pria kurang ajar ini…

* * *

><p>Rambut panjangnya masih terkepang rapi, tak satu helaipun keluar dari jalinan. Sweater kashmir biru langit melindunginya dari angin dingin yang berhembus. Wanita itu mengenakan rok putih dan boot berbahan suede selutut. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah tas travel ukuran sedang.<p>

Siapapun yang sedang melihatnya sekarang akan melihatnya tak lebih dari seseorang yang sedang dalam perjalanan dan bahwa wanita yang bersangkutan tengah melarikan diri dari kejaran adalah hal terjauh yang bisa terpikirkan.

Unohana Retsu mendongak, membaca papan yang terpasang di dekat pintu keluar.

"Funabori."

Mungkin ia akan tinggal sehari dua hari di sini sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Tokyo. Seireitei, ia yakin, sudah mulai mencurigai sesuatu tengah terjadi Karakura dan kini sedang mencarinya.

Begitu juga dengan calon suami dan putri angkatnya.

* * *

><p>'Bagaimana mungkin orang semacam ini pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan Rukia?'<p>

Pertanyaan yang sama muncul berulang-ulang di kepala Ichigo. Dia mulai mempertimbangkan ide untuk menyalakan alarm palsu hanya supaya kedua orang itu berhenti mengobrol seru dan tertawa. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, Ichigo bahkan sudah tahu banyak hal.

Jadi untuk memacari Rukia, Grimmjow harus berhadapan dengan kakak Rukia, begitu? Ichigo menyayangkan mengapa kakak Rukia tak langsung mencukur habis rambut birunya dan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi. Pria seperti ini mana bisa dipercaya?

Pria ini juga penyayang kucing? Memangnya kenapa? Apa istimewanya kucing? Buang air sembarangan, bulu rontok dan beterbangan, sofa yang sobek di sini dan di sana... Kucing adalah hewan yang menyebalkan.

Dan ooh, jadi si Grimmjow ini punya tato? Apa hebatnya? Narapidana-narapidana juga banyak yang punya tato. Sebetulnya di mana tatonya? Mengapa Ichigo tak melihat tato di manapun? Apakah letaknya disembunyikan? Kalau letaknya tersembunyi... bagaimana Rukia bisa tahu?

Tapi meskipun ia berusaha membuat Grimmjow tampak buruk di matanya, Ichigo tidak bisa karena ia, lebih dari siapapun, tahu betul bahwa penampilan sering bersifat menipu.

* * *

><p>"Kimono yang cantik sekali, Byakuya-sama," seorang pelayan memuji setelah meletakkan secangkir teh hijau di meja. Byakuya tidak menjawab. Matanya bergeser menatap gelas dengan uap mengepul dari dalamnya.<p>

Sekarang yang membuat dan menyajikan teh untuknya adalah pelayan…

"Saya yakin Rukia-sama akan menyukainya," setelah itu si pelayan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dan berdiri, beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Kuchiki Byakuya.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Byakuya bahwa Rukia, adik kecilnya yang manis; adik yang menjadi kebanggaannya, akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-25 sendirian, jauh dari rumah. Jauh dari dirinya.

Otaknya lalu kembali memutar pembicaraannya dengan Yoruichi saat mereka makan siang bersama tadi.

* * *

><p>'<em>Harus kuakui aku selalu terkesan dengan kemampuanmu yang satu ini. Tiga hari setelah ia pergi, kau sudah tahu di mana adikmu.'<em>

_Byakuya berusaha untuk tidak tampak berpuas diri. "Pertama, dia adikku. Aku mengenalnya. Kedua, aku Kuchiki Byakuya'._

_Usaha yang gagal._

'_Rukia baik-baik saja, Byakuya-bo. Ia bersama seseorang yang bisa kaupercaya,' Yoruichi menyesap susu yang ia pesan dalam gelas besar. Serahkan pada Yoruichi untuk minum susu sebagai pendamping makan siang seperti sekarang._

'_Kau memintaku untuk mempercayai orang yang belum pernah kutemui?'_

_Yoruichi mengibaskan tangannya santai. 'Setidaknya kita tahu siapa ayahnya.'_

_Hanya seumur hidup menjadi seorang bangsawan lah yang mencegahnya mendengus seperti kuda, mencemooh. 'Mengenal Kurosaki Isshin tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik.'_

_Yoruichi terbahak. 'Itu, aku setuju. Sudahlah, adikmu baik-baik saja. Anggaplah ini seperti saat Rukia kuliah dulu.'_

* * *

><p>Butuh perjuangan Rukia dan pengorbanan dari Byakuya hingga akhirnya adiknya diizinkan untuk bersekolah di luar negeri. Sampai saat ini pun, Byakuya masih kesal. Todai adalah universitas terbaik ke-22 di dunia, kenapa harus mencari yang lain? Lagipula bisnis Kuchiki Corp. tidak ada yang bertempat di Perancis; bagaimana Byakuya bisa mengawasi adiknya?<p>

'Mata Byakuya melembut. Ya sudahlah, kalau tahu memang sulit untuk menolak adiknya, kenapa pula harus repot-repot berusaha?

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo mengusap wajahnya dengan letih. Di belakangnya, ada empat residen baru mengikuti, pontang-panting mengimbangi langkahnya yang panjang-panjang dan cepat. Kesemuanya memasang perpaduan antara ekspresi tegang, bersemangat, polos, dan penasaran.<p>

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya, usahakan pasien bisa menjawabnya dengan kata ya atau tidak."

Setelah sampai di bangsal 322, Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan pasang tampang tegang. Kalau kalian tegang, pasien akan jauh lebih ketakutan dan apapun yang aku atau pasien tanyakan pada kalian nanti, jangan pernah menjawabnya dengan kata-kata 'tidak tahu'. Kalian tidak mau pasien merasa khawatir lebih dari sebelumnya. Mengerti?"

Lalu terdengar koor 'ya, Kurosaki-sensei'.

Dari sekian banyak tugas, mendampingi para residen adalah salah satu yang membuatnya paling tidak bersemangat. Ia jadi ingat saat ia dan Ishida seperti orang-orang ini. Yang membedakan adalah mereka mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk, apalagi saat dokter-dokter senior itu mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Ishida Uryu dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Berlomba-lomba menemukan kelemahan mereka, tampaknya menjadi agenda wajib.

"Selamat pagi, Kurosaki-sensei. Senang sekali melihatmu," seorang nenek melambaikan tangannya ketika Ichigo masuk. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Selamat pagi, Obaa-san. Kabar baik hari ini?" Ichigo tersenyum.

Nenek itu mengangguk dengan riang. "Lebih baik lagi saat kau datang. Ulquiorra-sensei membuatku takut. Tapi tadi malam perutku sakit sekali."

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap para residen yang kini memandangi wajahnya dengan penuh minat.

"Perhatikan chart di tangan kalian. Apa yang proctoskopi itu tunjukkan?" tanya Ichigo.

Seorang residen berambut pirang panjang menjawab. "Tidak ada, Kurosaki-sensei. Tidak ada masalah."

Ichigo berpaling pada si nenek, tersenyum. "Jika Obaa-san merasa sakit saat kusentuh, katakan padaku." Lalu ia mulai menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di bawah difragma si nenek. Tidak ada reaksi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berbalik.

"Berikan barium enema dan upper GI padanya. Stat."

Para residen berlomba mencatat perintahnya.

Ichigo tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan karena ia yakin para residen pasti sudah tahu bahwa stat berasal dari statim, bahasa latin yang berarti _immediately_. Secepatnya.

Ichigo berjalan ke ranjang berikutnya.

"Kau tepat waktu, Kurosaki-sensei. Dadaku sakit sekali dan aku tak bisa bernapas. Kurasa… kurasa aku mengalami serangan jantung!"

Ichigo menghampiri pria tua yang tengah tersengal itu dengan langkah cepat. Setelah didekati, Ichigo mencium aroma daging, krim, dan kue-kue. Seketika wajah Ichigo melunak. "Kau bisa bernapas, Oji-san. Ayo, sekarang tarik napas dalam-dalam."

Pria itu melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan.

"Sekali lagi." Ichigo memerintahkan.

Pria itu kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam—dan langsung tersedak. Setelah itu, wajahnya tampak lega luar biasa dan napasnya kembali teratur.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap para residen baru.

'_Dan kenapa aku tidak mendapat residen senior? Rumah sakit sedang berkomplot menjahiliku, ya?'_

Seorang residen laki-laki berambut pendek berwarna coklat terang mengangkat tangannya rendah. Kacamata yang ia pakai sedikit melorot. "Cardialgia alias heartburn?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Kau betul, jadi tak perlu berwajah ragu-ragu begitu." Setelah melihat wajah residen itu memerah, Ichigo kembali menghadap si paman. "Jika Oji-san makan banyak, hal seperti tadi akan terjadi lagi. Jadi kontrollah apa saja yang masuk ke perut dan pertimbangkan juga jeda waktunya. Mengerti?"

Pria itu mengangguk patuh. Tapi alih-alih tersenyum seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan pada pasien, wajah Ichigo mendadak menegang.

Mungkin ia tak paranoid, tidak delusional. Nyaris oleh semua yang awam tentang medis, rasa sesak di dada bisa diterjemahkan sebagai serangan jantung.

Bisa jadi Yamamoto jii-san benar.

* * *

><p>Ishida baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang periksa saat Kurosaki menerobos masuk. Dasar tidak tahu etika. Mana boleh masuk tanpa merasa perlu mengetuk terlebih dahulu?<p>

"Aku baru saja melakukan operasi bypass arteri koroner, Kurosaki. Kalau tidak ada keperluan mendesak, kau bisa pergi dan meninggalkanku beristirahat di sini," Ishida mengomel kesal. "Apa sih yang dokter-dokter bedah itu lakukan?".

"Ishida, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku harus mengeluarkannya karena jika tidak, aku akan mati pelan-pelan."

Ishida membuka satu matanya. "Bagus. Kadang-kadang aku berpikir, itulah yang aku inginkan."

"Ishida!"

Ishida menggeram kesal. Operasi tadi bukan satu-satunya pembedahan yang menurut agendanya akan ia lakukan hari ini. "Ya sudah, katakan."

"Aku curiga pada Aizen-sensei dan keputusannya mengenai Yamamoto."

Ishida menghela nafas kemudian mendudukkan dirinya. "Kurosaki, itu bukan berita baru. Kalau-kalau kau lupa, sudah sejak lama kita berdua tak suka padanya dan otomatis mencurigai semua yang dia lakukan."

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Ishida, aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Ishida menyipitkan kedua mata birunya. "Kau bicara apa, sih?", tanyanya curiga.

"Periksa riwayat kesahatan dan dokumen pemindahan Yamamoto jii-san dari Tokyo ke sini."

Ishida membelalakkan matanya. "Kau ingin kita berdua jadi pengangguran sepanjang hayat?"

"Kita akan melakukannya diam-diam," Kurosaki memohon.

"Dan itu membuat segalanya menjadi legal, begitu maksudmu?"

"Ishida, kumohon. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Kau tahu bahwa sejam setelah jantungnya berdetak kembali, Yamamoto jii-san mendadak tremor?"

Ishida terdiam. "Apa lagi?"

"Respon pupil normal, tidak ada tanda-tanda agnosia*, tapi ada beberapa keluhan menyangkut saraf motorik."

"Termasuk dysarthria*?"

Kurosaki menggeleng. "Hanya dysphagia*."

Ishida melipat kedua tangannya, wajahnya serius. Rasa lelahnya hilang seketika. Saat si dokter bedah saraf itu menjelaskan situasi yang ia ketahui lebih lanjut, wajah Ishida semakin berkerut.

Jika dilihat dari penjelasan Kurosaki, mungkin Yamamoto Genryusai betulan mengidap ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis) atau Lou Gehrig's disease, penyakit yang pertama kali terekspos saat diderita oleh seorang pemain bisbol terkenal Amerika yang bernama sama.

Tapi Kurosaki, untungnya, sedang berbicara dengan Ishida Uryu saat ini.

Semua orang mengenal Ishida Uryu sebagai seseorang yang observatif dan perseptif dan Ishida nyaris selalu membuktikan bahwa memang orang seperti itulah dirinya. Tentu saja sebelumnya Ishida sudah mencurigai kondisi Yamamoto. Saat pertama dibawa ke RS Karakura, yang menangani Yamamoto di Gawat Darurat adalah salah satu residen senior yang dibawahinya. Selain itu, Yamamoto Genryusai selalu berobat ke Seireitei Presbyterian jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Kenapa mendadak Karakura General?

Selain itu, fakta bahwa tiba-tiba ayah Kurosaki datang ke rumah sakit makin meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Kurosaki Isshin lama membaktikan dirinya di klinik kecilnya, menolong dan mengobati masyarakat yang khawatir uangnya tak cukup untuk membawa mereka ke rumah sakit besar. Terakhir kali pria eksentrik itu berurusan dengan rumah sakit adalah saat dirinya dan Kurosaki berusia di bawah setahun. Kalaupun punya urusan dengan Ryuken, mereka akan bertemu di manapun kecuali di rumah sakit.

Dan lagi, jika mereka memang sedang bekerja sama, kenapa Ishida tak pernah melihat mereka berdua di sini? Ada apa ini sebetulnya?

"Kurosaki, apa yang kau tahu tentang Yamamoto Genryusai?" Ishida bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Kurosaki memandangnya heran.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang beliau."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ishida meraih ponsel di saku jas dokternya.

"Hey, Nemu. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

* * *

><p>Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan sedikit mengerutkan dahi. Sofanya terasa kurang nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya bertubrukan langsung dengan kapuk atau pegas di dalamnya.<p>

Sayang sekali Ichigo tak bisa menemukan pengganti yang sama nyamannya dengan sofa lamanya. Oji-sama? Tentu saja dia menolak bertanggung jawab.

Rukia menyalakan televisi dan mengganti-ganti channelnya dengan malas. Tidak ada acara bagus. Rukia dengan segera merasa bosan. Tadi ia tak sempat bertemu dengan Ichigo dan terpaksa menitipkan makan siangnya pada seorang perawat berambut marun dengan perilaku menyebalkan. Sekarang setelah makan malam siap, Ichigo belum juga datang.

Lalu pikirannya melayang ke Grimmjow.

Apa sebetulnya yang tengah dikerjakannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba pindah ke Karakura? Apa yang Nii-sama tugaskan padanya? Kuchiki Corp. tak punya kantor di kota ini dan tidak akan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Lalu kenapa? Tadi pagi ia sempatkan mengantar sarapan untuk Grimmjow (setelah setengah jam berdebat dengan Ichigo mengenai pentingnya makan pagi bagi semua orang, termasuk 'pria mencurigakan berambut biru' seperti yang dokter itu katakan), namun pria itu tak ada di tempat.

Aneh. Rukia tahu betul Grimmjow bukanlah orang yang rela bangun pagi lalu langsung pergi. Baginya, pagi adalah pukul 10. Satu hal yang membuat Rukia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa bertahan bekerja untuk Nii-sama. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia berubah?

* * *

><p>Ishida tak percaya dirinya sedang melakukan ini.<p>

Ia sedang duduk di ruang kerja di apartemen pribadinya. Di tangannya sekarang sedang tergenggam laporan riwayat kesehatan, laporan perkembangan pasien, dan dokumen masuk ke Karakura General; semuanya milik Yamamoto Genryusai. Di bawah tumpukan map itu, ada satu map lagi yang berisi segala sesuatu yang ia perlu tahu tentang Aizen Sosuke.

Ishida menolak mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan semua ini demi Kurosaki; tidak, ia mempertaruhkan reputasinya, _pekerjaannya_, demi satu nama yang sudah lama ia curigai. Setelah menelepon Nemu, Ishida merasa mendapatkan sinyal pertama kebusukan dokter yang disegani di dunia medis Jepang itu dan keyakinannya menguat saat Nemu, entah karena alasan apa, mengirim faks ke apartemen pribadinya dokumen-dokumen yang melibatkan Aizen Sosuke yang didapat gadis itu dari komputer ayahnya.

"_Yamamoto-sama adalah pemilik Gotei, Inc. Selain itu, dia menguasai lebih dari 35-40& saham di beberapa perusahaan besar lainnya. Oh, kau tahu sekolahku, bukan? Beliau jugalah yang mendirikannya. Aku sebetulnya agak heran mengapa Yamamoto-sama berobat di rumah sakit milik ayahmu—jangan salah sangka. Bukan aku meremehkan, tapi semua orang tahu ia selalu menolak ditangani oleh siapapun kecuali mereka yang bekerja di Seireitei Presbyterian."_

Faks dari Kurotsuchi Nemu disertai catatan: **Aku mendapat informasi Aizen Sosuke memimpin tim yang menangani penyakit Yamamoto-sama. Kurasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu kau tahu. Dokumen ini dari komputer ayah. Beliau pernah bekerja sama dengan Aizen Sosuke beberapa tahun yang lalu.**

Selesai membaca faks dari Nemu, barulah Ishida sadari bahwa banyak hal yang tak dunia ketahui tentang dokter bertampang simpatik itu.

* * *

><p>Rukia sedang tertidur pulas di sofa saat Ichigo masuk.<p>

Ichigo tak punya hati untuk membangunkannya. Rukia nampaknya kelelahan menunggu ia pulang. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo memang baru sampai di rumah selepas pukul tujuh. Dan setelah Ishida bergabung dengannya di klub 'Apakah Ini Konspirasi Aizen', pikiran dan pekerjaannya semakin berat dan membebani.

Ichigo tersenyum

Anehnya, semua rasa kesal dan beban pikirannya hilang setiap ia menginjakkan kaki di apartemen.

Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa senyaman ini? Kapan terakhir kali ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah?

Sejak ada Ichinose Rukia, segala sesuatunya mulai terasa berbeda; seolah-olah kehidupan Ichigo dibagi dalam hanya dua periode: Sebelum Rukia dan Sesudah Rukia. Seolah sebelum wanita berpostur kecil itu datang, ia menjalani segala sesuatunya dengan autopilot. Semuanya terprogram.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat kehadirannya bermakna. Bukan masakan-masakan yang dia buat, bukan teh-teh berkhasiat yang ia seduh, bukan pula manga-manga shoujo yang ia paksa untuk Ichigo baca.

Adalah kalimat 'sudah pulang? duduklah dulu' yang Ichigo terima darinya setiap ia menginjakkan kakinya kembali di tempat yang mulai ia sebut rumah ini, omelan yang Ichigo dapatkan setiap kali ia pulang terlambat, pertanyaan 'apa saja yang terjadi di rumah sakit seharian ini' yang ditujukan untuknya, pertanyaan 'mau makan apa nanti?' sebelum ia berangkat kerja, mata violet/kelabu yang selalu menatap menembus dirinya, rambut hitam yang bergerak riang mengikuti gerakannya saat wanita itu mencuci piring, senandung yang didengar Ichigo setiap kali Rukia memasak, kalimat-kalimatnya yang seringkali menenangkan…

Ribuan hal menakjubkan yang datang dalam satu paket bernama Rukia.

Tanpa disadari dokter berambut oranye itu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tenang Rukia.

… Dan menempelkan bibirnya di pipi halus wanita itu.

Setelah tiga detik, Ichigo membelalakkan matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Seolah selama beberapa waktu yang pendek tadi dirinya berada di bawah pengaruh sihir.

'_A-apa… yang barusan kulakukan?'_

Ichigo mengusapkan kedua tangan besarnya ke wajahnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan, otaknya tak lagi bekerja dengan baik.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh air dingin untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya yang hilang secara temporer.

* * *

><p>Shiba Kaien mendongak menatap bangunan 12 lantai di depannya. Kondo yang bagus. Tampaknya Kuchiki bekerja pada orang yang akan mengupahinya dengan baik.<p>

'_Tetap saja ia diupahi, seperti buruh pada umumnya. Ini salahmu, Kaien…'_ suara kecil di hatinya menginterupsi.

Kaien sudah keluar dari Residen Shiba bahkan saat matahari masih pulas. Ia hanya membawa tas berisi peralatan kebersihan personal dan beberapa potong pakaian untuk tiga hari. Ia punya firasat ia akan lumayan lama di Karakura.

* * *

><p>"Sudahlah, Rukia. Kau mau mendiamkan aku sampai kapan?"<p>

Rukia hanya memandangnya galak.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Rukia sengaja mengetesnya.

Ichigo memutar kedua matanya. "Oh, baiklah. Aku minta maaf untuk tidak membangunkanmu tadi malam. Kau tampak kelelahan. Aku minta maaf karena telah menggendongmu secara ilegal dan membawamu ke kamar tidurmu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di sofa; apalagi setelah aku tahu betapa tidak enaknya sofa baruku. Puas?"

Rukia tersenyum manis sekali. "Bagus. Nah, bersikap baiklah. Grimmjow akan bergabung dengan kita untuk sarapan."

Ichigo tersedak teh yang sedang diminumnya. "Tidak boleh!"

"Ichigo, Grimmjow tinggal sendiri dan masakannya payah—"

"Itu karena dia bodoh dan itu adalah salahnya sendiri—"

"—dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya makan makanan yang tidak jelas. Tidak kalau ada aku di sini!"

Ichigo memberengut. "Kalau kau begitu memperhatikannya, kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia?"

Rukia tampak mempertimbangkan hal ini, membuat Ichigo bertambah kesal.

"Dulu waktu aku SMA, itu juga yang kupikirkan."

Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk membalas, namun suara bariton Grimmjow menghalanginya.

"Selamat pagi, Rukia! Terima kasih sudah mengundangku." Bersikap seolah dialah pemilik apartemen, Grimmjow mempersilakan dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi makan.

"Oi, siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk? Tidak, lebih tepatnya, aku ingin kau pulang! Sana, makan saja masakanmu yang aku yakin lebih cocok jadi pakan ternak itu!"

Grimmjow menyeringai. "Hei, Kurosaki. Kau tahu tadi pagi-pagi sekali—sekitar jam lima, kurasa—Rukia membangunkanku dan mengundangku sarapan di sini. Kuakui ada sensasi tersendiri memiliki Rukia sebagai hal pertama yang kau lihat setelah bangun tidur."

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya sementara tangannya sibuk menata alat makan. "Jangan menggodanya, Grimmjow. Omong-omong, Oji-sama sudah berangkat. Tadi ia memintaku menyampaikan pesannya padamu bahwa ia memperpanjang masa tinggalnya di sini."

Ichigo tidak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara meninju wajah Grimmjow tanpa harus menerima pukulan dari Rukia sebagai tanda peringatan.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Aku saja yang buka. Kalian berdua, jadilah anak-anak baik." Dengan satu peringatan terakhir itu, Rukia melepas celemeknya dan bergegas ke pintu depan.

* * *

><p>Rukia tidak siap menerima tamu ini. Tidak. Pria ini adalah hal terjauh di pikirannya. Ia bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir memikirkannya.<p>

Sudah berapa lama? Nyaris dua bulan kah? Kenapa dia kurus begini sekarang? Apakah itu lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya? Tidakkah ia mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup?

Bukankah seharusnya ia kini tengah berbahagia bersama Miyako-san?

"K-Kaien-dono..."

"Apa kabar, Kuchiki?" Kaien tersenyum lemah. "Aku senang, tampaknya kau sehat-sehat saja."

Selama beberapa saat, Rukia tak mampu berbicara. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah membuka mulutnya dan membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Kaien-dono, apa... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kaien menelengkan kepalanya. Di matanya ada kerlingan jenaka yang Rukia kenali dengan baik. "Membawamu pulang, tentu saja."

Belum sempat menjawab, Kaien-dono tersungkur dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

Rukia terkesiap; matanya lalu mendapati Grimmjow yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, brengsek? Pulang, atau kuhajar kau!" Grimmjow berseru. Matanya berkilat marah.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia menarik tangan Grimmjow yang tadi digunakannya untuk memukul Kaien-dono, lalu menggenggamnya. "Hentikan. Dia tidak bermaksud buruk."

Grimmjow mendengus. "Oh? Begitukah, Shiba? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang hubunganmu dengan wanita itu? Hah?" Grimmjow beringsut dari sisi Rukia, melepaskan tangannya dari dekapan wanita itu. Grimmjow menarik kerah kemeja Kaien-dono dan menariknya; memaksa pria itu untuk bangun.

"Berdiri, bangsat!"

* * *

><p>Oyaji memang sedang tidak di apartemen, namun tampaknya itu bukan berarti ia bisa menikmati sarapannya dengan tenang. Hah! Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada si Kambing Tua, si kucing kampung pun jadi.<p>

Dengan malas, Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu depan; mencari tahu siapa yang pagi-pagi begini membuat ribut.

Pemandangan yang menyapa penglihatannya, bagaimanapun, bukanlah sesuatu yang Ichigo perkirakan sebelumnya. Oh, tentu saja Grimmjow terlibat, namun ada seorang lagi yang tak ia kenali. Ichigo berlari menghampiri Rukia yang membelakanginya dan di situlah dia.

Terkapar dengan hidung berdarah dan penampilan berantakan, seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Ichigo. Pria itu berambut gelap dan bahkan dari posisinya di lantai lorong apartemen, Ichigo dengan mudah menilai postur jangkungnya. Hampir setinggi Grimmjow.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan dan Ya Tuhan! Kau apakan pria itu?" Ichigo berseru kesal.

Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pria asing dan membalas tatapan Ichigo. "Bukan salahku. SI brengsek ini yang memulainya dengan datang kemari."

Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia lalu maju dan mengulurkan tangannya; membantu pria asing berdiri. "Anda siapa, Tuan?"

Pria dengan mata hijau laut itu sekilas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia sebelum kemudian menjawab, "aku tunangan wanita yang berdiri di belakangmu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Saya bakalan update kalo chapter ini dapet… let's see… 60 review!

…

…

…

Kidding! Mhuehehehe! That was just a parody of the pandemic around here.

Dan by the way, saya mau nanya: what the ih is 'mendecih'? Sejak nyemplung di FBI, saya jadi sering denger kata ini. Saya ga terlalu yakin apa artinya; saya bahkan ga yakin kata ini ada. Setelah liat di KBBI, dugaan saya betul. There's no such thing as 'decih'. Where do people get this from?

Terus, kalo ada di antara pembaca yang bergelut di dunia yang sama dengan Ichigo dan Uryu di sini, mohon koreksinya :)

-Nesa aka Hildegarde of DeathBerry signing off!

*balik lagi* Sori, lupa balesan reviewnya :D

**D-N-D Mozaik**: tengkyu reviewnya :)

**Yulia:** hehehe. mangap, deh. kan ceritanya saya sibuk :)

**melon lemon: **diusahakan cepet, tapi kalo ga bisa ya gimana lagi? :)

**Ruki Yagami: **update kali ini rada mendingan, yes? ga begitu lama :)

**David: **tengkyu ya, reviewnya :)

**aya: **halo, aya! ini udah update. ga selama yang chapter 9 kemaren, kan? hehehe... romantis yang berkelas kan romantis yang tidak mesum, bukan begitu?

**Riyuzaky L ichiruki: **tengkyu reviewnya :)

**Chadeschan: **fufufu... di chapter ini udah muali dibuka pembahasan tentang motif Aizen. Selanjutnya, mohon ditunggu :)

**Fullmoon: **hahaha. tengkyu reviewnya dan makasih udah nungguin :D

**yuuaja: **tengkyu :)

**can-can: **tengkyu reviewnya :)

**Piyocco: **eh, iya ya? harusnya terasa lebih luas, ya? ya pokoknya Ichigo kesepian ga ada temen bobo', deh. hohoho...

**lya kuchiki: **tengkyu reviewnya :)

**Anak orang:** O_O Abang kamu mirip Nii-sama?

* * *

><p>*agnosia: hilangnya kemampuan untuk menggunakan saraf sensorik i.e: penglihatan, pendengaran, dll.<p>

*dysphagia: kesulitan menelan.

*dysarthria: oenurunan fungsi motorik yang menyebabkan pasien sulit bicara.


	11. Chapter 11

*jewer beberapa pembaca* Saya mutusin buat sedikit mempercepat update karena kok kayaknya ada yang bener-bener nganggep permintaan 60 review saya serius, ya. It has to stop. Saya lebih seneng yang kayak sebelumnya, kayak biasanya. Alias pas pembaca mereview bukan karena ada iming-iming update, tapi karena kalian memang pengen. Itu bikin saya jauh lebih geer, hehehe… *ciyum satu-satu*

Makasih, semuanya :)

**Advice**: mungkin lebih enak baca chapter ini di tempat yang rada sepi, biar khusyu'. Hyehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on A Housekeeping Heiress:<strong>

_Terkapar dengan hidung berdarah dan penampilan berantakan, seorang pria yang sepertinya lebih tua dari Ichigo. Pria itu berambut gelap dan bahkan dari posisinya di lantai lorong apartemen, Ichigo dengan mudah menilai postur jangkungnya. Hampir setinggi Grimmjow._

_"Hey, Grimmjow. Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat keributan dan Ya Tuhan! Kau apakan pria itu?" Ichigo berseru kesal._

_Grimmjow mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pria asing dan membalas tatapan Ichigo. "Bukan salahku. S__i B__rengsek ini yang memulainya dengan datang kemari."_

_Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia lalu maju dan mengulurkan tangannya; __hendak __membantu pria asing __itu __berdiri. "Anda siapa, Tuan?"_

_Pria dengan mata hijau laut itu sekilas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Rukia sebelum kemudian menjawab, "aku tunangan wanita yang berdiri di belakangmu."_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I like potato.

* * *

><p>"Aku tunangan wanita yang berdiri di belakangmu."<p>

Mata Ichigo melebar. Tanpa sadar, ia menarik kembali tangan yang ia ulurkan. Tiba-tiba ia tak tertarik lagi membantu pria ini berdiri. "Tunangan?", ulangnya.

"Bukan!" Grimmjow dan Rukia menyahut bersamaan.

Pria berambut hitam dengan mata hijau laut itu bangkit. Ia menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah. "Namaku Kaien. Shiba Kaien. Kau pasti Kurosaki Ichigo, ya? Senang bertemu denganmu." Kaien membungkuk.

Ichigo balas membungkuk; kaku. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. 'Senang bertemu denganmu juga' bukan kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Ku—Ichinose dengan baik."

Kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah sinyal yang menyiratkan akan adanya perpisahan?

"Sudah cukup, Shiba. Kau membuatku muak. Ayo, kita masuk saja lagi dan meneruskan sarapan kita." Grimmjow lalu membalikkan tubuh Rukia dan mendorong kedua bahu kecilnya. "Kurosaki, kau tunggu apa?"

Ichigo sudah kehilangan selera makannya. Siapa Shiba Kaien ini? Betulkah dia tunangan Rukia?

"Lepaskan dia, Jaegerjaques. Aku kesini untuk membawanya pulang."

Grimmjow menggeram marah. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah Rukia adalah barang. Lagipula, siapa kau berhak atas dirinya? Pulang saja lah, Shiba. Kembalilah pada pelacur itu. Kasihan dia sudah menunggumu di Tokyo."

"Grimmjow! Jaga bicaramu!" Rukia memperingatkan.

Grimmjow tertawa mengejek. "Kenapa? Aku benar, kok. Iya kan, Shiba? Gara-gara wanita itu semuanya terjadi. Cih. Miyako adalah sahabat sejak kecil, kau bilang? Omong kosong."

"Sudah, hentikan. Grimmjow, kau masuk saja dan Kaien-dono, kumohon pulanglah. Aku rasa kita semua sudah tahu pertunangan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan."

Tubuh Ichigo mendadak dingin. Jadi dia memang tunangan Rukia.

Shiba Kaien menggeleng. "Kau salah. Pertunangan ini bisa dan _akan_ dilanjutkan. Aku akan menikahimu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak pantas kau lindungi. Ini semua terjadi gara-gara aku dan aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kita pulang, ya?"

Potongan-potongan adegan yang berlangsung di hadapannya sebetulnya adalah sesuatu yang penuh perasaan; Shiba Kaien yang membungkuk dan mengelus pipi Rukia dengan tangan kanannya sembari tersenyum lembut. Tapi entah mengapa Ichigo tak menyukainya. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan gambar itu.

Ichigo tak menyukai mata Shiba yang menatap Rukia penuh kasih sayang. Ichigo tak menyukai bagaimana Rukia membalas tatapan itu dengan airmata yang tertahan. Ichigo tak menyukai bagaimana Grimmjow hanya menonton adegan itu dan tak melakukan sesuatu.

Yang paling penting, Ichigo tak menyukai bagaimana hatinya merasa sakit menyaksikan ini semua.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ichigo kembali masuk ke apartemennya hanya untuk keluar kembali tiga puluh detik kemudian dengan membawa tas kerja.

"Kalian berdua masuklah. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Sampai jumpa, Rukia." Tangan Ichigo bergerak terangkat untuk mengacak rambut housekeepernya, namun tangan itu hanya sempat mengawang di udara untuk kemudian dia tarik lagi ke sisi tubuhnya.

Ichigo melemparkan senyumnya pada Rukia yang ia harap tampak tulus, lalu pergi.

* * *

><p>Ichigo merasa ia datang ke rumah sakit lebih pagi ketimbang biasanya, mengingat sarapannya yang belum tersentuh. Tapi saat ia melangkahkan kaki di koridor Lantai 2, tempat di mana ruangannya berada, ia melihat Ishida sudah duduk di berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada.<p>

Menyadari kedatangannya, Ishida membalikkan tubuh.

"Aku senang kau datang pagi. Ayo, buka pintunya. Aku tak punya banyak waktu."

Ichigo mengerutkan kening, namun tak menjawab. Ia melakukan apa yang Ishida minta.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Ichigo segera menutup pintu sementara Ishida sudah menyamankan dirinya sendiri di sofa.

"Baiklah. Ada apa ini, Ishida?"

Ishida menggerakkan tangannya. "Duduk dulu."

Mengabaikan fakta menyebalkan bahwa Ishida bersikap seolah-olah dialah yang memiliki ruangan itu, Ichigo mendudukkan dirinya sehingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kurosaki, kemana Unohana-sensei?"

Ichigo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ishida yang tak disangka-sangkanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

Ichigo menggaruk hidungnya. "Ia pergi berlibur ke Kyoto."

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya. "Unohana-sensei yang bilang sendiri padamu?"

"Tidak. Ketika aku menelpon apartemennya, mesin penjawabnya berkata begitu."

Ishida mengusap-usap dagunya. "Begitukah? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak… ", ekspresi Ichigo menegang, "nyaris sebulan yang lalu. Ishida…"

Ishida mengangguk. "Sebulan berlibur di Kyoto, tidakkah menurutmu terlalu lama?"

Ichigo memilih untuk menganggap lalu pertanyaan retorikal itu. "Katakan padaku ada apa."

Ishida menyandarkan punggungnya. "Nemu memberi informasi selain tentang Yamamoto-san. Kau tahu Aizen dulu pernah bekerja di Seireitei Presbyterian?"

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Apa?"

* * *

><p>Rukia menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja. Sarapan yang ia buat masih utuh dan sekarang sudah mulai dingin. Ichigo tadi langsung pergi, padahal ia belum makan.<p>

Ichigo…

Rukia menghela nafas. Ia mengambil nampan dan menyiapkan seporsi sarapan dan segelas jus wortel.

"Makan ya, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow cemberut.

"Kau mau mengusirku, ya?" tuduhnya kesal.

Rukia memasang wajah masam. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengusirmu. Aku mau kau makan dulu, sementara aku berbicara dengan Kaien-dono."

Grimmjow mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah. Aku akan sarapan sambil menonton siaran berita pagi."

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Oh, dan Grimmkitty!"

Grimmjow menolehkan kepala dan menaikkan satu alisnya, "apa?"

"Apa kau akan menceritakan ini pada Nii-sama?"

Grimmjow tertawa mengejek. "Kita sedang membicarakan Kuchiki Byakuya. Menurutmu perlukah aku memberitahunya?"

* * *

><p>"Karakura General adalah rumah sakit pertama di Jepang yang mempekerjakannya."<p>

Ishida menggeleng. "Itu yang kita _tahu_. Aizen sudah di Seireitei selepas lulus dari Todai."

"Kupikir dia langsung melanjutkannya ke John Hopkins."

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa fakta ini tidak diketahui. Yang aneh adalah, alih-alih bekerja sebagai ko-ass di Seireitei, ia malahan bekerja di Departemen Penelitian dan Pengembangan. Dia jenius, aku harus mengakui kualitas itu dalam dirinya. Tapi bidang kerja yang berbeda dengan latar belakang pendidikannya… mau tidak mau aku harus mempertanyakan itu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo masih memproses informasi ini dengan keterkejutan, tapi apa yang barusan dikatakan Ishida tadi belum apa-apa.

"Di Litbang, dia bekerja dengan Urahara Kisuke."

Jika gedung rumah sakit meledak saat itu juga, Ichigo tidak akan repot-repot bereaksi. Otaknya serasa hilang fungsi saat mendengar nama sahabat ayahnya disebut.

"Urahara-san? P-penjual… penjual permen itu?"

"Yah, sekarang kita tahu dia bukan sekadar pemilik toko gula-gula yang mesum dan menyebalkan."

"Ada berapa orang yang tahu semua fakta ini, Ishida?"

"Seharusnya semua petinggi Seireitei ditambah kita berdua. Ada satu hal lagi yang belum kuberitahukan padamu, Kurosaki."

Waktu bahkan belum menyentuh pukul delapan pagi, tapi rasanya Ichigo sudah kelelahan. Semua informasi ini, kejadian tadi pagi…

Apa hubungan kejadian tadi pagi dengan rasa lelahnya? Tidak masuk akal.

"Ada lagi? Masih berapa banyak yang disembunyikan oleh Aizen dan yang lainnya?"

Ishida memilih untuk tidak mejawab pertanyaan yang kedua. "Kau tahu kenapa Urahara-san keluar dari rumah sakit itu? Waktu itu ia mengembangkan sebuah formula yang bisa meningkatkan kinerja dan sensitifitas saraf-saraf di tubuh manusia, sebuah obat yang memang dirancang khusus untuk penderita kasus-kasus kelainan saraf. Sialnya, belum sempurna obat itu ia buat, Aizen menyetir penelitian sehingga segala sesuatunya melenceng dari tujuan awal. Dia membuat formula itu memiliki fungsi yang sepenuhnya merupakan kebalikan dari apa yang ingin Urahara-san capai."

Ini semua sudah seperti film dan Ichigo tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana, yang aku tahu Seireitei akhirnya melimpahkan kesalahan pada Urahara-san. Ia dipecat dan diberi rekomendasi merah sehingga tidak ada satupun perusahaan atau badan usaha yang mau mempekerjakannya. Sayangnya, ia juga tak punya sesuatu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan eksperimen gelap itu."

Ichigo semakin pusing. "Apa hubungan ini semua dengan Yamamoto Jii-san?"

"Yamamoto menghentikan penelitian dan menghancurkan semua yang sudah dibuat Aizen; masih berpikir bahwa Urahara-san lah yang menciptakannya."

"Ya Tuhan…"

"Seireitei menyebut peristiwa ini dengan kecelakaan kerja."

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. "Kecelakaan kerja? Bagaimana bisa?"

Ishida kembali menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Satu orang telah merasakan efek obat ini, Kurosaki. Sayang sekali dia sudah mati."

* * *

><p>"Minum dulu tehnya, Kaien-dono."<p>

Saat ini yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan adalah Shiba Kaien dan Kuchiki Rukia; bukan housekeeper favorit dokter bedah saraf dan pria asing yang hidungnya dipukul oleh preman Grimmjow Jaegerjaques .

Kaien menyesap tehnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa yang merindukan teh yang diseduh tanganmu bukan hanya Kuchiki Byakuya."

Nama itu menggoreskan rasa nyeri di hari Rukia.

"Kuchiki, ayo menikah."

Rukia tidak membelalakkan matanya, tidak megap-megap, tidak juga membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab 'baiklah' atau 'iya'."

Kaien tahu maksudnya, namun ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa dan bagaimana. Alih-alih ia bertanya.

"Aku harus apa supaya kau bisa pulang?"

"Tidak ada. Aku menjanjikan kepulangan ke Tokyo pada diriku sendiri jika satu hal ini terwujud, dan aku tidak yakin hal itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan." Lalu ekspresi Rukia melembut, "pulanglah Kaien-dono. Ada alasannya aku pergi dan membatalkan pertunangan. Kau pasti juga tahu apa alasan itu iya, kan?"

Kaien mengusap wajahnya dengan gestur lesu.

"Aku akan berada di Karakura selama beberapa hari. Semoga aku akan mampu meyakinkanmu untuk pulang, Kuchiki. Pada akhirnya." Kaien bangkit dari kursi makan dan tersenyum pada Rukia. "Aku tunggu."

* * *

><p>Rukia menutup kotak makan bergambar stroberi itu sebelum kemudian menutupnya dengan kain bermotif Chappy The Bunny edisi Chappy Goes to Moon. Karena Ichigo belum sarapan, ia membawakan makan siangnya dengan porsi sedikit lebih banyak daripada hari-hari biasa.<p>

Kenapa Ichigo tadi langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit? Apa tidak bisa dia makan dulu? Apa keributan yang dibuat Grimmjow dan Kaien-dono melenyapkan nafsu makannya? Bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan tugas-tugasnya sebagai dokter jika perutnya tidak diisi? Apalagi ini Januari. Bekerja dengan perut kosong di musim dingin, bukankah itu tidak baik?

Dan kenapa senyum Ichigo tadi pagi membuat Rukia sedih?

Rukia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Ia meresapi keheningan apartemen Ichigo dan memutuskan bahwa kali ini, ia tidak menyukainya. Grimmjow juga sudah pergi. Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia mengatakan pada Rukia bahwa ia akan keluar dan baru pulang saat matahari terbenam. Ia juga tak lupa mengingatkan agar Rukia tak sungkan menelponnya kalau-kalau 'si bedebah brengsek' cari gara-gara lagi.

Rukia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding. Sudah mulai tengah hari. Sebaiknya ia berangkat sekarang.

* * *

><p>Suasana perbatasan Karakura-cho dan Naruki tentu saja tidak sehingar-bingar di pusat kota. Tidak banyak bisnis di sini, mengingat penduduknya memilih untuk sekalian bekerja di Karakura atau Naruki.<p>

Di teras salah satu dari sedikit kafe yang ada, Grimmjow menyesap teh dinginnya yang kedua. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita cantik tengah meneguk susu pesanannya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mau bekerja untuk wanita aneh sepertimu."

Yoruichi mengedipkan satu matanya. "Hati-hati, Grimmjow. Kau berbicara dengan seorang wanita yang telah menolak 348 pria yang menginginkan tangannya dalam sebuah mahligai rumah tangga."

Grimmjow tertawa melecehkan. "Dan itu semua demi seorang pria mesum buangan Seireitei?"

Yoruichi melambaikan tangannya dengan santai, seolah-olah komentar pria di hadapannya itu tidak menyinggung topik yang sensitif. "Kau terlalu sering mendengarkan gosip. Baiklah, kita hentikan dulu obrolan santai kita. Apa saja yang kau dapat?"

Wajah Grimmjow mendadak serius. "Unohana berada di Funabori dua hari yang lalu. Aku punya kesan ia memilih rute yang tidak umum ke Tokyo. Kuperkirakan ia akan sampai di Seireitei dalam lima atau enam hari. Kedua, 'pengobatan' si pria tua botak akan dimulai sekitar seminggu lagi. Aizen tampak mengalami kesulitan dalam mengembangkan formula itu. Menghubungkan keduanya, situasi bisa sulit jika Unohana tidak bisa sampai lebih cepat dari dugaanku."

Yoruichi mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada pegangan gelas besarnya. "Unohana melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Kau harus ingat dia juga sedang menjaga dirinya, Grimmjow. Dia harus yakin ia telah mengelabui anak buah Aizen. Ah, aku kesal sekali dengan fakta bahwa kita tidak bisa menghubungi Unohana langsung."

"Aku masih belum tahu banyak soal Si Uban dan Si Kambing Tua, tapi kurasa mereka selangkah lebih maju dari Aizen."

Yoruichi mengangguk. "Kisuke akan membantu mereka. Apa lagi?"

"Selain drama? Hampir tidak ada."

Pada ini, Yoruichi menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi betul ya, desas desus yang kudengar bahwa Shiba Kaien ada di Karakura?"

Grimmjow tidak menjawab; hanya mendengus.

"Kau apakan dia?" ledek Yoruichi.

"Kuberi dia kalung bunga sebagai aksi penyambutan. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lalu si putri es Kuchiki?"

"Tidak tahu. Sepertinya Rukia bersikeras membatalkan pertunangan."

Yoruichi menempelkan telunjuk di dagu lancipnya. "Ini akan seru. Lalu Ichigo bagaimana?"

Grimmjow menatap Yoruichi seakan wanita itu sudah tidak waras. "Apa urusan orang itu dengan semua drama ini? Dia membuatku sakit kepala."

Yoruichi terbahak-bahak. "Aku harus selalu up-to-date. Aku punya perasaan aku akan menyukai drama ini." Wanita berambut panjang itu lalu berdiri—namun setelah meneguk habis susunya, tentu—dan menelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi ikut mobilku, tidak? Byakuya-bo sudah menunggumu."

Dengan kesal Grimmjow bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Yoruichi.

"Omong-omong, Grimmjow. Kau ingat Mimi-chan, kucingku yang baru? Sekarang dia sudah masuk masa kawin."

"Dan hubungannya denganku adalah?"

"Aku tahu kau punya kucing yang seusia dengan Mimi-chan. Bagaimana? Kita bisa jadi besan. Menarik sekali, bukan?"

"Tidak dan berhentilah bicara, Shihouin."

* * *

><p>Keputusan Ichigo sudah bulat. Ia akan mengundurkan diri dari tim Aizen dan melaporkan semuanya pada polisi. Mungkin Urahara-san bisa kembali mendapatkan nama baiknya juga; itu akan menjadi bonus untuk Ichigo.<p>

Semua sudah pasti di kepalanya. Memang ada beberapa hal yang hilang dari keseluruhan gambar; seperti mengapa Seireitei belum bertindak. Apakah mereka tidak tahu? Betulkan semua ini hanya dilatar belakangi oleh dendam Aizen pada Seireitei, pada Yamamoto Jii-san? Jika hanya untuk ini, sepertinya Aizen bertindak terlalu jauh. Ada hal lain yang tidak diketahuinya dan Ishida—bahkan oleh Kurotsuchi Nemu juga.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan monolog pikiran Ichigo. "Masuk saja."

Dan muncullah Rukia dengan kotak makan di pelukannya. "Hei, kubawakan makan siang."

Rukia.

Namun mau tak mau, wajah pria bernama Shiba Kaien itu juga muncul di kepalanya. Shiba dan pernyataannya tentang Rukia dan pertunangan.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Masuklah."

Rukia melakukan apa yang Ichigo katakan. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera membuka kotak makan yang ia bawa dan menata semuanya dengan cekatan untuk Ichigo. Ia lalu mengeluarkan termos berisi teh panas dari dalam ransel kecil merahnya.

"Tadi pagi kau melewatkan sarapan."

Ah, _itu_.

"Iya, maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Gerakan tangan Ichigo yang sedang mengambil sumpit terhenti. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Kau bisa saja melanjutkan sarapanmu seperti yang seharusnya. Apa kerusuhan kecil kami mengganggumu?" tanya Rukia.

"Oh, itu. Tidak… tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya…" Apa? Dia hanya apa? Tak suka melihat cara Rukia dan Shiba bertukar pandang? Tak nyaman pada kata-kata 'tunangan' atau 'pertunangan' yang keluar dari mulut mereka?

"Tiba-tiba aku ingat aku ada urusan dengan Ishida. Makanya aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Tanya saja pada si mata empat."

Rukia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ichigo.

Makan siang dilewati dalam diam. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ichigo mengosongkan kotak makan dan termosnya. Rukia merapikan semuanya dan pulang.

Masih dalam diam.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah mulai gelap tapi Kuchiki Byakuya masih duduk di ruangannya yang luas dan lengang. Kedua mata kelabu dingin menatap sebuah amplop coklat ukuran folio yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja mahogani mahalnya.<p>

Di dalam amplop itu tersimpan benda yang bisa menjatuhkan Shiba Kaien dan mengembalikan adiknya; tapi ia tak harus melakukannya sekarang. Ia akan menunggu. Ia _harus_ menunggu. Ia sedang mencoba mengikuti jalan pikiran Rukia. Namun jika semuanya menjadi rumit dan berjalan di luar rencana, amplop itu akan ia jatuhkan ke tangan orang yang tepat.

Jari panjang nan anggun menekan sebuah tombol di telepon. Setelah terdengar suara 'klik' pelan, Byakuya dengan suaranya yang dalam, tenang, dan stabil memerintah: "Panggil Renji. Aku tunggu di ruanganku."

Terdengar suara sekretarisnya, "Baik, Kuchiki-sama."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berusia pertengahan duapuluhan muncul. Rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna merah menyala diikat tinggi. Tubuhnya jangkung dan tegap.

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Byakuya tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menyodorkan amplop coklat itu pada Abarai Renji. "Simpan ini. Jika saatnya tiba, aku ingin kau mengantarnya ke redaksi Japan Times."

Renji menerima amplop itu dengan ekspresi penasaran. "Apa isinya?"

"Kau akan tahu."

* * *

><p>Rukia tahu ada yang salah pada Ichigo dan dirinya. Baru tadi mereka melewatkan makan siang tanpa saling bercerita atau mencela. Atmosfer di ruangan Ichigo tadi sangat aneh. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa atau bersikap bagaimana.<p>

Kenapa begini? Bukankah sebelumnya Rukia tak punya masalah berbicara dengannya?

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja makan. Kedua matanya memandang makan malam yang terdiri dari nasi kari, gyoza, tamagoyaki, nikujaga, dan beberapa lainnya.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak serasi begini menunya? Kenapa banyak sekali dagingnya?'_, keluh Rukia dalam hati. Ia tidak berpikir saat membuat makan malam tadi. Kepalanya dipenuhi macam-macam dan menu tidak termasuk salah satunya. Tangannya serasa bergerak dengan sendirinya dan beginilah hasil akhirnya.

Rukia tahu Ichigo pasti menyimpan banyak pertanyaan yang gatal ingin ia ajukan. Namun mengenal Ichigo, pria itu tidak akan usil dan lebih memilih untuk diam, mempersilakan Rukia untuk bercerita padanya atas dasar kemauannya sendiri.

Rukia sedikit menegakkan pose duduknya.

Memang sudah saatnya Ichigo mengetahui segala hal; termasuk siapa sebenarnya orang yang ia pekerjakan sebagai housekeeper.

"Aku pulang..."

Rukia otomatis bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk menyambut Ichigo.

"Kau mau mandi dulu?" tanya Rukia sambil mengambil tas dari tangan Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku mau makan dulu." Mata Ichigo bergerak-gerak seperti mencari sesuatu. "Tuna—pria tadi... di mana dia?"

"Tidak tahu." Rukia memang tidak tahu di mana tepatnya Kaien-dono saat ini. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya, namun Ichigo tampak seperti menghindar dari tatapannya. "Ichigo."

Ichigo menunduk dan melihat jari-jari Rukia yang lentik dan putih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Ichigo mengangkat alis. "Tentang?"

"Tentang aku." Rukia melepaskan genggamannya. Seketika Ichigo menyesali hilangnya sensasi yang dihasilkan dari tangan Rukia yang sejuk.

Tapi hal selanjutnya yang wanita itu lakukan membuatnya terkejut. Rukia berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Rukia. Apa—"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Rukia..." Ichigo tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Akhirnya ia mengetahui nama asli wanita ini, lalu apa? Apa bedanya? Baginya, ia tetap saja Rukia.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo dan menariknya lembut, menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa.

Ichigo tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Yang ia tahu, ia suka merasakan kulit Rukia bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Ia suka bagaimana tangannya yang besar menggenggam tangan Rukia yang mungil dan merasakan betul perbedaannya. Ia suka wangi tubuh Rukia yang mengingatkannya akan salju yang baru turun dan aroma samar sakura; mengawang lembut memenuhi apartemennya.

Bagaimana cara singkat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan ini?

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas keributan yang melibatkan aku, Grimmjow, dan Kaien-dono."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Lupakan saja. Aku sudah familiar dengan segala macam keributan sejak SMP."

Rukia tersenyum. "Aku sudah memberitahumu namaku, bukan? Sekarang aku akan menceritakan padamu alasan aku berada di sini."

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang, aku kabur."

"Dari tunang—pria itu?"

Rukia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak akan mendeskripsikannya begitu. Ichigo, keluargaku bukan keluarga pada umumnya. Kau pernah dengar nama Kuchiki?"

Tentu saja pernah. Kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan Jepang yang paling tua. Keluarga itu sudah ada entah sejak kapan. Saat ini kepalanya adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal bernama Kuchiki Byakuya. Kabarnya, ia hanya punya satu anggota keluarga tersisa dan itu adalah adik perempuannya—

Ya Tuhan.

"Kau Kuchiki yang _itu_?" Ichigo membelalakkan matanya.

Rukia cemberut. "Memang ada berapa banyak orang Jepang dengan nama keluarga Kuchiki? Lupakan. Sampai di mana aku tadi? Ah, ya. Keluargaku. Sebagai keluarga bangsawan, aku tidak banyak memiliki teman saat kecil. Yang aku kenal hanyalah anak-anak yang sama-sama berasal dari keluarga aristokrat. Tapi ada berapa banyak keluarga ningrat di Jepang? Mungkin Otou-chama kasihan melihatku, ya? Maka itu sejak aku preschool, beliau sudah merencanakan untuk menyekolahkan aku di SD negeri."

"Awalnya aku senang, karena dalam satu kelas, muridnya banyak sekali. Aku akan punya banyak teman. Tapi ternyata itu hanya khayalanku saja. Anak-anak itu tahu siapa aku. Di mata mereka, aku berbeda. Menurut anak-anak itu baju-bajuku terlalu bagus, cara berjalanku terlalu tertata, dan cara bicaraku terlalu teratur. Hasilnya, aku malah tidak punya teman sama sekali. Ojii-sama sudah nyaris menuntut kepala sekolah dan memindahkanku ke Seireitei Private School; tempat di mana seharusnya aku bersekolah, sampai Kaien-dono datang."

"Usia Shiba Kaien empat tahun di atasku. Saat aku SD kelas 1, dia sudah kelas 5. Tentu saja aku sudah mengenal Kaien-dono sejak balita yang membuatku merasa familiar dengannya. Saat Kaien-dono mendengar cerita tentangku dari Shiba Kuukaku, kakaknya, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Ia melakukannya agar aku tidak kesepian, juga untuk melindungiku dari ejekan anak-anak lain. Lambat-laun, entah karena takut pada Kaien-dono atau apa, murid-murid di SD itu mulai mau berteman denganku."

Mata Ichigo sekarang telah melihat dengan jelas wanita di depannya. Kuchiki Rukia, adik dari kepala klan Kuchiki yang ke-28. Seorang wanita yang memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelasnya, tidak bisa tidak menunjukkan keanggunannya.

"Lalu?"

"Saat SMP, barulah aku bersekolah di Seireitei. Tentu aku tidak mengalami kesulitan seperti saat aku duduk di bangku SD, mengingat nyaris semua murid di sana, aku mengenalnya atau setidaknya pernah bertegur sapa. Selepas SD, Kaien-dono sebetulnya juga kembali ke Seireitei. Saat aku masuk, dia sudah SMA. Seireitei adalah kompleks sekolah yang sangat besar dan luas. Akibatnya, kami memang satu lokasi tapi sangat jarang bertemu. Aku dan Kaien-dono tetap berkomunikasi, pasti. Bagiku, dia sudah menjadi semacam pahlawan. Aku diterima di lingkungan yang baru karena Kaien-dono, mana mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja?"

Kenapa kata-kata Rukia tadi membuat hati Ichigo agak sakit?

"Saat aku lulus SMA dan sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatanku ke Perancis, aku mendengar kabar itu. Ternyata Ojii-sama dan kakek Kaien-dono sudah menjodohkan kami berdua."

"Apa? Sejak kapan?" seru Ichigo.

"Sejak Kaien-dono masuk SMP. Ini semua merupakan inisiatif dari Ojii-sama. Beliau melihat aku sangat mengagumi Kaien-dono dan betapa aku berhutang padanya, jika bisa dibilang."

Ichigo menundukkan kepala. "Lalu bagaimana kau bereaksi atas kabar perjodohan itu?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Aku senang."

Yang Ichigo inginkan sekarang hanyalah mandi lalu tidur dan tidak bangun lagi sampai esok pagi.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu repot-repot lari, kan?" Ichigo berkata pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia; menatap apapun kecuali wajah cantik itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam saat aku kecil—sejak aku kecil. Ini seperti menikahi idolamu. Gadis mana yang tidak mau?"

Ichigo mengerti. Tanyakan saja pada Karin. Jika Lionel Messi ingin menikahinya, tidak mungkin kan si tomboy itu menolak? Tapi tetap saja...

"Sepulangnya aku dari Perancis, upacara pertunangan dilaksanakan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai saat aku melihat Kaien-dono mencium seorang wanita."

Dengan cepat Ichigo memutar kepalanya. "Dia apa?"

Anehnya, Rukia malah memamerkan senyumnya yang membuat napas Ichigo tertahan itu. "Tak lama setelah itu aku tahu bahwa Miyako-dono—nama wanita itu—adalah kekasih Kaien-dono sejak SMA dan aku tahu dia pacar pertama Kaien-dono juga. Saat itulah aku menyadari, Kaien-dono sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya."

"Dia tidak menghargai pertunanganmu, Rukia!"

Rukia menggeleng lembut. "Justru sebaliknya. Kaien-dono melakukannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Miyako-dono karena ia akan memulai sesuatu yang baru denganku. Bagaimana aku harus menyikapi itu, Ichigo? Aku menjauhkan seseorang dari wanita yang dikasihinya hanya karena perjodohan yang disusun saat aku masih kecil."

"Jadi... untuk melindunginya dari situasi yang tidak diinginkannya, kau pergi, begitu?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Jika aku tetap di sana, Kaien-dono akan memaksa dirinya untuk mengikuti perjodohan itu. Karena memang orang seperti itulah dia; mengabaikan kepentingan pribadinya demi sesuatu yang lebih besar."

Penghormatan Ichigo untuk Rukia, jika masih mungkin, meningkat ratusan kali lipat. "Tapi kau tidak mengindahkan perasaanmu sendiri."

Saat mengatakan itu, hari Ichigo merasa nyeri.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Begitukah? Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku menyukai Kaien-dono."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. "Eeh?"

Rukia tertawa dan suaranya sangat melodik. Ichigo berpikir, ia tak keberatan mendengarkan suara itu sampai ia mati nanti.

Tiba-tiba Rukia menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya yang halus di kedua sisi wajah Ichigo. "Bukan Kaien-dono, Ichigo."

Kemudian dengan lembut, sangat lembut, kedua tangan itu menarik wajah Ichigo mendekat, dan menempelkan bibirnya di kening Ichigo. Lama.

"Aku tahu kau menciumku saat aku tidur." Rukia mengedipkan satu matanya. Wajah Ichigo kontan memerah. "Ayo, sekarang kita makan."

Ichigo memperhatikan tangan Rukia yang kembali menggenggam tangannya, menariknya lembut menuju meja makan.

Sekarang Ichigo tahu cara tersingkat menjelaskan perasaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Ia telah jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p>AN: Astaghfirullah! Beneran saya yang nulis itu? *mati* Kok yang deg-degan jadi saya sendiri, siiiiih? *guling-guling* Nah, sebagai balasan untuk IchiRuki goodness di chapter ini, saya minta kalian joget untuk saya! Mhuahahahaha!

**meyrin kyuchan**: lah, kok kaget? kan Rukia keren. jelas dong banyak cowo ganteng yang mengelilingi :D

**yuuaja**: masih penasaran sama Kaien?

**Mi-chan gabisa login**: Gimana? semoga sudah bisa terjawab sedikit-sedikit, ya? :)

**Piyocco**: manggilnya Nesa aja :)

**can-can**: ini nih! *jitak* kan saya cuma bercanda. ga mungkin saya minta 60 review beneran.

**Yulia**: gimana gimana gimana? masih penasaran kah? :)

**Chadeschan**: sebetulnya di rencana awal, Inouenya saya bikin lebih ganggu lagi. tapi ga usah, deh. Ini aja udah ruwet, yes? :)

**Finna**: betuuul! *tepok-tepok kepala Finna* anak pintar. and no, I'm not offended. Selain dari situ, di chapter kemaren juga hasil begadang baca2 wikipedia, kasus2 di internet, dan overdosis nonton House dan ER.

**ichirukiloverssss**: kan saya bercanda -"

**Fullmoon**: maksudnya mungkin gitu, tapi di Kamus Besar kata itu ga ada :)

**Riri26**: semoga puas sama chapter ini :D

**lolaDony**: secara Rukia cakep dan keren, wajar cowonya banyak :D


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Part 1**: Haaa-llooooo para pembatja jang berbahagia! Djumpa lagi dengan saja, Nesa alias *sawer penonton* Kangen?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I own Naruto #salahfandom #boongpulak

* * *

><p><strong>Warning (or so I think)<strong>: Don't like, don—eh. Tapi kalo kalian don't read, mana tau kalo kalian bakal don't like, iya kan? Hihihi. So, whether you like it or not, feel free to read *kisses*

* * *

><p><em>Orang-orang itu semuanya berpakaian hitam-hitam. Kimono, gaun selutut, sepatu hak tinggi, dasi, kacamata, topi lebar… semuanya hitam. Ini…<em>

_Belum sempat ia menyadari penuh apa yang terjadi, orang-orang itu menunjuk-nunjuk. 'Kasihan', bisik mereka. 'Mereka masih kecil', yang lainnya membalas. Lalu Rukia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang dan orang itu kemudian menariknya ke tengah ruangan._

_Seketika kerumunan membelah untuk memberinya jalan._

_Rukia mendongak dan melihat wajah tampan kakaknya bersimbah air mata. "Maafkan aku, Rukia."_

Dan Kuchiki Rukia terbangun.

Kenapa kenangan itu muncul lagi, menyaru sebagai mimpi? Rukia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Terakhir kali kenangan tentang saat itu muncul di mimpinya adalah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan sejak itu, tak sepotong adegan pun muncul menyapanya dalam tidur.

Ada apa?

* * *

><p>Sudah belasan orang jatuh, terjungkal, atau hanya sekadar tersenggol setelah membentur tubuh Abarai Renji yang kini masih berlari. Rambut merahnya yang panjang berkibar di belakangnya, membentuk imaji lidah api.<p>

Hanya saja, lidah api tidak mungkin tampak sekonyol dia.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" Matsumoto Rangiku yang melihat temannya melesat dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lain hanya mendecakkan lidahnya. Selain dari itu, ia tak tampak terkesan. "Pagi-pagi begini sudah seperti dikejar anjing. Ohoho, lebih baik seperti aku sajaaa~", lalu jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard.

"Matsumoto!"

Wanita berambut pirang pendek itu otomatis memejamkan matanya.

"Lanjut bekerja dan jangan membuka situs belanja online lagi!"

Matsumoto Rangiku hanya merengut. "Bukan salahku aku harus datang sepagi ini," protesnya.

Sementara itu Renji masih berlari, sesekali berhenti untuk melongok ke dalam ruangan-ruangan tertentu sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih cara paling singkat dan (sebetulnya) efektif: bertanya.

"Oi, kau!" Renji menarik kerah salah seorang petugas kebersihan kantor yang sedang lewat.

Petugas itu berbalik dan memandang Renji ketakutan. "Ya, Pak?", tanyanya tergagap.

"Kau lihat Grimmj—maksudku kau lihat laki-laki bertampang bodoh dengan warna rambut tak kalah bodoh? Biru? Setinggi aku? Orang-orang bilang dia ada di sini."

Si petugas kebersihan hanya menggeleng ketakutan. Renji bisa tampak sangat intimidatif jika ia mau. Tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya, Renji menangkap sosok pendek Hanatarou Yamada muncul dari salah satu kubikel.

"Hanatarou!" Renji berseru. Si petugas kebersihan yang malang pun terlupakan.

Hanatarou mendongak dan matanya berbinar melihat tangan kanan Kuchiki Byakuya itu. "Renji-san!"

Dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri Renji, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Selamat Pagi," ia membungkuk.

Renji melambaikan tangannya asal-asalan. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau melihatku hanya setahun sekali," tegurnya. Meskipun ia tahu, begitulah cetakan asli mahasiswa kedokteran tersebut. "Berangkat kuliah?"

Hanatarou mengangguk, satu jarinya mengacung. "Hari ini ada praktikum lagi," ia berkata seolah membedah mayat sama menyenangkannya dengan tur ke Okinawa.

Pada saat itulah ia melihat kotak berbalut kertas kado yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Renji. Seketika ia tampak menyesal. "Kau sudah melewatkan Grimmjow-san, Renji-san."

Renji tampak kesal. "Aku tahu. Dia pasti sengaja pulang buru-buru supaya tak perlu membawakan kado ulang tahunku untuk Rukia. Padahal aku sudah repot-repot datang pagi dan aku _tak pernah_ datang sepagi ini. Awas saja si kepala kucing itu. Akan kubunuh dia."

* * *

><p>Pagi yang sama di tempat yang lain, kening Ichigo sedang berkerut sementara kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak membaca headline surat kabar. Sumpit yang digenggam di tangan kanannya menggantung di udara.<p>

**Kuchiki Rukia; Di Mana Dia Sekarang?**

'_Apa-apaan, ini? Apakah masih dibahas'_, batin Ichigo. Ichigo mengambil surat kabar itu dari kotak suratnya di lantai dasar kondominium subuh tadi. Jadi kemungkinan besar, Rukia belum membacanya.

**Tokyo**_ – Kedengarannya sangat tidak wajar bahwa sampai saat ini adik dari pewaris tunggal Kuchiki Zaibatsu sekaligus orang terkaya di Jepang, bangsawan Kuchiki Byakuya, belum terlihat batang hidungnya._

Ichigo memutar matanya. Berita ini kelihatan tak lebih dari sekedar gosip a la tabloid.

'_Kenapa aku berlangganan surat kabar ini?'_, Ichigo jadi bertanya-tanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan apapun yang dibacanya ke otak, ia memutuskan untuk scanning saja alias membaca cepat. Toh, ia tak akan melewatkan apapun.

Obyek pembicaraan 'berita' ini ada di kondonya, Demi Tuhan.

_-Namun mulai beredar kabar tentang penyebab 'hilangnya' sosialita cantik ini. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Kuchiki Rukia sudah terikat tali pertunangan dengan CEO Shiba Corp., Shiba Kaien sejak setahun belakangan. Jika wanita lain akan menangis bahagia, maka Kuchiki Rukia mengambil reaksi yang sedikit berbeda: melarikan diri._

_Tampaknya publik juga memiliki pandangan sendiri mengenai hal ini._

"_Yah, sudah jelas kan dia tidak bersyukur? Menikah dengan Shiba Kaien-sama, bayangkan! Kalau terjadi padaku, aku sudah jelas akan pingsan semalaman", Yano Azusa, karyawan sebuah restoran berkomentar. _

Ichigo dengan kesal melipat surat kabar itu dan mendudukinya. Lupakan soal membaca. Ia akan berhenti berlangganan saja sekalian!

"Kenapa wajahmu, Ichigo?"

Ah, Ichigo hampir lupa. Ia melirik ke sisi kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bergabung denganku saat sarapan."

Kurosaki Isshin menyeringai, menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya. "Ah, putraku rindu pada Ayahnya. Seperti inilah seharusnya sebuah keluarga!"

Jika saja Ichigo tak meninju hidung ayahnya, ia pasti sudah berada dalam dekapan pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau bebas untuk sarapan di kedai depan stasiun setiap hari." Ichigo menukas dingin.

Isshin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain dan kali ini, 'hal lain' itu adalah Rukia.

"Rukia-chan, ayo kita sarapan! Aku tidak mungkin memulainya tanpa putri ketigaku!" secepat kilat Isshin bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menuju Rukia yang sedang menata rak piring. Rukia memekik saat kedua lengan besar dan berbulu milik ayah majikannya melingkar di bahunya yang kecil. Kedua kakinya kini tak menyentuh lantai.

"Oji-sama!" Rukia berseru kecil. "Aku masih harus membereskan ini semua. Oji-sama bisa makan duluan, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak mau makan tanpa putri ketiga sekaligus menantuku!"

Rukia memutar matanya sambil terkekeh kecil, terlebih saat dilihatnya wajah Ichigo memerah. Sepertinya ia masih malu mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sesungguhnya, Rukia tidak terlalu mengerti istilah apa yang tepat untuk menjelaskan posisi mereka berdua saat ini dan Rukia yakin, Ichigo juga tidak. Tapi Rukia menyadari bahwa sesuatu telah berubah. Hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya tak penting, tiba-tiba justru membuatnya tahu bahwa situasi sudah tidak sama lagi.

Dengan hanya sekali lihat pada kedua mata Ichigo, wanita muda itu meyakini hal yang sama juga tengah terjadi pada si dokter bedah saraf.

"Oh iya, Rukia-chan!"

Suara Oji-sama menarik kembali Rukia ke kenyataan. Ia berkedip bingung sebelum kemudian mengarahkan perhatiannya pada pria paruh baya yang kelewat enerjik itu.

"Semalam aku melihat sesuatu dan kupikir, hey, aku belum memberi apa-apa padamu sebagai ungkapan selamat atas penikahanmu dengan putraku…" Rukia membuka mulutnya, namun Kurosaki Isshin memotongnya, "jadi kubeli saja ini. Ta-dah!"

Dari balik kantung kemeja merahnya (hari ini dia memakai dasi pink dengan pola hati), Isshin Oji-sama mengeluarkan sesuatu. Setelah Rukia memperhatikan dengan sedikit lebih baik, kedua tangannya yang putih melayang menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Semoga Rukia-chanku menyukainya!" ia lalu, tentu saja, memeluk Rukia lagi. Namun Rukia nyaris tak menyadarinya. Matanya terpaku pada boneka kelinci dari keramik yang berada di genggaman tangan kanan Oji-sama—tangan yang tak memeluknya.

Tingginya hanya setara dengan panjang ibu jari Isshin Oji-sama dan berwarna putih. Kedua matanya, Rukia curiga, terbuat dari sepasang batu giok. Satu pita beludru terpasang di pangkal telinga kiri si kelinci. Di dadanya, kelinci itu memegang sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Kau Hadiah Dari Para Dewa'.

Rukia, masih dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya, memandang mata Isshin Oji-sama lekat-lekat. Apakah ini… ah, konyol sekali. Tentu saja bukan. Mana mungkin beliau tahu ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya?

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa? Oh, tidak! Terlalu kecil, ya? Terlalu jelek? Seleraku memang payaa—"

"Tidak," Rukia menyentuh lengan kekar Kurosaki Isshin dengan lembut. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku sangat menyukai ini. Terima kasih, Oji-sama."

Seolah sedetik yang lalu ia tidak sedang meraung-raung sedih, Kurosaki Isshin tiba-tiba tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tampak seperti ingin menangis?"

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya; kedua matanya seolah bertanya 'benarkah?', yang dijawab Isshin Oji-sama dengan satu kedipan mata. Tapi_ kenapa_? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan fakta bahwa sekarang ia tengah dipeluk erat, diberi hadiah, dan kebetulan di hari ulang tahunnya pula? Dan bahwa sekarang telapak tangan yang besar telah mendarat di kepalanya dan mengusapnya?

Dan bahwa semua itu mengingatkannya pada Otou-chama?

Rukia tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sangat senang."

Dan Isshin Oji-sama hampir memeluknya lagi dengan bahagia jika saja Ichigo tidak meninju tulang pipi ayahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memeluknya seperti itu, Kambing Tua?!"

Rukia yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan tak wajar seperti itu memilih untuk hanya menggeleng-geleng dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sepintas lalu didengarnya Isshin Oji-sama berteriak sedih (atau setidaknya, ia berpikir ia terdengar sedih) dan mengeluh tentang 'putra yang jahat', yang dibalas dengan komentar dingin 'ayah yang aneh', lalu hal-hal tentang 'urusanku sedang banyak' dan bagaimana tentang sebagai kepala keluarga, ia harus mencontohkan hal-hal baik salah satunya dengan cara pergi bekerja tepat waktu, yang ditanggapi Ichigo dengan 'kepala keluarga yang baik apanya'.

Rukia selesai mencuci piring dan membereskannya bersamaan dengan pintu depan yang ditutup.

"Kau pasti menyukai hadiahnya. Maksudku, bentuknya kan kelinci."

"Tentu. Aku curiga harganya tidak murah," Rukia bergumam. Ia lalu mengangkat si boneka keramik dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Lihat matanya. Seperti dari giok, ya?"

Ichigo mendengus. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi Oyaji punya uang yang lumayan. Apalagi sekarang dia tidak perlu membiayai hidupku."

"Kurasa begitu."

"Walaupun aku yakin kau bisa membeli seribu yang seperti itu. Bahkan mungkin tokonya juga."

Rukia mengernyit. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Ichigo. Mata itu tampak bergerak-gerak tak yakin. "Memang. Aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semuanya akan berpindah ke tanganku."

Ichigo membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung dilakukannya. Alih-alih, ia memicingkan matanya dan memandang Rukia seolah-olah ia baru saja merebus seekor kucing hidup-hidup.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mendadak merasa perlu membahas keadaan keuanganku. Menakjubkan bagaimana kau bisa menggeser topik dari hadiah ini ke statusku sebagai seorang Kuchiki."

Ichigo tampak malu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Terlepas dari apakah aku suka kelinci atau tidak, aku senang mendapat hadiah ini karena Oji-sama membelinya khusus untukku. Hal itu membuatku merasa tersanjung dan… bahagia. Dan Ichigo, kurasa hanya itulah yang perlu kau ketahui."

Rukia membalik badan saat Ichigo menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Rukia." Ada nada memohon di sana.

Rukia melepaskan genggaman Ichigo dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Satu kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai.

Tapi Ichigo hanya diam.

Menghela nafas, Rukia menggeleng-geleng. "Ichigo. Aku yakin kau menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sudah berubah di antara kita. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana posisi kita sekarang tapi setidaknya kita memiliki awal yang baik, bukan begitu? Kita tahu ke mana kita akan berjalan mulai dari sini. Dan kapanpun kita sampai, di mana pun itu pada akhirnya, aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai Rukia. Hanya Rukia. Bisa, kan?"

Ichigo menatap kedua mata ungu keabuan yang tengah memandangnya dengan intens. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kau selalu bisa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan?"

Rukia mengedipkan satu matanya. "Berangkatlah bekerja, Ichigo."

Ichigo memutar matanya. "Oh, baiklah."

Ichigo lalu mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan, diikuti oleh si housekeeper.

"Aku berangkat," pamitnya. Setelah kedua kakinya bersepatu, Ichigo membuka pintu namun Rukia tiba-tiba menggamit lengan kemejanya.

"Tunggu," panggilnya. Rukia lalu berjinjit, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kokoh Ichigo sebagai tumpuan, dan mencium pipinya. "Sampai ketemu nanti siang."

* * *

><p>Selama tahun-tahun menyedihkan ia mengenal dan berteman dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu hanya familiar dengan sejumlah kecil ekspresi wajahnya. Kesal, tak terkesan, atau bahkan tanpa emosi sama sekali. Ishida tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah bahagianya; paling tidak ia hanya bisa mengenali ekspresi lega, atau saat di mana wajahnya kehilangan banyak kerutan.<p>

Tapi tak pernah seperti ini.

Ishida merasa terganggu— atau mungkin itu hanya karena ia tak suka kejutan. Maka, saat menyaksikan rekan kerja sekaligus (kadang-kadang) sahabatnya dan (lebih sering) musuhnya menyapanya dengan senyum lebar, Ishida merasa barangkali sudah waktunya ia mengunjungi departemen psikiatri.

"Katakan padaku bahwa ada yang salah padamu pagi ini, Kurosaki," komentar Ishida. Ichigo hanya memberinya tatapan pendek.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Kau baru saja mendapat lotre?" tebak Ishida. Ichigo memandangnya aneh.

"Apa?"

"Oh, baiklah. Ayahmu sudah pulang ke rumahnya?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya. "Tunggu. Ayahmu bilang begitu?"

"Tidak. Terakhir kali aku bicara dengannya adalah dua minggu yang lalu," Ishida mengibaskan tangannya, "lalu kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Kalau bicara yang jelas, Ishida."

"Karena melihatmu dengan mood sangat cerah di pagi hari, dengan senyum lebar pula, merupakan pemandangan yang mengerikan bagiku." Akhirnya ia mengakui. Sulit untuk berbicara dengan kiasan dan basa-basi jika lawan bicaramu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oh, itu." Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh senang?"

Ishida memandangnya tak percaya. Namun kemudian sepotong nama muncul di kepalanya. "Ah, ini tentang Ichinose-san. Iya, kan?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. "Ichinose-san? Sia—oh, Rukia? Yah, dia memang agak baik padaku pagi ini. Sudahlah, Ishida. Jangan bergosip denganku."

Tapi Ishida tidak membalas. Ia bahkan tidak tampak seperti sudah mendengar kata-kata 'bergosip'. Ia hanya memandang punggung Ichigo dengan pandangan yang curiga.

"Kudengar kemarin pasien istimewamu melempar nampan ke arah Harunobu-sensei. Nampan yang masih memuat makanannya yang belum tersentuh."

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. Wajahnya muram. Ekspresi yang ini, Ishida mengenalnya dengan baik. "Pelipisnya mendapat dua jahitan."

"Pak Tua itu merepotkan sekali."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. "Aku sih tidak akan menyalahkannya. Pasti kau sudah tahu, jika penyakitnya ini memburuk ia akan kehilangan kemampuan menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Mungkin ia juga tak akan berbicara lagi. Yang ia punya tinggal kemampuan berpikir. Kondisi seperti itu bisa menjadikan siapapun gila."

"Tapi dia belum gila."

"Aku tahu. Tapi dengan adanya psikiater yang mendatanginya, tak peduli bahwa kondisi kejiwaannya masih stabil, sudah jelas akan membuatnya tersinggung."

"Aku harap aku tahu apa yang sedang Aizen lakukan. Sejak awal aku memang tak percaya padanya dan masalah ini tidak membuat apapun menjadi lebih baik."

"Ishida," sela Ichigo, "dia memang punya catatan buruk tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menyimpulkan dia juga punya agenda tersembunyi di sini."

Ishida memicingkan kedua mata birunya. "Apa kau mendengar dirimu sendiri, Kurosaki? Dia lah alasan Urahara-san terpaksa bekerja sebagai penjual permen dan menyia-nyiakan kejeniusannya. Dia lah alasan Yamamoto-san menutup penelitian berbujet ratusan juta yen dan melabelinya sebagai kecelakaan kerja. Dia punya semua alasan di muka bumi ini untuk melakukan kecurangan atas Yamamoto-san."

Ichigo tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Ishida tahu itu tak akan lama.

"Ishida, sebenarnya aku…" rahangnya bergerak-gerak, "sebenarnya aku membatalkan niatku untuk mengundurkan diri dari timnya."

"Kau _apa_?!"

"Dengar, jika aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya, aku tak akan mengetahui apa pun; aku tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Maka itu kuputuskan untuk tetap di sini. Akan lebih mudah bagiku— bagi _kita_, jika aku punya informasi yang kudapat langsung dari dalam. Sesedikit apa pun itu."

Ishida diam sesaat. Ditatapnya mata Ichigo dan ia langsung tahu, ia serius. Ishida menghela napas, menyerah. "Terserah kau saja, lah."

Ichigo memasang tampang yang berkata 'kau tidak usah bersikap seperti celanamu tersulut api, serahkan saja padaku' dan karena itu, Ishida meredam keinginannya untuk meninju wajahnya. Sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, ia mulai mencari topik baru.

"Soal housekeepermu," Ishida memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "kau sudah mengetahuinya, kan, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak menjawab, namun Ishida sudah tahu.

Terdengar suara kecil yang Ichigo curigai sebagai dengusan.

"Siapa yang menyangka kau akan seberuntung ini, bisa mendekati pewaris Kuchiki?"

Ichigo mengerti. Ishida tidak menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas merupakan gajah dalam ruangan, tidak meributkan 'bagaimana' atau 'apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang'. Ichigo tahu bahwa Ishida _tahu_ ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyesuaikan segala hal dan atas itu, Ichigo bersyukur.

"Oh, tutup mulutmu." Alih-alih Ichigo berkata.

Dan Ishida tahu itu cara Ichigo mengatakan terima kasih.

* * *

><p>Dengan kedua dahinya berkerut dalam dan sebatang pensil terjepit di antara di baris giginya, Rukia tampak seperti dirinya di hari-hari normalnya sebagai Kuchiki Rukia yang bekerja di Sogyo Build &amp; Design. Hanya saja, alih-alih <em>high-waisted skirt <em>dan blus Elie Tahari dan sepatu Salvatore Ferragamo, kali ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dan rok sederhana (terima kasih para dewa atas pemanas ruangan yang bekerja sempurna) dan slippers Chappy in the Snow.

Di tangannya terdapat selembar kertas dengan sketsa setengah jadi sebuah gedung perkantoran. Menurut berita di televisi tadi, sekompleks kavling di daerah downtown Tokyo telah terjual. Sebentar lagi pastilah para investor berlomba-lomba untuk mendirikan gedung dan perusahaan-perusahaan kontraktor saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan tendernya.

Bukan berarti Rukia akan berpartisipasi, sih. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikir dan dikerjakan sambil menunggu jam makan siang datang.

Sungguh kebebasan yang tidak ia miliki saat Ichigo masih mengira namanya memang Ichinose Rukia.

Rukia berniat menghapus garis-garis yang akan membuat wajah gedung tampak terlalu berdesain retro (_"perusahaan asuransi tak bakal menyewa gedung dengan desain seperti ini"_) ketika didengarnya bel pintu depan berbunyi. Dengan enggan, ditinggalkannya pekerjaan yang tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya sangat dirindukannya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Bel yang berbunyi sebelum jam pulang kantor selalu membuatnya tegang.

Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Grimmjow menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia mengerjapkan matanya sebelum kemudian tertawa. Ia merasa sangat terkejut sekaligus senang sampai ia menangis.

Grimmjow menyentuh pipinya dan menunjukkan jari-jarinya pada si arsitek. "Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tak perlu mengeluakan air mata segala. Dasar bodoh."

Rukia menatap jemari Grimmjow yang basah, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawa di wajah cantiknya. "Maafkan aku."

"Dan ini hadiah untukmu," dengan kepalanya, Grimmjow mengiyaratkan Rukia untuk melihat di balik tubuh jangkungnya. Benar saja, di sana ada setumpuk kecil kotak dengan bungkus kado warna-warni.

"Oh, Grimmjow…"

"Tidak semuanya dariku."

"Aku tahu!" Rukia mendelik kesal. "Masuklah."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan secangkir teh hijau panas tanpa gula dan sepiring biskuit buatan rumah, Grimmjow duduk dengan satu kaki terangkat dan kedua mata memperhatikan wanita di depannya membuka satu persatu boks.

"Itu dari Shihouin." Grimmjow memberi tahu pendek.

Rukia mengangkat salah satu cangkir dari tea set itu dan menelusuri garis tepi gambar timbul yang menjadi dekorasinya. "Entahlah, Grimmjow. Kurasa bisa saja ini dari kau. Lihat?" Rukia mengacungkan cangkirnya dan gambar seekor kucing balas menatap mata pria berambut biru langit itu.

"Ha ha. Kau lucu."

Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Yang itu dari si anak pendek mahasiswa kedokteran—"

"Hanatarou," sela Rukia, "Yamada Hanatarou."

"Ya, itu."

Rukia membuka kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado bergambar boneka salju itu dan dilihatnya sebuah lukisan kecil; hanya berukuran 30x20 senti dengan pigura kayu. Seketika Rukia tersenyum dan merasa hatinya dipenuhi perasaan rindu.

Hanatarou telah melukis dirinya yang tengah menyesap secangkir teh; di hadapannya ada sebuah meja gambar.

"Aku ingat ini," gumamnya, "ini hari terakhir sebelum aku pergi ke Karakura. Aku memang memakai setelah hitam dan tengah mengamati desain untuk galeri Hikifune-san."

Grimmjow memilih untuk tak berkomentar.

"Rasanya seperti sudah jutaan tahun yang lalu…" dengan lembut, telunjuknya meluncur menyusuri gambar dirinya sendiri.

Tangan Rukia sudah bergerak untuk membuka kotak yang terakhir namun dicegah oleh Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Yang terbaik yang dibuka paling terakhir. Sebelumnya, buka dulu hadiah dariku."

Grimmjow merogoh ke dalam saku jaket kulitnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang pada Rukia. Rukia menerimanya dengan ekspresi menggoda yang jahil.

"Apa ini? Kau ingin melamarku dengan kalung?," ledeknya. Telinga Grimmjow memerah, membuat Rukia merasa semakin senang. Karena jujur saja, kadang-kadang Rukia bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu memiliki pembuluh darah di wajahnya. Dalam situasi sememalukan apa pun, Grimmjow selalu berhasil mempertahankan ekspresi bosan yang sudah menjadi hak patennya itu.

"Buka saja atau aku pulang!" ketusnya. Rukia menekan bibirnya menahan tawa tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Grimmjow.

Dan selama beberapa detik, Rukia hanya memandang isi kotak itu dengan ekspresi kosong.

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan menganggap ini kony—"

"Grimmjow, Ya Tuhan," Rukia menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Kau masih ingat?"

Grimmjow hanya mengedikkan bahunya, pura-pura tak terpengaruh suasana nostalgik yang mendadak muncul di ruangan itu.

Di tangannya, adalah sebuah tusuk rambut yang tangkainya terbuat dari kayu cedar. Pangkalnya adalah sebuah batu safir kecil yand lalu disambung dengan sebuah rantai pendek yang dihiasi Chappy mini dan bintang-bintang kecil yang terbuat dari logam yang disepuh platina menjuntai di ujungnya. Selain detil-detil itu, tak ada lagi yang terlalu istimewa pada desainnya. Harganya memang sangat mahal, tapi juga bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa Rukia beli. Yang membuat hadiah kecil itu berbeda adalah fakta bahwa Rukia menginginkannya delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu dulu, bahwa aku akan membelikannya untukmu jika aku sudah punya uang."

Rukia hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum sayang. Grimmjow selalu punya uang; semua siswa Seireitei _selalu _punya uang. Tapi Rukia mengerti maksud perkataannya Grimmjow; ia menangkap kalimat yang tak dikatakannya.

'_Aku akan membelikannya untukmu jika aku sudah punya uang. Uangku sendiri'_

"Terima kasih. Ini manis sekali. Dan aku tidak percaya kau memaksa ibu Hinamori-san untuk membuatnya lagi—jangan menyangkal! Kau pikir aku percaya jika sampai saat ini tusuk rambut ini masih ada?"

Grimmjow mencibir. "Kau ini sok tahu sekali. Aku tidak memaksa ibunya. Hinamori sendiri yang mendesain ulang dan memaksa manajer operasionalnya untuk kembali memproduksi benda itu."

Mulut Rukia seketika menganga.

Pertama kali Rukia melihat gambar tusuk rambut itu memang di katalog eksklusif Tobiume Jewelry, perusahaan yang mendesain dan memproduksi perhiasan yang dimiliki oleh ibu dari Hinamori Momo, teman satu sekolahnya.

"Maksudmu Hinamori-san sekarang meneruskan perusahaan ibunya?"

"Dia bilang masih proses ke arah itu dan—hei! Aku tidak manis!"

Rukia mengabaikan seruan protes dari Grimmjow. Pikirannya bahkan tidak lagi soal hadiah ulang tahun. Tidak, yang ada di kepalanya sekarang adalah betapa sudah lama ia meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Tokyo—meninggalkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia tidak tahu Hinamori sudah mulai belajar untuk suatu hari nanti bisa menggantikan Ibunya, ia tak menghadiri pesta pernikahan Madarame-san… Ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kesehatan Nii-sama sekarang.

"Rukia," suara Grimmjow menyadarkannya.

"Hm?"

"Jangan memusingkan hal-hal remeh. Pikirkan saja niat awalmu. Mereka semua tak bakal pergi, mereka masih di Tokyo; menunggumu. Gunakan saja waktu yang kau miliki di sini dengan baik." Grimmjow meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Rukia bertanya bingung.

"Kembali ke apartemenku," jawab Grimmjow santai. Rukia memberengut.

"Tapi masih ada satu kotak lagi yang belum kubuka," ia mengingatkan.

Grimmjow terdiam sebelum berkata, "kau akan ingin ditinggalkan sendiri saat membukanya." Pria tinggi itu berjalan ke arah Rukia, menunduk, lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Cherry."

Wanita muda bermata gelap itu hanya memandangi kepergian Grimmjow dengan bingung sampai ia menyadari siapa yang mungkin memberinya kado di kotak terakhir itu.

Dengan hati berdebar kencang, Rukia membukanya. Boks itu tanpa kertas kado, hanya kotak berwarna putih salju dan dihias dengan pita ungu. Ukurannya tak begitu besar; mungkin hanya 50x40 cm. Tingginya juga lebih rendah jika dibandingkan dengan kotak sepatu, misalnya.

Tulisan tangan Nii-sama yang rapi dan khas (langsing, lancip dan condong ke arah kanan) di atas amplop adalah hal pertama yang menyapa penglihatannya. Katanya singkat; hanya namanya: Rukia.

Dan di bawah amplop itu, Rukia melihat sepotong kimono.

Warnanya merah darah, dengan detail bunga sakura merah jambu lembut nyaris putih yang kecil dan jarang, menyebar di seluruh permukaan kimono. Obinya berwarna hitam dan saat ia menyentuhnya, Rukia langsung mengenali bahannya yang sama dengan _scarf_ Nii-sama. Kimono itu dijahit tangan dengan benang emas yang tak sekadar menjelaskan warnanya namun juga dari mana benang itu dibuat .

Sesuai tradisi, setiap wanita Kuchiki akan menerima hadiah istimewa dan sangat personal saat perayaan hari kelahiran mereka yang keduapuluh lima. Rukia pernah mendengar, nenek moyangnya dulu mendapatkan sebuah hadiah berupa sebuah _palanquin_ yang ukiran-ukirannya dibuat sendiri oleh ayahnya.

Rukia tersentak. Kembali diamatinya kimononya dan mendadak, kenangan masa kecilnya seolah menyerang dalam bentuk arus yang kuat.

Kain in adalah kain yang Rukia lihat pertama kali saat upacara Shichigosannya. Walaupun saat itu ia masih sangat kecil—tiga tahun, Rukia tak mungkin melupakan bagaimana kain itu begitu halus dan indah. Saat Rukia mengatakan ingin memilikinya, Otou-chama memberi tahunya bahwa kain itu sudah ada pada Nii-sama sejak kakaknya masih sangat kecil. Namun sampai saat ini, Rukia tak pernah benar-benar tahu ada apa sebenarnya antara Nii-sama dengan kain itu. Yang ia tahu, kakaknya sangat menyayanginya dan menyimpannya dengan sangat baik.

Dan sekarang kain itu ada padanya—dan sudah dalam bentuk kimono. Menyingkirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak penting dari kepalanya, ia kemudian buru-buru membaca surat dari Nii-sama.

_Rukia, _

_Aku ingin melihatmu memakai kimono ini. Aku ingat kau sudah menyukai kainnya sejak kecil._

_Selamat ulang tahun._

Singkat dan tanpa kata-kata 'manis'- sangat khas Nii-sama. Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia lalu memeluk surat itu dan mendekapnya erat di dada.

Rasanya hangat.

* * *

><p>Isshin menempelkan gagang telepon umum di telinga kirinya erat-erat. Matanya bergerak-gerak menikmati suasana pusat kota Karakura yang ramai. "Yah, hari ini ulang tahunnya," sebuah senyum kecil terulas, "tentu saja dia percaya bahwa aku hanya kebetulan sudah membelikannya hadiah."<p>

Terdengar suara tawa di ujung sambungan dan setelah itu suasana kembali serius.

"Kisuke, tidakkah sebaiknya Rukia-chan kita bawa pulang ke Tokyo? Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin Aizen sudah mengetahui keberadaannya dan Bya-kun masih tak menyadari apa yang telah terjadi sejak duapuluh tahun yang lalu. Itulah sebabnya aku mengusulkan hal ini."

Lalu jeda.

"Apa kau yakin kau belum gila?" kini Kurosaki Isshin membentak lawan bicaranya. "Aku tahu kau pintar dan telah memikirkan strategi ini tapi aku tak akan mengorbankan gadis itu. Risikonya tak sebanding dan kau tahu itu, Kisuke."

Di ujung telepon, Urahara Kisuke menjabarkan segala sesuatu yang dia pikir harus Kurosaki Isshin ketahui dan disusul oleh keheningan panjang.

Isshin mengusap wajahnya dengan letih dan mendadak wajahnya menjadi tampak sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

"Suatu hari nanti, Ichigo akan membunuhku," ujarnya pada akhirnya. Diputusnya sambungan dan ia keluar dari boks telepon umum dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

><p>Sisa-sisa rasa makan siang masih tertinggal di mulutnya. Bahkan termos yang wanita itu tinggalkan di atas meja masih tersisa separuh. Aroma sakura dan salju yang selalu dibawanya juga masih bisa ia cium dengan jelas.<p>

Sayangnya, tak satupun dari hal-hal di atas meninggalkan perasaan senang di hatinya.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal. Rukia tadi datang membawakan makan siangnya dengan suasana hati yang tampaknya bisa menghangatkan suhu di luar. Sempat timbul perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan muncul dari pikiran bahwa mood Rukia yang bagus disebabkan oleh hal yang sama yang membuat moodnya sendiri sangat baik pagi tadi, sampai ia melihat tusuk rambut yang menahan cepol kecil di kepalanya.

"_Hiasan rambutmu bagus," Ichigo berkomentar singkat. Rukia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya._

"_Menurutku juga begitu." Menambah efek, Rukia memutar kepalanya agar Ichigo bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Cantik, ya?"_

'Aku tidak tahu soal hiasan itu tapi kalau kau, well… kau memang cantik'_, batin Ichigo membuat wajahnya memerah. Ia lalu buru-buru berdeham. "Apakah itu emas putih?"_

"_Platina," Rukia mengoreksi._

_Ichigo bersiul kecil. "Kau menerima barang mahal lagi hari ini. Di mana kau membeli itu?"_

_Pada pertanyaan ini, Rukia jelas-jelas tertawa girang._

"_Grimmjow," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi. Bahwa Grimmjow telah memberinya sesuatu yang membuat Rukia senang bukan main seperti itu, dan mahal pula, jelas membuat mood Ichigo memburuk._

"_Mau apa dia memberimu hadiah seperti itu?" tanyanya galak._

_Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya, santai. "Hari ini aku berulang tahun."_

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin dalam ketika diingatnya percakapan tadi. Rukia ulang tahun? Bagaimana bisa dirinya tidak tahu? Yah, memang sih mereka belum lama kenal dan sekarang tengah berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk meyakini perasaan masing-masing…

Tapi bahkan Oyaji memberinya sesuatu! Peduli amat dengan fakta bahwa hal itu cuma kebetulan.

Rukia tadi langsung mengenali kilat tak suka di matanya dan menghibur Ichigo dengan berkata bahwa ia memang tak punya rencana merayakan apa-apa, bahwa ia pada dasarnya juga tak mengharapkan hadiah-hadiah itu, dan bahwa Ichigo bisa tenang karena ia memaklumi jika ia tak tahu ini hari ulang tahunnya.

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk penanya gusar. Ini bukan tentang kompetisi dengan Grimmjow. Ini bukan tentang harga diri kelelakiannya yang terinjak-injak, menyadarkannya bahwa masih banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang wanita yang menyamar sebagi housekeeper di apartemennya itu.

Tidak. Ini semua tentang Rukia.

Dengan gerakan tergesa, Ichigo mengambil agendanya. Bagus, ia tak punya janji apapun dengan pasien manapun setelah jam tiga. Ia akhirnya akan bisa pulang jauh lebih awal.

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tahu kau punya mobil," Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mengamati dengan pandangan kritis desain interior kendaraan yang sedang ia tumpangi. "Dan aku tidak tahu seorang dokter bisa pulang lebih awal."<p>

"Kau senang mengkritikku ya, Rukia?" tukas Ichigo jengkel.

Rukia mengangkat satu bahunya dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Banyak hal dalam dirimu yang perlu kritik."

Ichigo memilih untuk tidak meladeni ledekan wanita itu. Matanya tetap fokus menatap jalan di hadapannya.

"Ichigo, ini sudah keempat kalinya aku bertanya. Kita mau ke mana? Aku belum memasak makan malam, jadi sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

"Ugh, sebentar saja tidak memikirkan dapur bisa tidak?"

"Aku berbicara tentang ayahmu."

"Dia bisa makan di mana saja. Sekarang diamlah."

Bukannya menjadi anak manis dan menuruti perkataan Ichigo, Rukia malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memasang tampang keras kepala. "Tidak mau. Aku akan terus mengoceh sampai kau memberi tahukan padaku tujuan kita dan—astaga! Ichigo! Apa kita benar-benar sudah dua puluh kilo keluar dari kota Karakura? Kau mau membawaku ke mana?!"

Pelipis Ichigo kini berdenyut. Jika seperti ini perilaku Rukia saat ia sudah duapuluh lima tahun, Ichigo tak mau tahu bagaimana penderitaan pengasuh si pewaris saat usianya masih lima tahun.

"Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau mengomel terus, aku tidak akan melarang lagi," Ichigo mendengus, "jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan, kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bicara."

Rukia mengeluarkan suara 'hmph' yang sengaja ia keraskan.

Sepuluh menit kemudia, wanita berambut pendek itu tertidur.

Rukia terbangun saat ia merasakan kedua bahunya terguncang. Saat matanya terbuka, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Ichigo yang tengah tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak lelah, namun selain itu dia kelihatan gembira.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Rukia membuka pintu mobilnya dan langsung menahan napas.

"Ichigo…"

"Indah, tidak?" tanya Ichigo yang sekarang berdiri di sisinya.

Rukia tidak menjawab,melainkan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mobil, mencoba untuk lebih dekat dengan kerlip lampu kota di kejauhan. Tak sabar, ia mulai berlari kecil sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Akhirnya ia berhenti, membiarkan matanya menikmati pemandangan di bawah dengan latar belakang langit senja dengan bebas.

Disadarinya ia kini sedang berada di sebuah bukit kecil dengan rumput pendek-pendek yang tebal dan mengeluarkan aroma menyegarkan. Tidak ada tanaman lain lagi di situ, kecuali sebuah pohon apel tua yang sudah tak berbuah lagi dengan daun yang lebat. Di sekeliling bukit terpasang pagar kayu yang dicat putih setinggi pinggang orang dewasa.

"Lampu-lampu itu asalnya dari rumahmu."

Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo keheranan. "Itu Tokyo?"

Ichigo mengangguk, wajahnya memancarkan perasaan damai.

"Di mana ini sebenarnya?"

"Orang-orang menyebutnya Bukit Apel." Ichigo lalu menunjuk satu-satunya pohon yang tadi dilihat Rukia.

"Ah, tentu saja."

"Kau lihat lampu-lampu di sebelah sana?" dengan dagunya Ichigo mengisyaratkan arah selatan bukit. "Lampu-lampu yang jauh lebih samar cahayanya? Itu Karakura."

Rukia terdiam, mencerna kalimat Ichigo barusan. "Itu berarti…"

Ichigo mengangguk. Kedua tangannya kini ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. "Bukit ini membawamu lebih dekat ke Tokyo. Aku tahu kau rindu rumah."

Sekarang ia benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Menolak untuk menunjukkan pada Ichigo matanya yang kini berkaca-kaca, Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Ia lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menolak untuk benar-benar menangis. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan kedua tangan Ichigo di bahunya. Pria itu kemudian memutar tubuh mungilnya dan membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Sesaat pandangan mata coklat madu dan violet kelabu bertubrukan dan hal terakhir yang Rukia tahu, ia sudah berada dalam dekapan Kurosaki Ichigo. Merasakan bibirnya menyentuh daun telinganya ringan dan mendengar bisikan,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Part 2.**

Yak! Semakin OOC. Grrrggh.

Maaf ya, kalo chapter ini rada aneh. I'm still trying to get the swing of it. Maklum, udah lama ga nulis, ga update. Jadi rada-rada lost gitu, kayaknya. Aheheh. Makasiiii sekalski buat yang udah PM dan bikin saya jadi kegeeran karena (ficnya) dikangenin. Serius, tiap baca PM yang walopun cuma sekadar nanya 'Nesa-san kemana aja', rasanya pengen senyum seharian. Ihiy. You, my readers, are simply the best.

INFO: Siapa tau ada yang penasaran, pacar khayalan saya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kira Izuru, belum mati. Kubo pernah bilang kita bakal ngeliat ban-kainya so, yeah. He's still on the game. BHAHAHAHAH!

PROMOSI: Saya nulis satu fic IchiRuki di forum Deathberry, judulnya My Private Strawberry Field. Udah lama sih, nulisnya. Hehehe… Ceritanya tentang Ichigo dan Rukia dari mereka baru kenal pas umur 5 tahun, sampe gede. Multichapter, pastinya. Kalo udah punya akun di sana, monggo dibaca :D

A Heads On: Update akan sangat sporadik, starting from now. Saya ngejar kelulusan, seenggaknya trimester awal tahun depan. Jadiiii instead of creating IchiRuki rabu-rabu, saya bakal memprioritaskan nulis tentang perceived risk dan konco-konconya. I know. Tons of fun, isn't it? This doesn't mean I'm abandoning the story, tho. Jadi dun worry be lively :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Bleach owns me. Nyuu~

* * *

><p>Seandainya ada penghargaan perawat terbaik di Karakura General, maka Dokugamine Riruka tidak akan terpilih. Bahkan dijadikan kandidat pun tidak. Semua tahu, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengecat kukunya, mengelus boneka-boneka kecil yang selalu ia bawa, dan mengagumi Kurosaki Ichigo sambil berkhayal suatu saat bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Ia hanya berada di posnya saat dokter yang membawahinya hari itu menyuruhnya.<p>

Karena itulah, pada hari Rabu sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, ia sama sekali tak mengetahui adanya seorang pria jangkung mengenakan beanie abu-abu, jaket kulit hitam, dan jeans hitam berjalan santai menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke kamar VVIP. Ia terlalu sibuk memilih antara cat kuku magenta dan biru elektrik untuk mengingat bahwa tak seorang pun diizinkan masuk ke ruangan penting itu di atas jam sembilan malam yang bahkan dokter juga akan dimintai kartu pass untuk memasukinya.

Jika hal-hal sejelas itu saja luput dari penglihatannya, bisa dipastikan ia juga tak tahu menahu mengenai mata biru si pengunjung gelap.

* * *

><p>Sebetulnya Yamamoto Genryuusai sudah tertidur, mengingat penenang dan segala macam obat telah diinjeksikan ke dalam tubuhnya seharian ini. Namun semua itu ditambah waktu yang memang sudah menunjukkan jam tidur tak lalu menjadikannya kakek-kakek tak becus yang bisa tetap mendengkur bahkan saat gempa melanda seperti manusia seusianya pada umumnya.<p>

Ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah kaki di koridor yang semakin mendekati kamar tempat ia dirawat. Si pemilik kaki tampaknya tak mau repot-repot menjaga langkahnya. Malahan ritmenya terdengar seperti sedang berada di trotoar sebuah kota kecil yang indah; ringan, yakin, dan tak tergesa.

"Bukan keputusan bagus untuk membunuhku tengah malam begini," dengan mata masih terpejam rapat, Yamamoto berkomentar setelah didengarnya pintu kamar terbuka.

Terdengar dengusan tak sopan.

"Tidak. Aku rasa biar Aizen saja yang melakukannya."

Yamamoto membuka matanya.

Hanya diterangi cahaya temaram lampu baca di _night stand_nya, kedua mata yang masih awas itu memandang Grimmjow Jaegerjaques lurus-lurus. "Kau bisa masuk kemari."

Grimmjow hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Perawat tolol berambut merah, kau tahu?"

"Ah, dia. Jika saja dia bekerja di Seireitei, dia sudah jadi pengangguran sekarang."

"Kenapa repot sekali? Melakukan lobotomi padanya akan lebih baik." Lalu Grimmjow mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Bos besar Seireitei Holdings itu bertanya saat dilihatnya Grimmjow membuka pouch seukuran buku agenda dan mengambil sebuah suntikan dari dalamnya.

"Diam saja." Dengan sigap, Grimmjow memfokuskan kedua mata biru cemerlang pada lipatan lengan pria tua yang tengah terbaring di ranjang pasiennya itu. Dalam waktu singkat, tabung suntikan sudah penuh terisi darah. Setelah itu tanpa banyak bicara, Grimmjow memasukkan darah tersebut ke dalam sebuah tabung kaca kecil, menyegel tutupnya, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantung.

Ia masih tak bicara saat mengambil satu suntikan lagi—kali ini berisi cairan berwarna biru jernih—membuka pengaman jarum, menyentil ringan ujungnya, dan menarik lengan kanan Yamamoto.

"Dan kurasa aku tak perlu menanyakan isi suntikan itu?"

"Apapun isinya tak akan membuat keadaanmu lebih buruk dari yang sekarang."

Yamamoto menatap sedikit demi sedikit isi suntikan itu berpindah ke nadinya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia juga hanya menyaksikan dalam diam saat Grimmjow menutup jarumnya dan memasukkan semua suntikan bekas ke dalam kantung yang lebih kecil.

"Oi, Tua Bangka," sama sekali berkebalikan dengan pilihan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Grimmjow menampakkan ekspresi serius, "apapun yang kau rasakan besok pagi—_apapun_, bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tetap dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang. Kau tahu, lumpuh dan semacamnya itu."

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan alasan untuk memberimu rekomendasi negatif pada semua stakeholders." Mereka berdua memperlakukan percakapan itu seolah-olah topik pembicaraan mereka adalah tentang Kagawa Shinji yang sekarang merumput di Inggris.

Grimmjow tertawa mengejek. "Mari berharap kau masih hidup saat momen itu terjadi."

* * *

><p>Sebetulnya Karakura tidak buruk. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Karakura, seperti halnya Tokyo, bukanlah kota di mana ketika musim dingin tiba, salju akan menutupi jalanan dan melukis semua obyek dengan warna putih. Di sini, salju turun sesekali dan ringan. Yah, walaupun salah satu pegawai hotel tempatnya menginap berkata tahun kemarin tidak sedingin ini.<p>

Jika saja saat ini Shiba Kaien tak punya kepentingan mendesak, ia mungkin akan sangat menikmati kunjungan singkatnya ke kota dengan populasi seperdelapan populasi Tokyo ini. Penduduknya juga lumayan menyenangkan. Setidaknya mereka masih meluangkan sedetik waktu mereka untuk tersenyum atau mengangguk sopan padamu. Bahkan wanita yang menjadi room servicenya selama beberapa hari ini berkomentar padanya tadi pagi tentang betapa tak segar wajahnya.

Itu tidak penting. Ia akan punya waktu untuk bersantai seharian di spa setelah membawa Kuchiki pulang.

'_Kemarin hari ulang tahunnya. Kau tidak lupa kan, Kaien?'_

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya? Tanpa sadar Kaien memasukkan tangan kanannya ke mantel _cashmere_nya yang berwarna _navy _dan segera menggenggam sebuah kotak kecil di sana yang seiring dengan langkahnya ke kompleks kondominium tempat wanita itu tinggal, terasa semakin berat.

* * *

><p>Ichigo mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wanita di sebelahnya. Rukia tengah berjalan dengan gaya berjalannya yang Ichigo lihat pertama kali saat mereka bertemu: tegak, dengan mata lurus ke depan, dan dagu sedikit terangkat. Ia tampak seperti sebagaimana seharusnya seorang wanita kelas atas berjalan jika saja syalnya tidak sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya dan jika tidak ada salju yang mendarat di ujung hidungnya.<p>

Dan bahwa sesekali Rukia berusaha menjilat salju itu sama sekali tidak menolong.

"Hei, Ichigo. Terima kasih ya, sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Memang sih, tidak banyak yang bisa dilihat di Karakura—"

"Hey!"

"—tapi ini hari paling menyenangkan selama aku berada di sini."

Ichigo tersenyum sok. "Tidak masalah, walaupun rasanya aku seperti mengajak orang aneh. Maksudku, dengan wajahmu yang tampak hanya setengah dan sebagainya…"

"Kalau ada yang mengenaliku apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Rukia…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak mungkin selamanya di sini, kan?"

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan kini Ichigo bisa melihat keseluruhan wajahnya yang memerah terkena udara dingin. "Sebetulnya kau ini mau bertanya apa, sih?"

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo? Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak suka kau ada di sini, malah sebaliknya. Tapi, yah, kau kan datang ke Karakura tidak untuk menetap. Maksudku, masalahmu di sana… Aduh, bagaimana ya…" Ichigo memijat tengkuknya kikuk.

"Saat semuanya terungkap."

Ichigo menghentikan gerakan tangannya di leher dan menatap Rukia bingung. Tatapan wanita itu kembali lurus ke depan. Syalnya kembali menutupi setengah wajahnya. "Apa?"

"Saat hubungan Kaien-dono dan Miyako-dono diketahui oleh publik. Memang sekilas tampak kejam, tapi dengan itu semua hal akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya. Kaien-dono akan dipaksa kembali dan pada saat itu, setelah dunia tahu cerita di balik hilangnya aku, dia tak akan punya alasan untuk menikahiku dan satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa untuknya adalah meneruskan apa yang dia miliki bersama Miyako-dono. Hal yang memang paling dia inginkan."

"Dengan begini aku juga mengembalikan nama baik keluargaku, membuktikan bahwa aku tidak pernah menebar aib dengan mempermalukan nama Kuchiki, membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah diketahui seisi Jepang."

"Wow," Ichigo menghela nafas panjang, "bukan berita baik untuk keluarga Shiba."

"Tidak juga. Saat itu semua terjadi, simpati publik akan berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat dengan preferensi mereka di pihakku. Itu, ditambah dengan posisiku sebagai seorang Kuchiki akan memudahkanku dalam menyetir opini mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

"Masyarakat akan meminta konferensi pers dan aku akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu, dengan memodifikasi sedikit detail sehingga sentimen negatif terhadap Kaien-dono dan Miyako-dono hilang. Yah, maksudku, memang dari awal pertunangan kami dilaksanakan tanpa adanya persetujuan dari calon pengantinnya bukan begitu? Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku tahu mustahil bagiku membatalkan pernikahan ini dengan cara lain."

"Kau bisa memintanya pada kakakmu."

"Dan melanggar perintah kakek kami? Kurasa tidak. Aku tidak bisa meminta Kaien-dono meninggalkanku, Kaien-dono tak bakal memilih kebahagiannya sendiri di atas kepentingan klan, dan Nii-sama? Aku terlalu menyayanginya untuk memintanya memutuskan tali pertunangan ini dan mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Karena tak seorang pun dari kami yang bisa, maka satu-satunya cara adalah 'memaksa' publik Jepang melakukannya untukku. Untuk Kaien-dono."

Ichigo bersiul kecil. Secara tak sadar, matanya bergerak mengamati profil Rukia dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tubuh mungil yang sekilas tampak ringkih itu, tangan kecil itu, menggenggam kemampuan menyetir 128 juta jiwa untuk mewujudkan keinginannya, idealismenya tentang bagaimana akhir yang bahagia seharusnya terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo teringat headline surat kabar yang ia baca kemarin, tentang bagaimana saat ini di mata orang banyak, Rukia adalah anak orang kaya yang _overacting_. "Menurutmu, butuh berapa lama sampai itu terjadi?"

Kening Rukia berkerut dalam. "Seharusnya memang tidak butuh waktu lama, tapi ini sudah berbulan-bulan… Kalau bulan depan wartawan masih buta, aku terpaksa melakukan beberapa hal. Aku sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan membawa para jurnalis ke Miyako-dono. Tapi kalau aku harus memilih, aku lebih baik tidak melakukannya."

Ichigo memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang Rukia maksud dengan 'menyiapkan segala sesuatu'. Alih-alih, ia bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa memperbaiki kerusakan yang terjadi setelahnya."

"Oh, oke", Ichigo menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak pernah membuatmu kesal."

Setelah itu perjalanan mereka kembali ke kondo Ichigo diisi kesunyian namun tak satupun dari keduanya keberatan karena sebetulnya itu tipe keheningan yang menenangkan. Saat kata-kata tak lagi perlu, saat sindiran dan ejekan bisa ditahan untuk nanti malam, saat segala sesuatu yang dirasakan hanyalah hembusan udara musim dingin dan riuh langkah kaki orang-orang, klakson mobil yang sesekali terdengar, dan tangan besar Ichigo yang mencari tangan Rukia untuk kemudian saling mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Dan sore itu akan menjadi sore yang sempurna bagi Ichigo kalau saja ia tak menemukan Shiba Kaien berdiri di depan pintunya dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya yang tampak mahal.

"Kaien-dono?" panggil Rukia bertanya-tanya. Mendengar Rukia menyebut nama pria itu, Ichigo dengan tak sadar meremas tangan Rukia sedikit terlalu keras yang dibalas wanita itu dengan mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke pergelangan tangan bagian dalam si dokter. Ichigo seketika menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

"Ku—Ichinose?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu siapa dia," Ichigo menenangkan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Saat Shiba Kaien berpaling ke arah mereka, Ichigo sudah melepaskan tangan Rukia. "Kau mau masuk? Lebih baik kalian bicara di dalam, lebih hangat."

Shiba tersenyum cerah, menunjukkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Wah, aku akan merepotkanmu, Kurosaki."

Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Kau harus bertemu ayahku untuk tahu definisi sebenarnya dari merepotkan. Lagipula aku tidak bisa lama di sini, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bekerja malam." Rukia berkomentar.

"Shift malam pertamaku dalam dua tahun terakhir. Terima kasih pada Yoshino-sensei yang tiba-tiba memutuskan ini saat yang tepat untuk piknik ke Karibia, menikmati matahari."

Setelah Ichigo mendahului mereka masuk, Shiba berkomentar santai.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia mirip aku ya, Kuchiki?"

Rukia hanya memutar matanya.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow menatap bangunan di depannya dengan sangsi.<p>

"Urahara Kisuke tinggal di sini?" tanyanya. Matanya menatap Yoruichi yang berdiri di sisinya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Kau terdengar kaget."

Hari ini Yoruichi mengenakan setelan kerja, _editor pants_ hitam dan kemeja magenta dengan tiga kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka, menunjukkan belahan dadanya.

"Kudengar ia dulu adalah salah satu peneliti dengan gaji terbesar di Jepang. Tinggal di penthouse suite dan mengendarai sebuah Bentley." Grimmjow berdecak, "apa setelah insiden itu semua asetnya juga dibekukan?"

Ekspresi Yoruichi, Grimmjow memerhatikan, sedikit menggelap. "Ya. Tapi itu lain cerita untuk lain hari. Sekarang kita masuk saja."

Grimmjow mengikuti Yoruichi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertumpuk di otaknya. Pertanyaan yang ia yakin tak akan terjawab dalam waktu dekat namun mau tak mau sangat mengganggunya.

"Jaegerjaquez-san~" sapaan Urahara Kisuke yang lebih mirip seperti seolah ia bernyanyi menarik Grimmjow dari dunianya sendiri. "Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Grimmjow mengamati pria yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya; kipas tradisional Jepang menutup bagian bawah wajah pucatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

Benarkah pria aneh ini seorang jenius? Dengan topi hijau aneh bergaris, jubah hijau yang tak kalah anehnya, dan sebuah tongkat yang lebih seperti aksen ketimbang alat bantu berjalan… bagaimana Grimmjow harus percaya bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan aset terpenting yang pernah dimiliki Seireitei jika pakaiannya saja sangat tidak masuk akal begini?

"Araa~ Kau tampak terkejut bertemu denganku. Memang sih, aku lebih tampan daripada kebanyakan penjual permen di distrik ini. Hohoho…"

Pelipis Grimmjow berkedut. "Ini lelucon. Aku pulang saja!"

Pria jangkung itu siap-siap membalik tubuhnya namun Yoruichi sudah terlanjur menarik kerah kemejanya. "Hei, tidak secepat itu."

Grimmjow masih mengerutkan keningnya tak percaya. Ekspresinya seperti campuran antara ragu dan terhina. "Kau Urahara Kisuke? Head researcher dari Seireitei Presbyterian dan Division Twelve Facility? Bagiku kau tampak tolol, kau tahu?"

Urahara menutup kipasnya, menunjukkan rahang dan dagunya yang tak tersentuh pisau cukur. Wajahnya dibuat sedih dan terpukul. "Oh, memang jika dibandingkan denganmu, aku kalah tampan."

Grimmjow hanya memandangnya seolah Urahara Kisuke sudah gila.

Atau memang dia sudah gila secara klinis.

"Tapi aku yakin kau sudah mendapat sampel darah Yamamoto-san sebelum tercampur obatku, iya kan?"

Masih dengan ekspresi keraguan memenuhi wajahnya, Grimmjow membuka resleting ransel hitamnya dan memberikan sebuah pouch hitam pada Urahara.

"Ah, terima kasih Jaegerjaquez-san. Kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya ini."

"Memang tidak," Grimmjow membalas datar. "Hei, Urahara. Kalau kau memang pembuat asli dari serum yang bahkan aku tidak tahu seperti apa ini, kenapa kau tak membuat antiserumnya saja? Ini semua merepotkan, tahu tidak?"

Urahara tersenyum konyol. "Tidak bisa. Sejauh ini, yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan adalah membuat semacam 'penangkal' untuk serumku sendiri. Penangkal yang berfungsi hanya sebagai pelambat reaksi dan tidak bersifat menyembuhkan karena Aizen pasti sudah memodifikasinya. Untuk itu aku meminta tolong Yoruichi-san yang meminta tolong padamu, Jaegerjaquez-san yang baik, untuk mengambil sampel darah pasien spesial kita. Aku akan mengekstraksi serum versi Aizen dari darah Yamamoto-san dan dari situ, kita baru bisa mendapat solusinya."

"Oi, Kisuke. Kau baru saja membuat Grimmjow di sini sakit kepala," celetuk Yoruichi iseng.

"Ooh, benarkah? Maafkan aku, Jaeg—"

"Aku tidak bodoh, bodoh!" seru Grimmjow setelah tinjunya bertemu dengan dagu Urahara.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku!" Urahara mengusap dagunya dengan tampang merana. "Dan tunggu di sini. Aku akan membawakan teh untukmu. Ahahaha~ aku ini memang bukan tuan rumah yang baik!"

Dan dengan itu, Urahara Kisuke menghilang dari balik pintu.

Grimmjow tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Yoruichi masuk lebih jauh dan akhirnya duduk dengan kedua kaki di bawah kotatsu.

Yoruichi mendesah lega. "Hangatnya…"

"Oi, Shihouin."

Yoruichi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Grimmjow dan merengut seketika. "Kau ini tidak bisa menikmati kesenangan kecil seperti ini barang sebentar, ya?"

"Kau bilang kalau kita tidak bergerak cepat, si Tua Bangka itu akan mati."

Yoruichi ragu sebentar sebelum menjawab, "ya."

"Dari mana kalian tahu? Sebelumnya ada kasus seperti ini juga, iya kan?"

"… Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Yoruichi menatap mata biru cemerlang Grimmmjow dengan ekspresi menyelidik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan."

"Kau tahu—"

"Tidak. Jangan beri aku omong kosong itu. Kalau kau pikir aku percaya alasan Aizen meracuni Yamamoto adalah hanya untuk membalas dendam karena ia telah menutup penelitian, kupikir kau sudah menganggap remeh aku!" Nada suara Grimmjow perlahan meninggi. "Bukan itu, kan? Ada alasan lain, bukan begitu? Dan bahwa semua ini sebenarnya jauh lebih masif daripada yang kau ingin aku percayai."

"Grimmjow! Kau pikir apa yang kami simpan ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa dengan mudahnya disebar? Kau pikir aku seharusnya sudah menceritakan segalanya padamu sambil kita menikmati teh panas di sore hari? Segala hal selalu punya waktu dan tempatnya dan kurasa kau sudah semestinya memahami konsep sesederhana itu."

"Lalu sebenarnya aku ini bekerja pada siapa, wanita jalang? Kau mau menipuku atau bagaimana?"

"Menipumu adalah hal terakhir di pikiranku!" suara Yoruichi kini ikut naik, "ada alasannya kenapa sebuah rahasia hanya bisa diketahui segelintir manusia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tahu persis mengenai apa yang sedang kami usahakan karena aku tahu emosimu akan mengambil alih dan mengacaukan semuanya."

Rasanya, jantung Grimmjow bertukar tempat dengan ususnya. "Kau… apa yang kau katakan?"

"_Emotional attachment_ tidak diperbolehkan dalam kasus ini, Grimmjow…" tiba-tiba Yoruichi memelankan suaranya dan wajahnya mendadak tampak sangat letih.

Susah payah Grimmjow menelan ludahnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan kuku-kuku tumpulnya sedang meninggalkan bekas di telapak tangan. Perlahan ia mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dari dalam kotatsu dan berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yoruichi.

Grimmjow tak menjawab. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yoruichi… ke mana saja asal tidak di dalam rumah kecil yang merampok udara dan kewarasannya ini. Dengan punggung menghadap wanita itu, Grimmjow berkata dengan emosi yang tertahan. "Kuharap Rukia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini."

Lamat-lamat jawaban dari Yoruichi terdengar di telinganya, "kuharap juga tidak."

Grimmjow tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Yoruichi terdengar sangat sedih.

* * *

><p><em>Mereka sedang duduk di engawa yang menghadap ke kolam koi terbesar di Kuchiki Manor. Lewat ekor matanya, ia melihat dua tangan mungil menggemaskan saling menggenggam; jari jemarinya yang terkait saling menggesek.<em>

_Perlahan diambilnya kedua tangan itu dan diletakkannya dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri. Mata kelabu-violet membesar, menatapnya dengan kepolosan khas anak-anak dan entah kenapa, hatinya justru terasa sakit._

"_Sekarang yang kau punya hanya aku. Maafkan aku, Rukia."_

_Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Jangan bilang begitu, Nii-sama. Seharusnya kau berkata 'kau _masih_ punya aku'."_

_Byakuya tersenyum sedih. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik."_

_Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihatnya, rasa nyeri semakin menjalari hati Byakuya. Ia masih begitu kecil. Tak adil baginya di usia semuda ini, ia tinggal memiliki seorang kakak. Seorang kakak yangbelum dewasa. Seorang kakak yang bahkan belum di usia legal memberikan suara bagi pemerintah._

_Bagaimana Rukia akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan normal, seperti anak-anak lain?_

_Lalu ia merasakan matanya memanas dan sebulir air mata mengalir, mengatakan pada Rukia permohonan maaf yang tak mungkin mencukupi jika ia suarakan. Hal berikut yang ia tahu, Rukia ikut menangis dan Byakuya sadar, gadis kecil itu menangis bukan karena ia teringat pada Jii-sama yang meninggal belum lama ini._

_Rukia menangis untuk dirinya._

_Byakuya meraup tubuh kecil adiknya ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut hitam yang tergerai sampai pundak itu. "Anak bodoh. Kenapa kau malah ikut menangis? Sudahlah, diam."_

_Rukia, dengan menahan isakan, mendongak menatap kakaknya. Ia kini memasang tampang penasaran yang bercampur dengan duka dan kepolosan khas anak-anak._

"_Nii-sama, kenapa Ojii-sama meninggal?"_

Kuchiki Byakuya terbangun di ranjangnya yang besar dan mewah. Keringat dingin membuat tengkuknya lembab dan tubuhnya terasa dingin, padahal pemanas ruangan bekerja dengan baik.

Mimpi barusan memang sungguhan pernah terjadi, tepatnya tiga hari setelah kematian Kuchiki Ginrei. Air mata itu—air mata terakhir yang Byakuya tumpahkan, tangis Rukia untuknya… semuanya ada; semuanya pernah terjadi.

Tapi Rukia tak pernah menanyakan kenapa Jii-sama meninggal.

Kuchiki Byakuya adalah definisi solid dari logika. Baginya, mimpi adalah refleksi dari keinginan terdalam seorang manusia, atau justru ketakutannya. Semuanya bisa dijelaskan, semua sudah ada dalam jurnal ilmiah yang diterbitkan. Namun ada sesuatu dari mimpinya ini yang mengganggu sudut terdalam hati dan pikirannya.

Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, ia tak keberatan disebut sebegai pria yang percaya pada pertanda.

Dengan sigap, ia bangkit dari ranjang. Mengambil jubah tidur dan mengingatkannya dengan cepat, Byakuya membuka kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Sesampainya di sana, ia tak membuang waktu untuk mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor yang mulai terasa familiar.

Ia tak peduli jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari.

"Renji, kuharap amplop coklat yang kuberikan itu masih ada padamu. Pergilah ke Japan Times dengan membawanya. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya langsung ke pemimpin redaksi. Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya, apalagi membukanya. Kau dengar aku? Aku ingin kau pergi. Sekarang."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, update. Ada waktu luang dikit, makanya langsung bikin. Besok-besok sih, gak lagi. Hehehehe... Btw, tau kan 'fic' sensasional dari Princess Hater? SAYA IKUT REVIEW JUGA, SODARA-SODARI! Mhuahahaha! Tapi ga pake akun ini, sih. Alias anonim. Lha penulisnya juga ga pake akun dia yang sebenernya, saya yakin. So I did the same. Sebagaimana saya ga mau ngotor-ngotorin review history saya dengan kasih review ke rape fic. Not in a million years.

By the way, seperti yang sudah dengan teganya disinggung oleh **Lenacchi** yang bawel, saya harus ngaku bahwa GrimmRuki adalah guilty pleasure. Oh, tenaaaang, tenang. Masih die-hard IchiRuki shipper, kok. Tapi GrimmRuki is just too cute to ignore~~ Makanya saya mulai kepikiran untuk nulis spin-off fic ini, yang nyeritain awal mula Rukia kenal sama Grimmjow di Seireitei Private School sampe akhirnya mereka jadian. Kalo ada waktu deh, ntar saya bikin.

*Voting age di Jepang adalah 18 tahun.

PS: Harap maklum kalo Byakuya terkesan emosional. Udah liat Turn The Pendulum Arc, dong? Di situ kita akhirnya tau kalo dulu Nii-sama ya ga beda sama remaja cowo lain. Hot-blooded dan ga ada cool-coolnya. Jadi Nii-sama di sini juga gitu. He's your regular teenage boy. Apalagi akkeknya baru meninggal :)

**Fullmoonnnnnn**: I lop my readers pull juga, hahahahah! Tengkyu :)

**Iya**: Chapter ini IchiRukinya dikit, tapi semoga kamu suka :)

**Yulia**: justru setelah ini kayaknya jadi lama lgi updatenya, hahaha. Maap, ya?

**Guest**: Yang tau kalo Rukia di Karakura sebenernya cuma Nii-sama. Hanatarou sama Renji lebih ke going by logic aja. Secara Grimmjow sering keluar masuk ruangan Nii-sama, it's safe to assume dia tau Rukia ada di mana. Tapi persisnya Rukia ada di Karakura, yang tau cuma Nii-sama :)

**Guest**: Ichigo ketemu Nii-sama? Itu sih masih lamaaa, hehehe...

**Skyzhe Kenzou**: Tengkyu :)

**Fuuchi**: Makasih, Fuuchi :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N. Please read.**

Saya ga pernah lupa fic ini. Malah, saya kadang masih suka baca (dan kemudian meringis geli karena, "omg was I this bad?"). It wasn't writer's block, karena saya sudah tau ke mana arah fic ini. Saya sudah punya bayangan detail tiap adegan (no, I'm not kidding). It wasn't because I was rather occupied either. Tapi cinta saya ke Bleach lagi rendah-rendahnya (dan kalau kalian baca manganya, you know you can't blame me :P) dan saya lagi seneng-senengnya sama fandom baru (any EXO stans here?). Tapi lalu saya inget tentang gimana saya masih dapet review every now and then, walaupun mereka pasti tahu saya sudah ga update sejak, oh… might as well forever. Dan itu bikin saya malu dan merasa bersalah.

Believe me I will not leave this fic unfinished. Updates may scarce (like, VERY scarce) but 'll definitely keep this going. Nesa loves you, manteman :')

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelumnya di A Housekeeper Heiress:<strong>

_Zaraki Kenpachi tahu ada sesuatu yang sangat salah._

_Apartemen itu tampak rapi; tak satupun barang yang salah tempat. Jendela-jendela dibiarkan terbuka, mengizinkan udara segar masuk. Aroma bunga samar-samar mengawang di udara._

_Seperti tempat yang masih ditinggali pemiliknya._

_"Tapi dia tidak ada."_

_Gadis kecil di punggungnya menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikiran kepala yakuza itu. Kenpachi tidak repot-repot menjawab._

* * *

><p><em>Dengan sigap, ia bangkit dari ranjang. Mengambil jubah tidur dan mengikatnya dengan cepat, Byakuya membuka kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Sesampainya di sana, ia tak membuang waktu untuk mengangkat telepon dan memencet nomor yang mulai terasa familiar.<em>

_"Renji, kuharap amplop coklat yang kuberikan itu masih ada padamu. Pergilah ke Japan Times dengan membawanya. Aku ingin kau mengantarnya langsung ke pemimpin redaksi. Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya, apalagi membukanya. Kau dengar aku? Aku ingin kau pergi. Sekarang."_

* * *

><p>"Ah, saya kira Anda sudah pulang."<p>

"Profesi ini tidak mengizinkannya, kurasa."

Tatsuki tersenyum pada dua petugas keamanan yang berjaga di depan kantornya dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia memberikan dua _papercup_ berisi kopi panas pada mereka.

"Arisawa-san—"

"Ambil saja dan temani aku mengobrol sebentar di sini. Kepalaku sedang penuh pikiran." Mengambil kopi bagiannya sendiri, Tatsuki memasuki pos jaga dan duduk bersila menghadap tv yang sedang menyiarkan siaran berita tengah malam walaupun akan sulit berkonsentrasi karena riuh jalanan distrik Shibaura menenggelamkan suara benda elektronik itu.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Tatsuki, berada di kantor seharian. Dalam beberapa kasus ia bahkan praktis bertempat tinggal di gedung The Japan Times.

"Kau senang bekerja di sini, Arisawa-san?" salah seorang sekuriti bertanya.

"Ya." Tatsuki menjawab tanpa perlu berpikir.

Kedengarannya gila karena pilihan karirnya juga jelas tidak bisa disebut utopis. Dimulai dari magang, ia sudah ada di sini sejak kuliah. Awalnya murni karena biaya hidup yang tidak bisa ia tanggung hanya dengan mengandalkan orang tua dan beasiswa yang bahkan tidak mencakup hal lain-lain di luar SPP. Namun setelah beberapa lama, Tatsuki menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada dunia jurnalistik.

Ia menikmati rasa penasaran dan curiga setiap kali ia melihat atau mendengar suatu kejadian yang untuk orang lain mungkin tidak besar. Ia menikmati duduk berjam-jam menunggu narasumber walapun sering pada akhirnya mereka ingkar janji dan menolak memberikan wawancara. Ia menikmati pencarian informasi mengenai seseorang—siapapun, jika itu bisa menambah detil sebuah kasus atau peristiwa.

Arisawa Tatsuki mendengar segala sesuatunya dan mempertanyakan segala sesuatunya.

"Oh, lihat. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama!" seru si petugas keamanan, mengagetkan Tatsuki dan rekannya yang tengah menyesap kopinya dalam damai. Tatsuki langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya ke televisi dan benar saja. Wajah tampan pria kaya raya itu muncul di berita tengah malam.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran para wartawan bodoh itu. Kuchiki Byakuya tak akan pernah membuka mulutnya, itu sudah jelas. Mereka seharusnya mulai memikirkan cara lain untuk mendapat informasi.

"Bagaimana menurut Anda, Arisawa-san?" Giriko, salah satu satpam bertanya. "Anda tidak penasaran?"

Tatsuki mendengus. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku penasaran."

"Sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu pasti ada apa sebenarnya. Anda punya teori?"

"Mereka bilang Kuchiki Rukia tidak ingin dijodohkan." Shisigawara, petugas lainnya menyahut.

"Kalau kau percaya spekulasi itu, Moe, kau lebih naif dari yang kukira." Komentar Tatsuki datar. "Kuchiki Rukia, bagiku, tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang mereka tulis. Lagipula dari kabar yang kudengar, mereka sudah dijodohkan sejak lama. Jadi untuk Kuchiki Rukia melarikan diri _sekarang_, itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

Sensasi ini sungguh menimbulkan dilema. Masyarakat begitu tertarik dan semua mediameliput, walaupun 90% isinya adalah spekulasi yang akan bagus jika dijadikan plot dorama atau semacamnya. Jujur saja, isu yang melingkupi klan Kuchiki (dan Shiba) adalah _scope_ yang sangat bagus dan akan menarik banyak pembaca, tapi mereka tak mendapat satupun teori yang diyakini mendekati kebenaran.

Dan The Japan Times tidak menulis gosip.

Editornya sempat berpikir untuk mengubah _angle_ berita dan membuatnya tampak bukan seperti gosip dunia hiburan (karena memang bukan), melainkan konflik yang menyeret nama dua pemain besar dalam dunia bisnis. Tatsuki segera memveto usul itu.

"Kita tak akan menarik jatuh harga diri surat kabar ini dengan memuat informasi yang bahkan kita tahu tidak benar," begitu katanya dulu.

Tapi itu bukan berarti kepalanya tak dipenuhi pertanyaan. Tatsuki tak akan mengizinkan mereka mengangkat tulisan apapun mengenai skandal ini sampai ia mendapat bukti untuk mendukungnya. Bukti yang mana tak kunjung didapat. Wartawan paling licin yang pernah dimiliki The Japan Times sudah banyak dan sering diturunkan untuk mencari berita, tapi Kuchiki Byakuya telah membuktikan dirinya jauh lebih hebat dan elusif dibandingkan separuh penduduk bumi.

_Mungkin selama ini mereka melihat ke arah yang salah?_, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tatsuki mengeluarkan desahan panjang dan bersiap untuk kembali ke ruangannya ketika dilihatnya seorang pria berjalan tergesa memasuki gedung. Dua detik kemudian pria itu keluar lagi dengan wajah masygul dan berlari kecil mendatangi ruang sekuriti tempat Tatsuki berada.

Tatsuki mengamati pria itu dan setengah mati berusaha mencegah dirinya untuk bersiul.

Dalam standar umum pun dia terhitung tinggi sekali, mungkin sekitar 185-188. Dan tidak seperti banyak pria jangkung, ia tidak kurus. Bahkan saat ia mengenakan kaus _v-neck_ putih bergambar karikatur Elvis Presley dan blazer hitam simpel sebagai luaran, Tatsuki bisa melihat pria itu tak asing dengan kegiatan fisik.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin redaksi di sini. Ke mana aku harus pergi?" ia bertanya.

Lewat ekor mata ditangkapnya Moe sudah nyaris menjawab, namun Tatsuki mengangkat tangannya. "Ada urusan apa dengan pemred kami?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya _padanya_ saat kami bertemu."

Tatsuki melirik amplop coklat besar yang ia bawa. "Ini sudah tengah malam. Apa yang membuatmu yakin dia masih ada?"

"Bosku mengatakan padaku untuk bertemu dengannya, sekarang. Itu sudah cukup membuatku yakin pemimpin redaksi kalian belum pulang. Sekarang, bisa antar aku? Kakiku pegal dan aku tak berminat berlama-lama di sini."

Tatsuki mengerutkan keningnya. "Bosmu?"

"Yeah."

"Siapa?"

"Oh, yang benar saja." Pria berambut merah itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kalau aku katakan, apa aku bisa segera masuk dan melakukan urusanku?"

Tatsuki mengangguk dan mereka beradu mata selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya pria itu mendengus mengejek.

"Lupakan. Aku akan meminta tolong pada orang lain saja." Si jangkung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat Tatsuki berdiri.

Tatsuki masih belum bisa menebak-nebak apa yang telah membawa orang itu ke sini. Bisa saja dia teroris yang akan meledakkan gedung ini, atau pria mesum yang nekat, atau hanya selebriti kurang terkenal yang tengah mencoba terlalu keras. Dia orang asing dan Tatsuki tak mempercayai orang asing. Karena itulah saat Tatsuki berteriak dan mencegah pria itu melangkah lebih jauh, ia tak hanya membuat kaget si rambut merah tapi juga dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Anda mau teh bunga?"<p>

Menepuk-nepuk bagian depan kimononya, Unohana Retsu menggeleng lembut. "Terima kasih. Aku akan memanggilmu jika butuh sesuatu".

Menerima dengan sangat baik pesan tersembunyi di balik kalimat itu, Kotsubaki Sentarou segera berbalik untuk memberi Unohana waktu dan tempatnya sendiri.

Yakin bahwa Kotsubaki Sentarou telah betulan pergi, wanita itu mulai mengangkat gagang telepon dan memencet nomor yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia tak perlu menunggu lama, untungnya, karena bahkan sebelum dering pertama habis, ujung lain dari sambungan diangkat.

Unohana terdiam, membiarkan lawan bicaranya mengeluarkan rasa kesal dan khawatir yang ia tahu sudah berminggu-minggu dirasakan.

"Katana dan benda tajam lain tak akan sanggup membunuhku, _onna_. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan rasa cemas."

Unohana tersenyum kecil. "Zaraki-san," ia memanggil tunangannya, "aku sudah ada di sini, baik-baik saja, dan aku sedang menghubungimu melalui _secured line._ Bagaimana Yachiru?"

Zaraki menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Oh, hanya merengek tiga puluh menit sekali selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Bukan masalah besar."

Tak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh sarkasme, Unohana melanjutkan. "Aku senang. Sekarang setelah aku sudah sampai dengan aman di sini, hubungi Urahara Kisuke. Katakan padanya bahwa aku akan bertemu Ukitake-san dan kami mengharapkan perkembangan yang menjanjikan sebelum tiga hari atau segala sesuatunya akan sia-sia."

"Kau sadar kan, bahwa aku tak mengerti satu hal pun yang keluar dari mulutmu barusan?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau mengharapkan aku mengutipnya untuk pria gila?"

Unohana tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu katakan pada Urahara bahwa 'manta ray sudah sampai di Sarang Belatung'. Cukup simpel bagimu?"

Zaraki mendengus tak sopan. "Terserah. Aku hanya perlu kau kembali dengan utuh."

Unohana menjawab halus. "Tentu saja."

* * *

><p>Kedua orang itu mengendarai elevator dalam diam. Sementara pria asing itu berdiri dengan sikap bosan dan ekspresi tak tertarik di wajahnya, Tatsuki harus berusaha meredam perasaan tak nyaman di perutnya.<p>

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tatsuki bertanya sambil memohon pada Dewa manapun yang masih terjaga agar pria di sampingnya ini tak menyadari wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf?"

Tatsuki tergagap. _Sial, kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini?_ "Wajahmu familiar."

Si Jangkung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Uh, kurasa tidak."

Tapi Tatsuki menolak untuk menyerah. Mungkin lawan bicara tengah mengira ia sedang melancarkan manuver-manuver murahan yang klise dan sudah terlalu banyak diaplikasikan dengan tingkat kegagalan yang sangat tinggi, tapi Tatsuki benar-benar merasa pernah melihatnya.

"Di mana kau kuliah?" Tatsuki memulai wawancaranya.

"Keio." Pria itu menjawab pendek.

_Oke. Jelas dia bukan teman sekampusku dulu_. "SMA, kalau begitu."

"Seireitei."

'_Sempurna. Aku tidak punya teman dengan _high profile_ seperti ini_,' Tatsuki mulai frustasi. _'Di mana aku pernah melihatnya? Di mana?'_

"Dan kau, uh, tidak pernah tinggal di Karakura, aku yakin?"

"Tidak."

Tatsuki nyaris menjerit karena stres. "Oh, baiklah. Siapa namamu? Karena aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggapku tengah berusaha mendekatimu, tapi aku benar-benar merasa pernah melihatmu!" _Dan lantai 10 tidak pernah terasa setinggi ini._

"Abarai Renji. Dengar, Nona. Aku minta maaf jika aku tampak tak tertarik dengan semua ramah tamah ini, tapi aku sedang diburu waktu dan masih harus bertemu dengan pemimpin redaksimu. Pemimpin redaksi yang aku bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya!"

Tatsuki nyaris meledak tertawa. "Oh, kau sedang berbicara dengannya."

Abarai memandangnya seolah ia baru saja berkata ia tengah mengandung pewaris tahta Jepang sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ujung telunjuk panjangnya di hidung Tatsuki.

"Kau!" Ia menuding. "Kau kira aku punya waktu untuk lelucon ini?"

Tatsuki mengangkat bahu. "Bukan lelucon, Abarai-san. Namaku Arisawa Tatsuki dan ya, aku memang pemimpin redaksi yang kau cari." Terdengar suara _ding_ lembut dan pintu lift terbuka. "Nah, kita sudah sampai di lantai tempat ruanganku berada."

Tatsuki bisa merasakan tatapan tak percaya yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Menahan senyum yang entah bagaimana tengah memaksakan diri untuk muncul di wajahnya, Tatsuki mendekap amplop coklat yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya setelah ia menunjukkan kartu pers dan tulisan 'Ruang Pemred' pada Abarai Renji.

"Kau membuatku tampak bodoh," Renji menuduhnya.

"Aku tidak melihat yang demikian, Abarai-san," tolak Tatsuki tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia lalu membuka pintu ruangannya dan mempersilakan Renji untuk masuk.

Renji menggeleng dan menahan pintu itu. "Silakan masuk, Arisawa-san."

Pria itu berdiri dekat dengan Tatsuki—cukup dekat bagi Tatsuki untuk menyadari betapa Abarai Renji tercium wangi dan ada sesuatu yang sangat maskulin mengenainya.

Betul-betul membuatnya terdistraksi dan ia merasakan kedua pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih," Tatsuki berkata, menolak untuk menatap wajah tamunya. "Silakan duduk."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku kemari hanya memastikan kau mendapatkan amplop itu dan menjadi orang pertama yang melihat isinya. Selain atasanku, maksudnya."

Tatsuki mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

Renji hanya menggeleng.

"Dan atasanmu adalah…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"Oh Tuhan."

Tatsuki seketika merasakan sensasi aneh yang merupakan campuran dari rasa penasaran, tak sabar, dan takut. Ia takut saat ia menyadari skala urgensi dari amplop yang tengah dibawanya sekarang, takut akan kenyataan bahwa ia tak hanya berurusan dengan sebuah rahasia—ia tengah berurusan dengan rahasia yang berhubungan dengan salah satu pria paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Arisawa-san?" Renji menyentuh siku Tatsuki dan Tatsuki tiba-tiba tak punya waktu untuk tersipu. "Santai saja. Bukalah, dan aku rasa kau akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Tatsuki menarik nafas panjang dan membuka segel amplop coklat itu dan apa yang ia jatuhkan dari dalamnya sudah cukup untuk membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Abarai-san, kurasa aku perlu minum sedikit."

Abarai tampak murka. "Dan aku perlu membunuh seseorang."

Ia dan Abarai kini tengah melihat sekumpulan foto-foto yang jelas diambil diam-diam. Foto-foto Shiba Kaien dan _high school sweetheart_-nya, Miyako.

Salah satunya adalah mereka di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tak sopan.

* * *

><p>Ichigo mengetuk-ngetukkan St. Dupontnya di atas meja, sementara satu tangannya yang lain menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga.<p>

Setelah percobaan kelima, panggilannya terjawab.

"Halo."

"Oyaji! Bisakah lain kali mengangkat teleponku lebih cepat?" suara ayahnya yang terdengar malas hanya memperburuk mood Ichigo.

"Aku sedang tidur," ayahnya merengek. Ichigo tak tampak terkesan.

"Cih. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau sedang tidur? Hey, Oyaji, apakah Rukia ada di apartemenku?"

Terdengar keheningan di ujung sambungan telepon sebelum kemudian ayahnya menjawab ragu. "Maksudmu dia sedang tidak bersamamu?"

"Untuk apa aku membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit malam-malam begini?"

"Oh?" Jeda lima detik. "Ichigo, aku belum melihat Rukia-chan sejak aku kembali."

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo menggenggam penanya dengan kekuatan ekstra. "Begitukah?" Ia bertanya pelan.

"Ya, begitu. Kau tahu ke mana Rukia-chan pergi?"

Tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat saat mengingat pria terakhir yang dilihat Rukia. "Tidak."

Ayahnya tak langsung menjawab, tapi mungkin dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada putranya. "Ichigo?"

"Aku… meninggalkannya dengan seorang temannya."

"Siapa temannya?" Isshin bertanya sabar, seolah ia sedang berbicara pada Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih berusia lima tahun.

"Kaien. Shiba Kaien."

Mungkin Ichigo salah dengar, tapi mungkin juga ayahnya memang baru saja menarik nafas tajam.

"Oyaji?"

"Kembalilah bekerja, Ichigo. Kalau itu memang temannya, aku yakin Rukia-chan baik-baik saja."

"Kau tahu ini sudah tengah malam, kan? Bagaimana kau tahu dia baik-baik saja?"

Isshin menghela napas panjang. "Ya, aku tahu ini tengah malam dan aku tahu Rukia-chan baik-baik saja—aku hanya tahu, entahlah."

"Oya—"

"Kalau dia sudah kembali, aku akan memberi tahumu." Isshin memotong dan berharap Ichigo berhenti bersikap keras kepala.

Ichigo praktis mengunyah bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Oyaji. Apa saja. Tapi saat ini memang tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Pada siapa lagi ia bisa bertanya? Ia tak tahu nomor yang bisa membantunya menjangkau, misalnya, Grimmjow.

"Baiklah," putus Ichigo akhirnya. "Kabari aku."

* * *

><p>Rukia menimang-nimang kotak beludru kecil di tangannya. Ia belum membukanya sama sekali sejak Shiba Kaien mohon diri untuk kembali ke hotelnya tiga jam yang lalu. Ia sempat memaksa untuk mengantar Rukia pulang, namun Rukia tahu Isshin oji-sama pasti sudah pulang dan untuk alasan yang tak ia ketahui, ia tak ingin kedua pria itu bertemu.<p>

Rukia juga tak ingin menerima hadiah ulang tahun ini; tidak jika kotak yang tengah digenggamnya menyimpan sesuatu yang ia curigai adalah sebuah cincin.

Cincin pertunangannya.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama cincin Harry Winston ini ada pada kepemilikan Shiba. Apakah setelah kedua keluarga menetapkan pertunangan mereka? Atau setelah semua masalah ini—yang juga merupakan tanda permohonan maaf dari klan Shiba (atau Kaien pribadi) pada dirinya?

"Entah kau pemberani atau hanya mencari masalah."

Rukia refleks meremas kotak cincin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia lalu mendongak.

Lawan berbicaranya tersenyum ramah.

"Ini sudah tengah malam, nona. Aku tahu Karakura bukan kota dengan tingkat kejahatan yang tinggi tapi kau tidak pernah tahu."

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku juga ingin pulang. Tapi kurasa aku tersasar."

"Mau kuantar?"

Rukia nyaris tertawa. Apa iya ia terlihat senaif itu? "Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku tahu arah ke rumah sakit? Aku akan ke sana saja dan bertemu dengan temanku."

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya santai. "Tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar, biar kugambarkan denahnya untukmu."

Rukia merasa bersyukur sekali pria ini mau repot-repot. Setelah menunggu selama semenit, pria itu memberikan kertasnya pada Rukia. Tulisannya indah dan rapi sekali. Baru kali itu Rukia melihat tulisan tangan pria yang sama (jika tidak lebih) rapi dari tulisan tangan Nii-sama.

Rukia membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak, tuan."

"Oh, sudahlah." Pria itu melambaikan tangannya acuh. "Jangan dipikirkan."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ia berpamitan.

"Ya. Oh, dan nona?"

Rukia berhenti untuk berbalik sejenak.

"Ingat. Berhati-hatilah. Kau tidak tahu siapa yang ingin berbuat tak baik padamu," pria itu tersenyum. Rambut ikal coklatnya bergerak-gerak kecil; mata menyorot ramah di balik kacamata perseginya.

Rukia berdiri mematung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Maaf ya, chapter ini pendek dan nyaris ga ada IchiRukinya. Saya yakin yang baca pasti bete, hehehe. Maaf. Tapi it's picking up dan saya sudah mulai lagi, pelan-pelan :) Thank you for staying dan haluuuuu pembaca baruuuuu! Senang bertemu dengan kelien~


End file.
